Let's Find New Love, Hinata!
by cieru cherry
Summary: Hinata, seorang gadis yang teguh mempertahankan cintanya pada Naruto, teman masa kecilnya. tidak peduli seberapa bodohnya Naruto untuk mengerti perasaanya, Hinata terus berusaha meski hatinya terluka dan terus bangkit. hingga sebuah pertemuan yang tak terduga membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ternyata jatuh hati padanya. Just find new Love Hinata. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Let's Find New Love Hinata**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is only Masashi's own. i just own this fic**

**Warning: OOC, School life, and little Gaje-ness**

**Hallo semuanya. . . perkenalkan saya Cieru cherry, author baru di Fic Naruto dan ini adalah Fic pertama saya. I can't hope more, Just Happy reading . . . ^_^  
**

Hinata, gadis kecil mungil yang hampir setiap hari selalu diganggu beberapa anak nakal yang sebaya dengannya. Hinata tidak pernah tahu apa kesalahannya sehingga membuatnya mengalami hal-hal sial seperti itu. Apa karena matanya yang berbeda dari orang lain, karena warnanya yang putih keperakan dan tanpa pupil? Ataukah karena memang sifat penakutnya ditunjang tubuh mungilnya, yang membuat anak-anak lain gemar menjahilinya? Ah, Hinata rasa kedua alasan tersebut sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan mengapa sekarang ini ia dihadang oleh segerombolan anak badung yang sudah memblok seluruh akses jalannya.

"Hei, mata aneh. Kalau lewat sini kau tahu kan konsekuensinya?" Ujar seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat bertubuh gempal yang Hinata yakini sebagai pemimpin genk anak berandalan itu. Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Seingatnya, ia sudah berusaha mencari jalan alternative lain yang sekiranya tidak akan bertemu dengan komplotan semacam didepannya, tetapi kenapa nasib begitu senang mempermainkannya?

"Ta-Tapi. . . aku kan tidak lewat gang kirishi. K-kenapa s-sekarang kalian berada di sini?" ujar Hinata dengan sedikit takut, namun mencoba berargumen.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Sekarang jalan yang kau lewati ini juga daerah kekuasaan kami yang baru. Dan kalau melewati daerah kekuasaan kami, berarti kau harus membayar upeti kepada kami!" sentak cowok gendut didepan Hinata sambil sedikit menggeram.

"T-tapi, uangku sudah habis untuk membeli es krim." Timpal Hinata dengan jujur sambil berdo'a dalam hati agar ada orang yang menolongnya atau setidaknya komplotan ini membiarkannya lewat dan mencari mangsa baru. Namun, kelihatannya harapan Hinata tidak terwujud. Meski disekitarnya terkadang terdapat lalu lalang siswa SMP maupun SMA, orang dewasa maupun orang tua, tidak ada seorangpun yang tampak peduli dengan keadaanya, bahkan menolehpun tidak. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. 'mengapa tidak ada yang peduli padaku?' batin Hinata sambil menunduk dalam.

"Hei siapa yang menyuruhmu menunduk?! Kurang ajar, jangan-jangan dari tadi kau tidak mendengarku, ya?!" si anak bertubuh gempal mendekati Hinata dengan kilat mata nyalang. Tangannya yang besar tampak terkepal seakan bersiap hendak memukul Hinata. Hinata hanya menatapnya pasrah. Toh, kaburpun juga percuma, dia sudah terkepung. Mungkin saat ini, Hinata harus mencari alasan lagi, seandainya ia nanti ditanyai keluarganya kenapa pipinya sampai membengkak merah. Hinata memejamkan mata, ia sudah terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Baginya, pukulan adalah harga yang harus dibayar untuk sebuah kebebasan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan pasrah seperti itu." Ucap sebuah suara yang membuat Hinata membuka matanya.

Mata lavender itu membulat. Sesosok anak yang berambut pirang cerah dengan tubuh hampir sama dengannya tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya, membelakanginya, berhadap-hadapan dengan beberapa anak yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

"Dasar! Beraninya Cuma sama perempuan. Huh." Nada mengejek terlontar dari anak cowok berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang berpijar menantang. Hinata hanya dapat melihat si anak blonde itu berkacak pinggang, seakan membela dan melindunginya. Ia terhenyak. Baru pertama kali ini ada seseorang yang membelanya, ada seseorang yang tidak mengacuhkannya saat ia ditindas. Selama ini, orang-orang akan pura-pura tidak melihat saat hinata ditindas atau dianiaya anak – anak lain. tapi, anak blonde itu berbeda, begitu pikir Hinata.

"Hei, bocah! Minggir kau atau kau akan kami hajar!". Wajahnya sudah merah padam Menahan amarah apalagi saat dilihat musuhnya yang ceking itu hanya menyeringai lebar tanpa mengurangi pancaran keberanian dari mata birunya.

"Ya, itu kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku." Ucap si bocah blonde dengan santai.

"UAPAA?! Kurang ajar rasakan ini!"si gemuk mengepalkan tinjunya dan melayangkannya kuat-kuat ke arah anak berambut pirang dihadapannya.

"AWASS! Pekik Hinata berusaha mengingatkan pahlawan kuning yang sudah membelanya. Hinata benar-benar takut, jika hanya karena sudah membelanya, anak itu justru akan mendapatkan luka memar bekas tonjokan. Tapi ternyata, ketakutan Hinata tidak terbukti.

Whuuss! Efek angin dari gerakan tinju itu hanya menerbangkan helaian-helaian berwarna kuning keemasan karena ternyata anak berambut kuning itu dengan cekatan mampu menghindarinya. Kakinya lincah bergerak kesamping kiri untuk menghindar dan dengan satu gerakan memutar dari salah satu kakinya, ia kini berdiri membelakangi si gendut yang terperangah karena serangannya dihindari dengan sangat mudah. Dengan seringai lebar, kaki kurus si blonde terayun kedepan dengan cukup keras, mendepak bagian belakang-pantat-si anak bertubuh gendut sehingga membuat anak bertubuh gendut itu terjengkang dan ambruk ke tanah dengan wajah yang juga mencium tanah dengan mesra.

Hinata melongo, begitu juga dengan beberapa anak nakal lainnya. Mata mereka mengerjap-ngerjap seakan baru saja melihat kejadian di luar nalar manusia, mungkin. Tapi, mereka akhirnya sadar saat si anak blonde itu kemudian dengan cekatan mengulurkan tangannya ke Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Um. ., eh, iya. Tidak apa." Ucap Hinata dengan agak terbata-bata. Semburat merah semu mewarnai pipinya yang chubby itu saat ia menerima uluran tangan penyelamatnya itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya si blonde sambil menarik tubuh Hinata berdiri.

"Hi. . hinata." Jawab Hinata saat tubuhnya telah sempurna berdiri dengan kedua kakinya memijak tanah.

"Nah, Hinata. Sekarang saatnya bagi kita untuk. . ." Si anak rambut pirang tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya sejenak. si gendut yang sudah ditendangnya tadi sudah hendak bangkit lagi sementara anak buahnya yang lain masih tampak speechless dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak saat mata biru di depannya kini beralih memandangnya dan memaku mata lavendernya lekat-lekat. Apalagi dirasakannya genggaman anak itu semakin erat meremas tangan mungilnya dengan lembut. Jantung Hinata seakan-akan melompat-lompat tak karuan dibuatnya.

"Hinata, kita harus. . . KABUR! Teriak si blonde dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kembali saat si penyelamatnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu didepan wajahnya. Lalu, dengan pasrah, Hinata harus merelakan tubuhnya yang kurus itu 'diseret' atau diajak berlari sekencang-kencangnya oleh anak laki-laki yang tadinya sudah sok seperti pahlawan. Hinata kecil sambil berlari-maksudnya terpaksa ikut berlari karena tangannya digenggam si anak blonde- Cuma bisa memasang wajah sebal di wajah imutnya. Image anak tadi yang seperti pahlawan berambut kuning dengan semangat matahari kini hilang entah kemana. Ya, tentu saja, mana ada pahlawan yang kabur, begitu pikir Hinata.

"Hosh, hosh. . aku capek." Nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal setelah ia diajak berlari ala maling selama kurang lebih 20 menit. Anak laki-laki yang yang mengajaknya berlari kini ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia memandang Hinata yang tampak kepayahan dengan wajah cemas. Hinata duduk berjongkok dengan deru napas yang masih memburu sementara bulir-bulir keringat membanjiri dahinya sehingga tampak mengkilat.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya pada Hinata sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata.

Anak berambut kuning itu kemudian duduk dengan posisi yang sama dengan Hinata sehingga wajah keduanya dapat berhadap-hadapan. Hinata yang melihat wajah anak itu dari dekat dapat merasakan pipinya yang memerah seperti tomat matang. Bagaimana tidak, napas anak itu menyapu wajahnya dengan lembut. Sementara beberapa helai rambut kuningnya yang mencuat bersinggungan dengan poni Hinata yang seperti sulaman tirai. Cepat-cepat Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya ke sisi lain untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Kenapa tadi kita berlari?" Tanya Hinata dengan polos.

"Um. . . soalnya jumlah mereka banyak sih. Aku berpikir aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka semua. Jadi ya, kabur adalah cara yang paling efektif." Anak itu menjawab diakhiri cengiran lebar sehingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Hinata memperhatikan sekilas anak itu, dan tanpa ia tahu mengapa, rona merah diwajahnya semakin menghebat.

"Uh, padahal tadi kukira kau pahlawan sungguhan. Tapi ternyata kemudian mengajakku kabur." Hinata mendengus kecil sembari mengembungkan pipinya yang chubby.

"Ahaha. . . maaf ya. O, iya, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi." Anak laki-laki itu mendehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku baru saja pindah ke kota ini kemarin. Aku tinggal di perumahan Konoha Barat blok 2A" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata sebagai tanda perkenalan. Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka berdua saling bersalaman.

"Hyuuga. . hyuuga Hinata." Balas Hinata singkat.

"Nah, Hinata mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kita adalah kawan baik." Naruto tersenyum lebar diikuti anggukan kecil Hinata yang tampak malu-malu. Mereka berdua berpandangan sebentar kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu melindungimu, Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang ke dalam mata Hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hinata hanya memandang Naruto sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang lebar, lalu ia menggeleng cepat.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Naruto melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau terus dilindungi. Aku akan menjadi kuat dan berani seperti Na-Naruto kun." Ucap Hinata dengan yakin, lalu mengalihkan matanya ke hamparan langit yang semakin sore.

"Ya, berjuanglah Hinata." Timpal Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Langit sore di kota Konoha menjadi pemandangan yang indah bagi dua anak kecil yang kini berjalan beriringan. Kadang terdengar tawa mereka yang renyah melewati jalan-jalan Konoha yang saat itu agak lenggang. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah pertemuan dan awal persahabatan yang menyenangkan, begitu pikir mereka. namun, mereka luput pada satu hal atau mungkin mereka memang tidak menyadarinya karena pikiran mereka yang masih terlalu polos. Satu hal yang luput adalah perputaran waktu. Ya, waktu mungkin bisa merubah segalanya. merubah perasaan, keadaan, dan lain sebagainya. hari-hari esok adalah sebuah misteri yang mungkin sudah menyiapkan hal-hal baru yang tidak terduga bagi mereka.

7 tahun kemudian…

"Hinata chan!" Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya yang bersiap masuk ke kelas saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang kini berlari cepat menuju ke arahnya. Orang itu adalah seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya, berambut kuning lurus dan panjang yang diikat kebelakang.

"Pagi, Ino." Sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"hosh. . hosh. . untung aku tidak terlambat meski bangunku tadi kesiangan. Pagi juga Hinata." Meski dengan napas sedikit tersengal-sengal tapi Ino membalas sapaan Hinata dengan semangat, sama seperti biasanya.

"Masuk kelas yuk." Ajak Hinata. Ino tidak menjawab hanya mengikuti langkah Hinata, memasuki ruang kelas mereka, kelas 2C.

"Pagi, Hinata, ino!" sapa seorang cewek berambut coklat yang dicepol ala cina.

"Pagi Tenten." Sapa Hinata dan Ino kompak. Hinata dan Ino kemudian duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing. Ino dan Tenten teman satu bangku dan duduk didepan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata? Jangan khawatir. Dia tidak sendirian kok. Hinata duduk dengan seorang cowok berambut kuning yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak kecil. Yup, Hinata sebangku dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Namun, sayangnya, sedari tadi cowok blonde itu belum tampak sama sekali batang hidungnya.

"Naruto kemana, ya?" hinata bertanya seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aih,aih. Belum apa-apa sudah kangen begini." Tenten menggoda Hinata yang sukses membuat Hinata salah tingkah dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"aku kan Cuma Tanya." Dengus Hinata berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya yang tampak malu itu.

"Ahaha. Kalau suka kenapa tidak nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya, Hinata." Ino ikut tertawa lebar sambil menggoda Hinata. Hinata merasa sebal dengan dua temannya yang suka menggodanya ini. namun, bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah teman terbaik Hinata yang selalu mendukungnya.

"Si bodoh itu, apa bisa mengerti." Hinata berkata agak pelan namun nadanya terdengar sarkatis. Ino dan Tenten semakin tergelak melihat ekspressi Hinata yang sebal tapi kelihatan cute itu.

"Wah,wah, Hinata sekarang bisa berkata kasar dengan menyebut si Naruto itu bodoh. Tapi memang iya sih." Tenten menimpali sambil tetap tergelak. Begitu juga dengan Ino. Hinata hanya menghela napas panjang. Pandangannya beralih pada jendela kaca di samping kirinya. Langit biru yang luas dengan sedikit awan putih berarak menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan yang membuat hatinya merasa tenang. Warna biru cerah yang mengingatkannya pada warna mata seseorang. Seseorang yang dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun dan Hinata baru menyadari perasaannya itu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Ya, Hinata menyadari bahwa keberadaan Naruto bukan hanya sekedar teman kecil ataupun teman dekat. Di usia remajanya, Hinata mulai merasakan debaran-debaran aneh saat berada di dekat Naruto. Gejala lain adalah wajahnya yang memanas dan pipinya yang langsung berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat saat pemilik mata blue sapphire itu menatapnya langsung. Dan setelah berkonsultasi kesana kemari dengan beberapa pakar cinta ternama, Ino dan Tenten, Hinata pun mendapatkan vonis bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta!

Hah. . Hinata menghela napas lagi. Kali ini memorinya yang sedang melayang tinggi mengingatkannya kembali pada masa-masa penuh perjuangan cintanya.

FLASHBACK

Selama dua tahun Hinata berupaya menunjukkan perasaan cintanya pada Naruto tapi Naruto seakan tidak tahu atau memang benar-benar lemot dalam masalah cinta. Bayangkan saja, selama ini Hinata sudah rela menyisakan waktu untuk membuat dua bekal sekaligus hanya untuk bisa makan siang berdua dengan Naruto, tapi Naruto justru membagikan bekal special buatan Hinata itu pada seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya seperti Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, dan. . ah, banyak sekali temannya. Eit, tidak hanya itu saja, saat Hinata mengajak Naruto pergi berdua ke taman ria untuk melihat festifal kembang api. tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Naruto malah mengajak seluruh teman sekelas untuk ikut serta. Pastinya, festival kembang api yang direncanakan Hinata sebagai acara kencan itu harus berakhir tragis karena Naruto kemudian diseret teman-teman laki-lakinya untuk menyapa cewek bohai yang kebetulan lewat. Dan yang paling buruk adalah kejadian saat Valentine tahun kemarin. Saat itu Hinata sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyatakan cinta sambil menyerahkan coklat buatannya. ternyata Naruto malah menganggap Hinata sedang mengajaknya latihan untuk menembak pria yang disukainya. Padahal pria yang disukai Hinata itu ya Naruto itu sendiri. kenapa Naruto malah menganggap Hinata sedang latihan menyatakan perasaan? dan bahkan setelah Hinata berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh," Naruto, aku menyukaimu. Terimalah coklatku." Reaksi Naruto malah tertawa lebar, sambil menepuk bahu Hinata ia berkata."Selamat Hinata, kau lulus ujian menyatakan cinta! Nah sekarang tembaklah cowok yang kau sukai itu." Tentu saja, Hinata yang sudah sedemikian lama memendam perasaan itu langsung meledak seketika. Hinata yang biasanya kalem dan terlihat gugup itu tidak lagi terlihat canggung saat tangannya dengan lihai melempar coklat buatannya yang sudah ia bungkus dengan rapi itu dengan gaya ala spitcher handal. Dan lemparannya itu sukses mendarat kasar diwajah Naruto yang saat itu masih tersenyum. Plak! Hanya itu bunyi yang terdengar saat lemparan Hinata tepat mengenai sasaran, wajah Naruto. "Naruto bodoh! Meleleh saja kau bersama coklat tak berguna itu!" Hinata benar-benar kesal dan beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang Cuma bengong sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "aku salah apa?" lirih naruto sambil meringis kesakitan. PIK! Emosi Hinata terpantik kembali saat telinganya mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. "Salah apa? Aku salah apa?" batin Hinata mengulang kembali perkataan Naruto dengan penekanan di tiap katanya. Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto yang masih terduduk dengan wajah merah menahan marah. Dan sebagai penutup hari valentine terburuknya itu, Hinata sempat berteriak pada Naruto sebelum pergi, . . .

END OF FLASHBACK

"Naruto. . .! kau memang bodoh!" Sebuah teriakan keras Hinata di pagi yang cerah itu sukses membuat seluruh penghuni kelas 2C mengalihkan pandangan kearah paling belakang, meja Hinata. Suasana mendadak hening seketika. Hinata yang menyadari bahwa ia baru saja kelepasan bicara karena mengingat perjuangan cintanya yang tragis, hanya memandang tatapan sweetdrop teman-temannya dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan.

"Hehe. . eng , anu itu. . ." Hinata tergagap untuk menemukan cara terbaik menjelaskan pada teman-teman sekelasnya ini.

"Huahaha. . !" tidak kusangka ternyata Hinata itu lucu juga, kawan!" terdengar suara Kiba yang tertawa ngakak. Hinata merasa sangat malu mendengarnya. Wajahnya sudah menjadi sangat merah karena malu.

"ahaha. . . pagi-pagi kau kesambet setan apa Hinata? Jangan-jangan Setan pembawa virus bodoh Naruto?" Sai ikut menimpali. Dan suara-suara dari anak-anak yang lain turut menyemarakkan ruangan kelas 2C akibat dari efek umpatan Hinata secara tiba-tiba pada Naruto. Dan pagi itu, Hinata harus pasrah ditertawai habis-habisan seluruh teman sekelasnya-minus Naruto- karena selama ini Hinata dikenal sebagai sosok anggun, baik hati, bicaranya santun, dan tidak neko-neko. Dan setelah peristiwa ini, rasanya image Hinata yang baik-baik itu bakal. . . ah, hilang terbawa angin. Atau mungkin retak seperti kaca yang dipukul dengan palu, Pyar!

"KRINNNG! Bel masuk tanda dimulainya pelajaran sedikit membuat Hinata merasa lega, karena berangsur-angsur suasana kelasnya ini kembali menjadi kondusif dan tenang. Tidak ada lagi tawa ataupun ledekan yang tadi ditujukan padanya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Seorang guru berambut putih dengan masker yang selalu setia menutupi wajahnya memasuki ruangan kelas 2C. kakashi adalah wali kelas dari kelas 2C.

"Pagi, Kakashi sensei." Balas semua murid dengan kompak."

"Wah, sepertinya hari ini kalian sedang bersemangat, ya. Ini pasti hari yang tepat untuk mengadakan ulangan matematika mendadak, bukan?" kakashi sensei tampak tersenyum bahagia meski tidak terlihat lengkungan di bibirnya-jelas aja kan dia pake masker-

"Huu. . " hanya itu balasan dari para murid, kecuali Hinata, yang memang tidak suka complain.

"Baiklah, aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban kalian setuju untuk mengikuti ulangan. Dan sekarang, semua buku dimasukkan dalam tas dan siapkan selembar kertas. . ." belum sempat kakashi senpai meneruskan kalimatnya sebuah gubrakan keras terdengar dari pintu.

"BRAKK! Seorang pemuda tampak terengah-engah dengan satu tangan kirinya masih menyentuh pintu yang tadi sudah dibukanya dengan cukup keras. mata biru pemuda itu tampak masih memancarkan cahaya meski seragam dan kulit tan miliknya-dialiri oleh keringat.

"MAAF, Kakashi sensei. Saya telat. Boleh saya masuk?" Tanya si pemuda itu yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto.

"Tentu saja , Naruto Uzumaki. Kau kan sudah masuk." Jawab si guru nyentrik dengan santai. Naruto kemudian melangkah ke mejanya yang berada di samping Hinata. Hinata melirik Naruto sekilas lalu membuang muka sambil mendengus sebal.

"Eh, kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil membalikkan badan menghadap Hinata. Hinata tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya menatap langit biru dari kaca jendela disampingnya. langit biru yang tahu betul bahwa pipi Hinata sekarang sedang merona merah. Beberapa siswa cekikikan saat melihat Naruto yang garuk-garuk kepala karena tidak mengerti dengan sikap Hinata.

Kakashi sensei membagikan kertas soal pada seluruh murid. sambil menunggu murid-muridnya yang berjuang keras mengerjakan soal-soalnya, maka ia dengan santai membaca sebuah buku misterius berjudul . . ah, apalah itu. Tapi yang pasti kakashi membacanya dengan senyam-senyum yang terlihat aneh atau mesum barangkali.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Jarum jam berputar menurut putarannya, menghabiskan sedikit demi sedikit waktu di dunia. Begitu juga dengan tenggat waktu yang diberikan oleh Kakashi yang semakin lama digerogoti oleh perputaran jam. Beberapa murid mulai gelisah karena merasa beberapa soal yang diberikan Kakashi sulit beudz dan tidak selayaknya diberikan pada tingkatan anak SMA melainkan mahasiswa!

"ya, waktu selesai. Segera kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian." Perintah Kakashi sambil menutup buku bacaannya. Semua siswa melangkah ke depan dan mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya masing-masing. Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul dengan mata menyipit melihat murid-muridnya yang manis-manis itu.

"Nah, anak-anak selamat siang dan sampai jumpa." Kakashi melambai pada murid-muridnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya sudah dipenuhi dengan setumpuk kertas-kertas. Tapi, tidak ada satupun yang membalas lambaian tangan Kakashi. Malah sebagian dari mereka memonyongkan bibirnya dan berkata, "pergi sana! Dasar guru TP (Tebar Pesona)!"

Baru beberapa detik setelah kepergiaan Kakashi sensei. Kelas yang semula tenang kini tak ubahnya seperti pasar kaget. Semua murid dikelas melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Shikamaru seperti biasa langsung tepar, tidur dengan buku pelajaran yang menutup wajahnya, chouji yang ngemil sampai terdengar bunyi 'kriuk-kriuk' di sana-sini. Sai langsung corat-coret mejanya dengan berbagai macam gambar hewan, Ino dan Tenten yang ber'kya-kya' ria saat melihat majalah boy band korea edisi terbaru, dan lain sebagainya.

"Hinata, kau sedang melamun apa?" Naruto menghadap pada Hinata yang saat ini hanya diam memandang langit dari balik kaca jendela.

"aku tidak melamun Naruto. Aku sedang melihat langit." Jawab Hinata lembut

"Apakah kau sedang membayangkan orang yang kau sukai?" naruto bertanya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar dan mata berbinar.

JLEB! Pertanyaan Naruto barusan terasa tepat menghujam ke jantung Hinata.

"y- ya , sedikit." Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Memang cowok yang kau sukai itu seperti apa Hinata? Selama ini kau tidak pernah cerita padaku siapa cowok yang kau sukai." Naruto menatap kedalam mata lavender Hinata, membuat si pemilik lavender sedikit gugup dengan rona merah yang menyapu kedua pipinya.

"Em. . cowok yang kusukai itu. . orangnya sangat baik. Dia selalu menolongku sejak kecil. Dan karena dia-lah aku yang dulu penakut menjadi Hinata yang seperti sekarang. Senyumnya cerah seperti matahari dan tingkahnya enerjik. Saat melihatnya, aku selalu merasa bersemangat dan. . hangat. Tapi, dia itu saangaaat lemot. Meski aku sudah berusaha untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, dia selalu saja tidak mengerti." Hinata menjelaskan sambil matanya menerawang mengikuti langkah awan yang kebetulan ditangkap mata lavendernya. Sementara Naruto hanya diam manggut-manggut, benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud Hinata adalah dirinya.

"Menyebalkan juga sih. Tapi aku tetap menyukainya." Ucap Hinata kemudian sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Yo, Hinata. Kau memang tidak boleh menyerah!" Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. Hinata merasakan wajahnya yang kian memanas.

Apa kau sudah pernah menembaknya?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata hanya membalas Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan sementara ingatannya kembali pada peristiwa valentinenya yang berakhir nahas.

"baiklah Hinata. Ayo coba latihan lagi denganku. Padahal saat valentine tahun kemarin kau sudah bagus saat menyatakan cinta, tapi coklatmu malah kau lempar padaku dan kau langsung pergi. Kalau cara menembakmu seperti itu, bisa-bisa cowok yang kau tembak langsung kabur, Hinata." Naruto terus mengoceh tanpa menyadari bahwa kini dahi Hinata sudah memunculkan siku-siku empat. Pensil yang digenggam Hinata sudah patah menjadi dua bagian, efek dari genggaman tangan Hinata yang terlalu kuat karena mendengarkan ocehan Naruto yang benar-benar membuatnya jengah dan kesal setengah hidup.

"bagaimana kalau nanti sore sepulang sekolah, Hinata? Kau latihan menyatakan cinta denganku?" tawar Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa.

"A-aku tidak ingin latihan lagi Naruto kun. Aku ingin serius." Hinata menatap Naruto lurus, berusaha menyampaikan keinginan hatinya pada pemilik blue sapphire didepannya kini. Naruto menelan ludah melihat Hinata yang memandangnya dengan serius. Wajah Hinata yang tampak bersungguh-sungguh memenuhi bola mata blue sapphire miliknya.

"pasti Hinata. Latihan nanti aku juga pasti serius." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata sementara tangannya menepuk kepala Hinata dengan pelan.

"Nah, Hinata aku pergi dulu ya?" Naruto masih melemparkan senyum pada Hinata saat melangkah menuju kearah Kiba yang memanggilnya. Hinata diam. Mata bulatnya yang lebar mengerjap beberapa kali sehingga tampak seperti boneka yang benar-benar cute. Yang benar saja, masak Naruto masih mengajak Hinata latihan menyatakan perasaan. Aku serius Naruto! Batin Hinata sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Aku benar-benar harus bersabar. . perjuangan cintaku benar-benar berat. . " desah Hinata sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua lengan yang ia sandarkan di atas meja. Hinata merasa agak pusing, Mungkin cukup pusing karena menghadapi Naruto yang tidak sadar-sadar juga dengan perasaan Hinata.

"Nyaa! Kau mau menembak Naruto lagi, ya?" suara Ino yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Aduh, Ino jangan keras-keras." sergah Hinata yang merasa malu. Untung saat itu, suasana kelas sedang ramai sehingga ucapan Ino tadi tidak sampai terdengar telinga lain selain telinga mereka sendiri tentunya.

"Um. . ya." Jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu. Pipinya menyiratkan warna merah merona yang indah. Ino hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ino mengambil tangan Hinata dan meremasnya pelan.

"Berjuang ya, Hinata. Aku akan mendukungmu." Ucap Ino dengan lembut dan senyum yang manis.

"Iya, Hinata. Aku juga mendukungmu." Ten-ten yang baru bergabung rupanya ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari tadi. Hinata tersenyum manis. Dia merasa beruntung memiliki kawan-kawan baik yang selalu menyemangatinya. Ya, meskipun Tenten dan Ino sering menggodanya, tapi mereka selalu menemani Hinata. Mendengarkan curhatan Hinata yang dari dulu gagal mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Naruto, lalu menghibur Hinata, dan mengajak Hinata melakukan sesuatu untuk melupakan kesedihannya.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Ucap Hinata dengan tulus yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyum oleh Ino maupun Tenten.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Hinata tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan latihannya nanti dengan Naruto. Tidak! bagaimana caranya agar Naruto tidak menganggap itu sebagai latihan? Dan benar-benar menyadari bahwa selama ini Hinata menyimpan rasa yang lebih untuknya. Rasa yang lebih dari sekedar teman masa kecil. Rasa yang membuat Hinata merasa nyaman sekaligus berdebar-debar dalam waktu yang sama. Ah, kenapa cinta begini rumit, begitu pikir Hinata.

"TENG! TENG! TENG!" bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran terdengar membahana di seluruh penjuru Konoha's Senior High School. Beberapa siswa sekolah elite itu sudah banyak yang melewati pintu gerbang dan berjalan kerumah masing-masing. Di kelas 2C tampak Hinata dan beberapa temannya yang masih tersisa, sibuk membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan tulis lainnya yang berserakan di meja masing-masing.

"Hinata, sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang cowok yang kini berdiri membelakangi Hinata. Tanpa menoleh pun Hinata sudah tahu siapa cowok itu. Naruto.

"Ya. Sudah. " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum setelah ia mencangklongkan tasnya ke pundaknya.

"oke. Ayo kita latihan!" Naruto berteriak dengan semangat sementara tangan kanannya terkepal ke atas. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil itu. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah yang tampak mulai minim siswa. Hinata berjalan menunduk sembari menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa. Padahal, pulang bareng Naruto adalah hal yang biasa, tapi tetap saja jantungnya ini terus memacu darah lebih cepat dari biasanya saat Hinata hanya berdua dengan Naruto. Dan langkah mereka berdua pun akhirnya terhenti di sebuah taman yang berada di tengah-tengah sekolah. Taman itu sudah sepi. Hanya terdengar gemericik air yang mengalir dari sebuah kendi yang dipanggul oleh patung seorang dewi yang berada di tengah sebuah kolam. Angin musim panas berhembus pelan menggerakkan daun-daun pepohonan dan bunga-bunga yang mekar di pinggir kolam yang di penuhi ikan Koi beraneka warna.

"Nah, Hinata. Sudah siap?"

"Um, i-iya." Hinata menjawab dengan gugup.

"Nah sekarang bayangkan aku ini adalah cowok yang kau sukai. Dan sekarang kau memanggilku untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting." Naruto memberi penjelasan pada Hinata. Hinnata hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya dengan acting dia adalah cowok yang akan ditembak Hinata.

"Na-Naruto kun." Hinata menyebut nama Naruto dengan terbata. Ia gugup dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan warna merah yang muncul begitu saja di pipi putihnya "A-aku. Maksudku, ini bukan latihan." Hinata menatap mata Naruto. Lavender bertemu blue sapphire. Naruto diam memperhatikan Hinata yang hanya berjarak sekitar 1,5 meter didepannya.

"Naruto kun, a- aku. . aku tidak bisa lagi hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman masa kecilku, karena a-aku. . .." Dag! Dig! Dug! Jantung Hinata berdetak semakin cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi tangannya yang meremas-remas rok seragamnya. Wajahnya terasa memanas dan semburat merah menjalar sempurna menutupi seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang putih mulus.

"Aku. . ." Hinata baru akan melanjutkan kalimatnya namun terpotong oleh teriakan heboh Naruto.

"Ya, ampun, Hinata! Ternyata kau memang demam!" Naruto menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Hinata lalu menempelkannya lagi ke dahinya sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga, kau demam, Hinata. Tubuhmu panas. Dari tadi wajahmu memerah dan tanganmu berkeringat. Kau pasti tidak tahan dengan musim panas kan?" Naruto terus mengoceh sambil membandingkan suhu tubuh Hinata dengan suhu tubuhnya. Sementara itu Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa tangan Hinata kini sudah mengepal erat dengan garis siku-siku empat. Hinata menunduk hingga sebagian wajahnya tertutupi poninya. ekspressinya saat itu terlihat misterius.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa, kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah blo'onnya.

"Naruto." Panggil Hinata sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?" Naruto berjalan lebih dekat kearah Hinata. Begitu Naruto sudah tepat berdiri dihadapanya, Senyum Hinata berubah menjadi sebuah seringai lebar.

"JYUUKEN.. !"

Suara teriakan Hinata yang cukup lantang rupanya memberikan berbagai macam efek di radius sekolah Konoha. Beberapa siswa yang sedang rapat di ruang OSIS tampak cengo' mencari sumber suara. Sementara itu, seorang cowok berkuncir jabrik yang tengah asyik tertidur di ruang kelas langsung terlonjak dari mejanya, menggaruk-garuk rambut jabriknya, lalu rebah lagi di atas meja. Bahkan burung-burung gagak yang biasanya ber'koak-koak' saat langit semakin merah, kini langsung diam mematung di atas dahan pohon.

Kembali ke taman, tempat Naruto dan Hinata saat ini. BRUKK! Tubuh Naruto sukses terjengkang ke tanah dengan keras, sampai debu-debu berhamburan disisi kanan kiri tubuhnya. Sementara dihadapannya, Hinata masih tetap dalam posisi kuda-kuda menyerang. Byakugan mode on diaktifkan!

"Aduh, Hinata. . kau kenapa sih..?" Naruto bertanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Tangannya mengelus-elus pinggangnya yang barusan bergesekan dengan tanah, debu, kerikil, dan teman-teman bumi lainnya. Hinata menghadiahi Naruto death glare terbaiknya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Tatapannya horror, berbeda dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang diperlihatkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau Tanya kenapa?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaan Naruto dengan penekanan di tiap katanya.

"Coba pikir baik-baik Naruto. Pikir dengan hati dan perasaanmu." Hinata memasang senyum manis dengan kedut kebal yang masih setia menempel di dahinya.

"Um. . . aku salah lagi ya?" Naruto seakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. aduh, lemot banget sih Naruto ini. masak ga' sadar-sadar juga!

"Hinata, bagaimana cara berpikir dengan perasaan? Apakah aku harus meditasi?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan muka innocent. Posisi Naruto yang masih terjengkang kemudian berubah. Naruto duduk bersila, seolah-olah ia adalah pertapa yang melakukan ritual meditasi. Melihat Naruto yang berpose seperti itu, justru menambah kedut sebal di kepala Hinata. Sebuah botol mineral kosong sukses menimpuk kepala si rambut kuning jabrik. Naruto meringis kesakitan sementara Hinata sudah berbalik dan ngeloyor pergi.

"Cho-chotto matte, Hinata!" panggil Naruto namun Hinata tidak mengindahkannya.

"Meditasi saja disitu sampai kau jadi batu, Naruto!" teriak Hinata sarkatis, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.

"Naruto bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" batin Hinata terus mengumpat sosok laki-laki yang sudah mengecewakannya lagi. Ya, bagaimana tidak kecewa. Beberapa menit yang lalu Hinata sudah mempersiapkan mental dan kata-kata penuh perasaan ia keluarkan. Namun sebelum kata terakhir terucap, yaitu, "Aku mencintaimu." Naruto sudah memotongnya duluan dan mengira Hinata sedang dilanda demam akibat musim panas. Padahal yang membuat wajah Hinata memanas dengan pipi yang berubah semerah tomat serta tangan yang berkeringat dingin itu bukan dikarenakan oleh angin musim panas, melainkan jelas karena rasa gugup dan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat saat hanya bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya, yaitu Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah. . . ah, sudahlah. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak terkejar oleh Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. dalam hati, Hinata merutuki kebodohan Naruto. Mengapa Naruto tidak pernah sadar bahwa Hinata bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya. Seandainya cinta adalah sesuatu yang mudah datang dan pergi, kenapa Hinata harus merasa sesakit ini. kenapa harus sesakit ini saat menyadari bahwa mungkin cintanya. . . bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tanpa sadar bulir air mata menetes dari mata purple lavender indah miliknya, mengaliri pipinya yang putih mulus. Namun, Hinata mengacuhkannya dan menyekanya dengan kasar. Langkahnya semakin cepat dan ia tidak memperhatikan sekitar, sampai kemudian sesosok tubuh yang didominasi warna hitam tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di depannya. begitu mendadak, hingga. . .

"Bruk! Tubuh kedua manusia yang berbenturan itu sama-sama terjatuh ke lantai koridor yang dingin

"Aduh." Hinata mengerang kesakitan sambil memejamkan mata. Saat mata lavendernya terbuka, dia melihat seorang cowok berambut hitam yang masih dalam keadaan duduk terjangkang memandangnya dengan datar. Wajah stoic dan mata hitamnya yang sinis itu seakan berkata, "dasar bodoh." Pada Hinata, membuat Hinata menyadari bahwa di sekitar mereka terdapat banyak kertas yang berserakan bahkan ada sebagian yang masih melayang-layang di udara.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Hinata dengan kikuk. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memblush dengan sempurna karena malu. Hinata segera bangkit dan membereskan semua kertas yang berserakan-yang pastinya milik orang itu. Setelah semua kertas terkumpul dan tertata rapi, Hinata segera menyerahkannya pada cowok itu yang sudah berdiri tegap.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk sementara rona merah di pipinya tidak kunjung menghilang. Cowok hitam itu menerimanya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya memandang Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, dengan raut muka datar. Hinata merasa risih juga dipandangi oleh cowok bermodel rambut harajuku itu.

"Hinata!" sebuah suara yang sangat akrab membuat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Seorang cowok rambut kuning jabrik berlari menuju kearahnya. Naruto. orang yang saat ini, entah kenapa tidak ingin ia lihat wajahnya. Cowok berambut hitam itu melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata yang tiba-tiba tampak terluka. Sebulir air mata masih tampak menggenang di sudut kiri mata lavendernya. Membuatnya tampak seperti . . malaikat cantik yang sedang bersedih. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghadap cowok yang sudah ditabraknya tadi. Menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sebagai tanda bahwa ia benar-benar minta maaf pada cowok itu. Setelahnya Hinata melangkah lagi tanpa menunggu Naruto. Mata onyx cowok itu masih menangkap sosok tubuh mungil Hinata yang menjauh darinya, sesungging senyum misterius menghiasi bibirnya yang pucat. "Manis. . " gumamnya.

TBC

Would you like to Review and keep reading my fic?

I hope you do ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Let's Find New Love, Hinata!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, this Fic belongs to me**

**Warning: OOC, school life, Geje-ness and little mess**

I hope you enjoy this chap and Happy reading, minna. . .^-^

Mata onyx cowok itu masih menangkap sosok tubuh mungil Hinata yang menjauh darinya, sesungging senyum misterius menghiasi bibirnya yang pucat. "Manis. . " gumamnya.

"Hi-Hinata!" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinganya. 'Cih, apes sekali aku bertemu dengan Baka dobe ini.' Batin Sasuke saat melihat cowok berambut kuning itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hah, hah. . . sasuke, kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya menungguku tadi." Napas Naruto tersengal-sengal saat ia berdiri didepan orang yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Hinata,

"Bukan urusanku kan, Baka !" balas cowok bermata onyx hitam itu yang ternyata bernama Sasuke.

"Hah. . kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba berlari menjauhiku?" gumam Naruto seakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya apa yang tadi kau perbuat hingga membuatnya menangis, Baka?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada menyindir.

"Eh? Apa? Hinata menangis?" mata blue sapphire Naruto membulat seakan tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin? Kami tadi cuma latihan menyatakan perasaan? Mengapa hal itu bisa membuat Hinata bersedih?" Naruto terus bicara dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir. Tapi, sepertinya itupun percuma karena Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya, dan Sasuke Cuma memasang wajah datar mendengar ocehan Naruto. Otak jenius Sasuke rupanya dapat menerka apa yang sudah terjadi dan apa kesalahan Naruto yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu.

"Hah. ,ya, sudah. Minggir, Baka! kau menghalangi jalanku." Sasuke melangkah melewati Naruto. Ada tugas yang masih harus ia selesaikan, yaitu mengantarkan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya itu ke ruang guru. Tentu saja, ia kan murid jenius kesayangan para guru.

"Huh, Dasar Teme." Dengus Naruto, membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Dan setelahnya, Naruto berjalan pulang dengan sedikit gontai, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang sekiranya membuat Hinata menangis.

"AARRGH. .! Naruto meremas rambut kuning pirangnya, karena kesal tidak tahu apa yang sudah membuat Hinata marah-marah dan meninggalkannya tadi. Seandainya, Hinata benar menangis, maka Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun Hinata adalah temannya yang paling berharga. Teman sejak kecil yang selalu dekat dengannya. Bahkan mungkin karena terlalu dekat itulah, Naruto sudaah menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya sendiri. adik perempuan yang sangat manis.

Langit sore di kota Konoha tampak semakin memerah. beberapa burung gagak terbang bersama kawanannya seakan menyampaikan kabar bahwa sebentar lagi senja akan datang. Angin berhembus lembut menerbangkan beberapa daun kering dan helaian – helaian bunga yang telah rapuh. Sebuah suasana yang nyaman untuk dapat merilekskan pikiran dan penat. Seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan duduk meringkuk disebuah rumah sederhana yang tampak asri. Wajahnya menengadah ke langit dan matanya terpejam, menikmati aroma dan gemerisik bamboo yang digelitiki angin. Gadis itu, Hinata, sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Hah. . aku harus bagaimana saat bertemu Naruto besok." Ia berkata pelan, sepelan suara angin yang mengibar-ngibarkan rambut panjangnya.

Keesokan harinya.. .

"Hinata chan! Selamat pagi!" Suara Ino yang cempreng membuat Hinata yang berada di lorong kelas, menoleh untuk menunggu sahabatnya itu. Ino berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Hinata.

"Pagi Ino." Sapa Hinata sambil terenyum.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana kemarin? Acara tembak-menembaknya sukses?" Tanya Ino to the point.

"Iya, Hinata. Kemarin bagaimana? Kau sudah jadian sama Naruto?" seorang cewek berambut cepol ala cina yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung, turut bertanya dengan antusias. Hinata hanya diam dan tersenyum manis pada dua temannya itu, sehingga membuat Ino dan Tenten benar –benar penasaran menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Bisa tolong jangan sebut nama Naruto lagi, didepanku?" Hinata berkata pelan tapi menekan di tiap kalimatnya. Ino mulai merasa sedikit was-was apalagi saat melihat senyum Hinata yang sedikit menyeramkan.

"Memang apa yang terjadi kemarin, Hinata?" Tanya Ino hati-hati. Tenten menelan ludah saat Hinata menjawab dengan tersenyum sangat. . . manis sementara siku-siku empat muncul didahinya.

"Dia sudah menaburkan garam di atas luka penantian cintaku yang panjang." Jawab Hinata dengan tenang.

"Jadi, kau ditolaknya?" tenten bertanya dengan ekspressi tidak percaya.

"Sebelum aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padanya. Dia sudah memotong kalimatku dan berkata, 'Sudah kuduga, kau demam, Hinata. Tubuhmu panas. Dari tadi wajahmu memerah dan tanganmu berkeringat. Kau pasti tidak tahan dengan musim panas kan?" Hinata berusaha dengan sabar menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada dua temannya, meski kentara sekali kalau nadanya benar-benar kesal. Tenten menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat, berusaha agar tawa yang dari tadi ditahannya tidak keluar. Begitu juga dengan Ino yang tampak susah payah untuk menahan tawa.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, aku tidak jadi menyatakan cintaku dan memberinya hadiah Byakugan." Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya sementara Ino dan Ten-ten langsung tertawa ngakak mendengarnya. Tapi, tawa mereka Cuma sebentar, karena menyadari bahwa Hinata sedang sebal saat ini.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Yang penting kau kan sudah berusaha. Sekarang saatnya bagimu mencari cinta yang baru. Jangan terpaku pada satu orang yang dari dulu tidak menyadari perasaanmu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu terluka." Ino berkata pelan sambil mengelus kepala Hinata. Tenten mengangguk setuju.

"Lagipula Hinata. Kau tahu tidak? sekarang ini akan diadakan pergantian kelas lho. Jadi, nanti kita akan mendapat kelas baru. Ya, semoga saja kita tetap sekelas." Lanjut Tenten

"Pergantian kelas, mengapa aku tidak tahu dan kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, itu karena kebijakan kepala sekolah yang baru. Kepala sekolah bilang kelas 2C itu hanya berisi siswa-siswa bodoh dan tak berbakat dengan nilai terjelek se-sekolah, kecuali kau, Hinata. Sementara kelas 2 yang lain berisi siswa-siswa berbakat dan pintar. Kepala sekolah merasa itu tidak adil. Jadi agar semuanya imbang maka seluruh kelas 2 akan diacak kembali sehingga tidak ada lagi kelas paling superior dan kelas paling terpuruk." Tenten menjelaskan panjang lebar. Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Nah, teman-teman. Ayo kita lihat pengumuman daftar kelas baru!" ajak Ino dengan semangat. Mereka bertiga pun beranjak ke papan pengumuman sekolah yang saat itu sedang penuh sesak dengan siswa-siswa.

"Hah, berdesak-desakan begitu, aku malas." Ino langsung illfeel saat membayangkan dirinya harus berdesakan dan mencium bau keringat yang menguar hanya untuk melihat rentetan nama dan kelas.

"Ya, sudah aku saja yang lihat. Kalian tunggu disini." Ten-ten yang memang gesit dan lincah segera berlari kea rah kerumunan siswa tersebut. sementara Ino dan Hinata hanya menatap cemas, saat tubuh Tenten yang boleh dibilang kurus itu mulai hilang ditelan kerumunan. Sekitar dua menit menunggu, akhirnya Tenten menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tubuhnya yang kurus dan lentur itu memang memudahkannya untuk menyelinap diantara desakan siswa-siswa yang heboh hanya karena melihat daftar kelas baru.

"Tenten, bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata dan Ino bersamaan.

"Hah. . untunglah. Kita sekelas teman-teman. Dan kelas kita yang baru adalah kelas 2A." jawab Tenten sambil mengusap peluh yang mengalir didahinya.

"Tapi, ada berita yang entah menurutku baik atau buruk untukmu Hinata, kita juga sekelas lagi dengan . . .Naruto." Mata lavender Hinata membulat mendengar peerkataan Tenten barusan. Sekelas dengan Naruto lagi? Itu berarti 3 tahun sekelas dengan Naruto? Oh, tidak! Padahal Hinata ingin melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto dan memulai awal yang baru. Tapi, bagaimana bisa jika Naruto terus berseliweran di hadapannya?!

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Hinata terdengar pasrah. Tenten dan Ino hanya menatap iba pada Hinata saat gadis bermata lavender itu menghela napas panjang.

"Oh, iya. Ada satu hal lagi!" Tenten kembali bersuara dengan semangat

"Apa?" Hinata dan Ino bertanya kompak.

"Hehe. . kita juga sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke, si anak kepala yayasan Sekolah kita! cowok terpopuler, super cool, super perfect, kaya, tampan, dan jenius! KYAA!" Tenten berteriak histeris. Ino juga ikut-ikutan. Mereka berdua berpelukan bahagia seperti adegan teletubies berpelukan. Hinata hanya menatap sweatdrop dua temannya itu. "Hah, memang siapa sih, Uchiha Sasuke itu?" gumam Hinata cuek.

"Kalau begitu. . . Let's go to the class!" Tenten dan Ino langsung menarik Hinata untuk segara menuju kelas yang baru. Kelas 2A. mereka tidak sabar untuk melihat kejutan di kelas baru mereka. Hm, memangnya ada kejutan apa?

Tiga gadis cantik itu masih berdiri mematung didepan sebuah pintu yang diatasnya terdapat papan kayu bertuliskan 2A. Si gadis berambut kuning panjang menoleh pada dua temannya. "Gimana? Are you ready?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menggenggam knop pintu. Dua temannya yang bermata lavender serta satunya yang berwajah oriental khas cina mengangguk mantap.

"KRIEET! Pintupun terbuka dengan derit yang tidak terlalu keras. JRENG! JRENG! JRENG! Ino yang pertama membuka pintu langsung membatu, begitu melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di depan matanya. Tenten yang berada di belakangnya dan penasaran mulai ikut melenggang masuk ke dalam. Dan ia pun memasang ekspressi yang sama dengan Ino. Mata keduanya membulat dan terpancar rona kebahagiaan yang tidak terlukiskan. Keduanya merasa berada di surga dan melayang di langit ke tujuh saat mata mereka di penuhi oleh cowok-cowok keren di depan sana. Semuanya tampan, batin mereka. tubuh mereka atletis dan oh, model rambut dan berpakaian mereka juga sangat modis, seperti model majalah korean boy band yang sering mereka liat. Oh, betapa beruntungnya. . begitu pikir mereka. hinata menghela napas lalu memasuki kelas dengan biasa. Di tariknya dua lengan temannya itu, yang seakan masih terpana pada para malaikat tampan disini.

"Hei, jangan mencolok begitu dong." Hinata memperingatkan sambil mendengus kesal. Ino dan Tenten hanya nyengir saja. hinata memilih meja pojok paling belakang yang dekat dengan jendela kaca. Itu tempat favorit Hinata. Sementara Ino dan Tenten duduk didepan meja Hinata karena menurut mereka, itulah tempat paling strategis untuk mengamati wajah cowok-cowok yang memanjakan mata mereka itu.

"wah, dia datang. Uchiha sasuke si pangeran SMA Konoha" Ino memekik tertahan dengan senyum kegirangan. Tenten berkya-kya ria saat melihat sesosok tampan berwajah stoic yang baru saja datang. Hinata yang awalnya tidak peduli, hanya menolehkan wajahnya sepintas karena sebersit rasa penasaran pada orang yang dipanggil Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Eh?" mata lavender Hinata membulat sempurna dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka,membuatnya tampak seperti boneka yang imut. .

"Di-dia kan yang kutabrak kemarin?" Hinata berkata pelan seakan pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada yang sangat gugup. Jantung Hinata berdegup tak karuan apalagi saat disadarinya, onyx hitam milik Uchiha Sasuke itu, kini memaku mata lavendernya dengan tatapan tajam. Uh, apa dia masih marah? Batin Hinata. Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya agar terbebas dari tatapan tajam onyx hitam itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang memalingkan muka dengan rona merah yang mewarnai pipi mulus cewek mungil itu. "Ah, kita berjodoh ya?" batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai nakal. Ia meletakkan tasnya ke meja paling depan dan duduk dengan santai.

"Sasuke kun! Ah, senangnya ternyata Sasuke kun sekelas denganku!" Seorang cewek yang baru saja masuk kelas berteriak histeris dan langsung memeluk erat pinggang sasuke dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku, Karin!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajah datar namun menyeramkan.

"Sasuke kun, kejam. . ." rengek wanita berambut merah tua itu lalu melepaskan kekangannya pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming. Baginya merepotkan menghadapi gadis manja seperti Karin ini, namun itu belum seberapa. . .

"Sasuke- kun! Aku mencintaimu!'

"Enak saja, Sasuke kun itu punyaku!

"Bukan! Sasuke kun itu punyaku! Aku yang paling cantik di sekolah Konoha ini!"

Sasuke hanya memandang jengah pada gadis-gadis yang saat ini memasuki kelas barunya dengan sangaat. . . ribut. Mereka adalah sebagian kecil dari para fansgirl-nya. Dan karena mereka inilah, Sasuke jadi tidak bisa kemana-mana dengan bebas. Bayangkan saja, ke kantin diikuti, ke perpus di intai, ke kelas di kerubungi, ke kamar mandi. . ya, untuk yang satu ini dia benar-benar harus sembunyi-sembunyi melakukannya, karena bisa saja fansgirl-nya yang liar itu memotret atau mengintainya saat melakukan hal yang sangat privasi dan rahasia.

"Wah, wah . sasuke benar-benar popular, ya?" seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda sebahu yang baru saja masuk, tampak menahan tawa saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang berwajah sebal karena mejanya dikerubungi fansgirlnya. Ya, hampir semua gadis di kelas barunya ini langsung datang mengerubungi mejanya, seperti sekawanan semut yang mengerubungi makanan manis. Bahkan Ino dan Tenten pun tak mau kalah. Para fansgirl itu tampak antusias saat bertanya, di mana rumahmu? Sudah sarapan belum? Berapa nomor teleponmu? Dan lain sebagainya.

"Diam kau Sakura. Bantu aku mengusir mereka." Kata Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Nah semuanya, tolong kembali ke tempat duduk kalian." Perintah Sakura dengan sabar namun tegas. Seolah mendapat hipnotis atau apa, yang jelas cewek-cewek anarkis itu kini kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Ya, bagaimanapun Sakura adalah seorang wakil ketua OSIS dengan segudang prestasi dan wajah cantik serta tubuh yang molek. Siapa coba yang tidak segan padanya? Sasuke menghela napas lega. Sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya, matanya tak sengaja menatap sosok gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam keunguan yang sedari tadi tampak melamun melihat sesuatu. Sasuke langsung tersadar, hanya cewek itu saja,Hinata, yang tidak menghampirinya disaat semua cewek di kelas ini datang beramai-ramai ke mejanya dan membuatnya jengah.

"Huh, jadi dia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pesonaku, eh?" entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sebal saat melihat Hinata masih setia di mejanya yang berada di pojok paling belakang, tanpa menyapa ataupun menatap kagum padanya, Uchiha Sasuke si pangeran Konoha. dan yang membuat wajah datarnya yang tampan itu berubah emosi adalah. . . objek yang dilihat Hinata! Seorang cowok rambut kuning jabrik yang sedang tertawa lepas bersama beberapa siswa laki-laki lain, Naruto!

"Cih! Jadi menurutmu si Baka itu lebih menarik dari pada aku, heh? Baiklah, akan kubuat kau menyukaiku, Hinata!" Sasuke menggeram dalam hati. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa hanya karena ada satu gadis dikelasnya ini yang tidak mengaguminya, ia jadi merasa kesal atau. . . justru tertarik dengan gadis itu.

"Yo Hinata!" Naruto menghampiri meja Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan dari kejadian kemarin. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis membalasnya meski tampak pancaran kesedihan diwajahnya juga.

"Hinata, aku. . aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena kemarin membuatmu marah. Dan sekali lagi maafkan aku, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah dan,. . menangis." Naruto menundukkan badannya di depan Hinata. Hinata tampak terkejut melihatnya. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat Naruto merasa begini bersalah, meskipun Naruto memang salah sih.

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok. Tidak apa." Jawab Hinata pelan sambil menunduk. 'Ya, tidak apa. karena ini juga sudah sering terjadi, Naruto. Bukan sekali ini saja kau menyakitiku. apakah kau tahu?' batin hinata miris.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan tertawa lebar.

"Terima kasih Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dengan gemas. Eh? Wajah Hinata langsung memerah sempurna seperti kepiting rebus, menyadari bahwa saat ini Naruto memeluknya dan . . . semua pandangan penghuni kelas ini menuju kearah mereka.

SUIT! SUIT! YARE YARE! Dan berbagai macam nada menggoda pun terdengar memenuhi kelas baru 2A. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan yang seperti mengganggunya itu, langsung memalingkan muka kearah lain. "SIAL!' umpatnya lalu bergegas keluar kelas.

"Na-naruto, lepaskan. Se-semuanya melihat kesini." Hinata berkata terbata-bata dengan wajah yang luar biasa malu.

"Ah, iya. Ya." Ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Eh, mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat kepergian Sasuke.

" Hn? Cari udara segar." Jawab cowok berambut hitam harajuku itu asal.

"KRIINNG. . .! Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Si rambut harajuku hanya menggeram kesal kembali ke mejanya dan duduk dengan tangan bersilang didada. membuat Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya heran. kenapa dengan mood tuan muda ini? begitu pikirnya. Tak berapa lama, sosok yang ditunggu pun muncul, seorang guru nyentrik yang kemana-mana selalu bawa masker. Sudah tau kan siapa? Yup, Kakashi!

"Pagi anak-anak!" sapa kakashi dengan senyum yang tak terlihat.

"selamat pagi, kakashi senpai." Balas murid-murid kelas 2A dengan kompak.

"Kalian pasti suka dengan kelas baru kalian, bukan?" lanjut kakashi basa-basi tapi memang sudah basi karena nyatanya tidak ada yang merespon.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sebagai awal dari kelas baru ini pasti bukan hal yang bagus jika kita mengadakan ulangan, bukan?" kakashi mencoba mengambil perhatian murid-muridnya dan. . . Yup, dia berhasil! Semua siswa dikelas itu, kecuali Sasuke, mengangguk antusias. Tampaknya, semua murid sudah paham betul dengan tabiat guru bermasker satu ini yang sangat suka memberi ulangan mendadak lalu membiarkan murid-muridnya berbingung-bingung ria sementara dia sendiri asyik dengan buku bacaannya.

"Nah, baiklah kalau begitu. Sebagai awal dari kelas baru, akan kuberi kalian tugas masing-masing yang dikerjakan oleh tiap kelompok. Tiap kelompok nanti hanya terdiri dari orang dan aku sendiri yang akan menentukan anggota kelompoknya. Bagaimana menyenangkan, bukan?" kakashi makin melebarkan senyumnya hingga matanya menyipit sempurna, menelan mata hitam miliknya.

"Huuu!" hanya itu respon dari sebagian besar murid

"Kakashi sensei! Dari dulu mana ada tugas yang menyenangkan? Apalagi tugas matematika?!" naruto yang berada di bangku pojok belakang langsung angkat bicara, tidak terima dengan tugas Kakashi barusan. Sementara murid-murid yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Wah. . ternyata ada Naruto. Kau masih sama berisiknya, Naruto. Eh, Hinata juga ada. Ckckck, tiga tahun bersebelahan dengan Naruto kau tidak bosan, Hinata?" Kakashi mengacuhkan Naruto dan beralih bertanya pada Hinata. Tentu saja, dengan maksud menyindir Naruto. Dan Hinata hanya bisa tergagap sebentar dengan muka merah yang menunduk, tanpa memberi jawaban apapun. Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya, kesal, lantaran disindir seperti itu apalagi beberapa murid menertawainya.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu kutentukan saja kelompoknya sekarang." Lanjut kakashi.

Semua murid diam mendengarkan pembagian kelompok yang dibacakan oleh Kakashi. Semuanya merasa sedikit was-was, karena bagaimanapun mereka masih belum jauh berkenalan dan tiba-tiba harus diberi tugas kelompok segala, dan kelompoknya Kakashi juga yang menentukan! Sementara itu banyak siswi, minus Hinata, yang berdo'a penuh harap agar mereka bisa berkelompok dengan Sasuke Uchiha, Kyaaa! Batin mereka jingkrak-jingkrak nggak karuan.

"Ino Yamanaka dengan Tenten."

"Sakura Haruno dengan Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata sedikit merasa sedih saat mendengar Kakashi memasangkan Naruto dengan Sakura. Padahal Hinata ingin sekelompok dengan Naruto. tapi, ya sudahlah, batin Hinata. Toh, ini hanya tugas kelompok saja.

"Hyuuga Hinata dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Mata Hinata sontak membulat sempurna. Beberapa siswi tampak merengut kesal sementara sebagian siswi yang lain bahkan ada yang menangis pilu, saat mendengar pangeran pujaan mereka, Uchiha Sasuke, ternyata tidak berjodoh dengan mereka. dan sebagai pelampiasan kecewe dari para fans girl Sasuke, Hinata mendapat death glare dari cewek-cewek seram itu. Pandangan menusuk mereka seakan berkata, "Jangan dekati Sasuke kun. Sasuke kun itu milikku, Hinata!" Sementara Kakashi masih dengan tenang melanjutkan pembagian kelompok yang belum dibacanya.

'A-apa? aku dengan cowok menakutkan itu?' Hinata melirik meja Sasuke sekilas dengan mimik takut dan. . . mata lavendernya bertumbukan dengan mata onyx hitam milik Sasuke. Hinata menelan ludah saat melihat senyum sinis terkembang di bibir Sasuke. Got You! Batin Sasuke memekik senang.

So, what do you think about this chap? still wanna to continue? ^_^ I hope so. . .

Review please. . .


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Chap_

"_Hyuuga Hinata dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Mata Hinata sontak membulat sempurna. 'A-apa? aku dengan cowok menakutkan itu?' Hinata melirik meja Sasuke sekilas dengan mimik takut dan. . . mata lavendernya bertumbukan dengan mata onyx hitam milik Sasuke. Hinata menelan ludah saat melihat senyum sinis terkembang di bibir Sasuke. Got You! Batin Sasuke memekik senang._

**Let's Find New Love, Hinata!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, this Fic belongs to me**

**Warning: OOC, school life, Geje-ness and little mess**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Nah, semuanya sudah mendapat pasangan kelompok masing-masing kan? nah sekarang kalian duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang menjadi pasangan kelompok kalian agar tugasnya bisa segera kubagi." Instruksi Kakashi. Semua murid pun bergerak mengikuti instruksi Kakashi. Suasana kelas menjadi ramai untuk beberapa waktu.

"Sasuke, kau kutinggal tidak apa, kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan mimik bercanda.

"Huh, pergi sana." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah cuek. Sakura hanya tertawa lalu beranjak ke belakang, menuju ke meja Hinata yang berada di samping partner kelompoknya, Naruto.

"Hinata, boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh, silahkan Sakura san." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata sendiri kemudian berdiri dan beranjak melangkah ke depan kelas, menuju meja Sasuke. Sasuke yang sebenarnya sadar bahwa kini Hinata sudah berdiri di samping meja Sakura, hanya pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf, U-uchiha san. Bo-boleh aku duduk disini." Hinata bertanya dengan nada super gugup. Wajahnya menunduk dengan semburat merah tipis menghias pipi putihnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon Sasuke. Hinata yang awalnya gugup ternyata cukup tersinggung dengan respon Sasuke tersebut.

"Kau ini irit bicara sekali." Balas Hinata dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedikit kesal. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke, Hinata langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke dengan menjaga jarak minimal 60 cm. Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata sebentar. Hinata yang dipandangi ternyata merasa risih.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil balas memandang Sasuke.

"Kau ini. padahal manis, tapi ternyata frigid ya?" goda Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang menggoda.

"Huh." Hinata tidak membalas kata-kata Sasuke dan membuang muka kearah lain.

"Nah, perwakilan kelompok maju kedepan untuk mengambil tugas yang telah kupersiapkan." Kakashi kembali bersuara setelah yakin semua siswa telah duduk dengan pasangan kelompoknya. Beberapa siswa pun maju untuk mengambil kertas berisi penjelasan tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Dengan berbagai macam ekspressi mereka mengambil kertas-kertas yang telah digulung rapid an baru membuka gulungan kertas itu setelah mereka kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, apa tugasnya?" Tanya Sasuke saat Hinata sudah kembali duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"membuat presentasi powerpoint tentang logaritma lalu pada pertemuan berikutnya hasil presentasi itu dijelaskan pada murid-murid yang lain." jelas Hinata.

"Ya sudah kau kerjakan sendiri saja. Kau bisa kan, Hinata?" Kata Sasuke dengan tenang. Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan, sukses membuat segi empat didahi Hinata muncul. 'cowok brengsek macam apa yang menyuruh-nyuruh perempuan untuk mengerjakan sendiri tugas yang mestinya dikerjakan bersama?!' batin Hinata terbakar emosi.

"BRAKK!" Hinata menggebrak meja didepan Sasuke dengan cukup keras. Hinata cukup menyadari bahwa ini ada di dalam kelas yang ramai manusia dan ini juga awal kelas baru. Tapi, kelakuan cowok berambut harajuku nyentrik ini benar-benar keterlaluan menurutnya. Beberapa murid yang tengah asyik berdiskusi langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pasangan kelompok Sasu-Hina tersebut.

" Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya kakashi sensei yang langsung merespon gebrakan Hinata tadi.

" Tidak. Saya. . saya tidak ingin sekelompok dengan dia." Ujar Hinata dengan cukup tegas. Beberapa murid perempuan yang mendengar ucapan Hinata tersebut langsung teriak – teriak geje,

"Kakashi sensei, saya mau ditukar kelompok dengan Hinata!"

"Saya bersedia bersama Sasuke kun!"

Ah, tidak. Saya saja kakashi sensei."

Kakashi hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Hinata. Hinata yang selama ini ia kenal tidak pernah komplain terhadap pasangan kelompok tiba-tiba keberatan dipasangkan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. 'Ada apa ini?' batin Kakashi. Tapi ekor mata Kakashi kemudian menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini duduk sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan death glare seakan memberi pesan ancaman yang berkata, "jangan ubah kelompok Sasu-Hina ini, atau kau kupecat!" ingat! Sasuke adalah anak kepala yayasan pemilik Sekolah, yang merupakan hal yang mudah baginya untuk memecat guru seperti Kakashi. Apalagi Kakashi selama ini sering mengajar sambil membaca buku yang mencurigakan.

GLEKH! Kakashi menelan ludah lalu berkata sabar pada Hinata yang masih memasang wajah jengkel.

"Maaf, Hinata tidak bisa. Ini sudah jadi keputusanku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya sementara Hinata yang mendengarnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya terduduk lesu di bangkunya. Beberapa siswi yang sudah teriak-teriak minta sekelompok sama Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan lesu. Nah lho?

"Baiklah anak-anak sekarang waktunya istirahat." Kata Kakashi dan bersamaan dengan itu bunyi bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi nyaring. KRINNG. . .!

"Kenapa kau tampak lesu begitu Hinata? Bukannya senang sebangku dengan pangeran macam Uchiha Sasuke? Tenten terlihat khawatir dengan wajah Hinata yang sedari tadi tampak masam.

"Iya, nih Hinata. Sebangku dengan cowok super tampan, malah ingin pindah. Kalau aku sih, pasti ingin deket terus sama Sasuke." Lanjut Ino cengar-cengir. Hinata tidak membalas ucapan dua temannya itu dan melanjutkan acara mengunyah onigiri yang dibawanya.

"Hinata. . . kau kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu menggebrak meja Sasuke tadi?" Tanya Tenten dengan ekspressi yang benar-benar khawatir. Hinata jadi merasa bersalah melihatnya. Bagi Hinata, Tenten adalah teman yang paling memperhatikan dan selalu tampak khawatir jika Hinata sedang uring-uringan.

"Tidak apa Tenten. Aku hanya kesal saja saat dia menyuruhku mengerjakan semua tugas itu sendiri." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis pada Tenten.

"Apa? Yang benar Hinata? Masak Sasuke kun sejahat itu?" Tanya Ino antusias.

"Benar Hinata. Selama ini yang kutahu, semua orang ingin sekelompok dengannya bila ada tugas kelompok. Kenapa? Karena Uchiha Sasuke itu sangat bisa diandalkan dan jenius. bahkan, aku pernah dengar jika dia sendiri yang mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya, karena anggota kelompoknya yang lain tidak peduli pada tugas yang diberikan." Terang Tenten panjang lebar. Hinata mendengarkan penjelasan Tenten dengan mimik seakan tidak percaya. Apa benar Uchiha Sasuke orang seperti itu? Lalu cowok yang tadi menyuruhnya mengerjakan semua tugas sendiri itu Uchiha Sasuke kan?

"Sudahlah Hinata. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, habiskan makananmu." Suara Tenten membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan memakan sashimi terakhirnya. Bersama Tenten dan Ino, Hinata kemudian kembali ke kelasnya, kelas 2A.

# # #

"Yo, Hinata. Terima kasih untuk bekalnya. Enak sekali. Sakura juga memuji bekal buatanmu." Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Hinata dkk ke dalam kelas, langsung memberikan apresiasi untuk bekal buatan Hinata yang tadi dimakannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan membalasnya. Ingat, selama ini Hinata selalu membuatkan Naruto bekal. Terlepas dari rasa sukanya pada cowok pirang itu, kebiasaan membuatkan bekal untuk Naruto seakan menjadi rutinitas hariannya. Apalagi, Naruto sekarang tinggal sendirian dirumahnya karena Ayah dan Ibunya sering menjalankan misi sebagai mata-mata Negara dan detektif. What? Kenapa Naruto malah seblo'on ini ya?

"Eh, tunggu. Tadi kau bilang bersama Sakura san, Naruto?" Tanya Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Hehe. . iya. Aku tadi makan siang bareng Sakura. Cuma berdua." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa lebar sampai mata birunya tertutup rapat. Tenten mulai merasa tidak enak. Ino juga langsung cepat mengerti keadaan. Mereka berdua melihat Hinata yang saat ini sedang tertunduk dalam dengan ekspressi yang sulit untuk digambarkan. Perpaduan antara rasa cemburu, sedih, kesal, dan sakit yang menjadi satu.

"Eh, Hinata mau kemana?" Tenten berteriak tertahan saat dilihatnya Hinata melangkah dengan gontai menjauh dari mereka.

"Aku . . . mau ke UKS. Aku merasa tidak enak badan. Tolong ya, Tenten, pelajaran berikutnya tolong ijinkan aku pada Kurenai sensei." Nada suara Hinata terdengar datar dan sedih. Namun, ia masih sempat tersenyum sedikit untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Ino dan Tenten terhadap dirinya. Ino dan Tenten hanya memandangi punggung Hinata yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Eh, Hinata. Kutemani, ya?" Ino bergerak menyusul Hinata namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat sekelebat sosok melewatinya dari samping dengan cepat. Lalu sosok itu berlari kearah Hinata dan menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat langkah Hinata terhenti.

"Eh?" mata lavender Hinata membulat saat dilihatnya tangan dingin seorang. . . Uchiha Sasuke menggandeng tangannya dengan tiba-tiba. Warna merah merona dengan cepat menjalari wajahnya.

"Aku akan ikut Hinata ke UKS. Jadi, tolong ijinkan aku juga." Perintah Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya yang benar-benar keren. Ino dan Tenten yang melihat pemandangan diluar skenario namun so sweet itu seakan terpaku sejenak sebelum megangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Nah, Hinata. Ayo pergi." Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk ikut melangkah bersamanya, meninggalkan Ino, Tenten dan juga Naruto yang memasang ekspressi berbeda-beda. Tenten dengan wajah cerah ceria karena melihat temannya dibawa kabur cowok super ganteng, Ino dengan mata berbinar dan pipi merona karena membayangkan dirinya berada pada posisi Hinata sekarang, dan Naruto yang Cuma garuk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal . . . *_*

"Tu-tunggu, U-Uchiha san." Seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo dengan mata lavender tampak berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan kekar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ada apa,Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Em. . bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? aku merasa tidak nyaman ." ucap Hinata malu-malu dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menyeret Hinata lagi menuju UKS yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi didepannya. Hinata mengembungkan pipinya yang chubby hingga dia kelihatan sangat sangat imut. . . tanpa menyadari bahwa kini orang yang sedang menyeretnya sedang tersenyum gembira.

"Ah, Sasuke kun. Tumben kemari. Sakit apa?" seorang perempuan berusia sekitar 26 tahun tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke yang memasuki ruangan kerjanya, ruang UKS.

"hn, aku mau istirahat sebentar, Suzune senpai. Dia juga." Terang Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata. Suzune hanya mangut-mangut mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan anak kepala yayasan satu ini. toh, saat ini juga tidak ada pasien yang harus ia rawat.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian berdua boleh istirahat. Aku masih ada pekerjaan sebentar, jadi kalian kutinggal." Suzune tersenyum sambil mulai beranjak pergi.

"Oh ya, satu lagi." Suzune yang hendak keluar dari pintu membalikkan badan sebentar dan menatap Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian.

"Selama aku tidak ada, kalian jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, ya.. ." kali ini senyum manis Suzune tampak mengerikan dengan aura hitam yang seakan mengancam. Hinata hanya sweatdrop sedangkan Sasuke stay cool.

"Memangnya kami mau apa?" kata Sasuke dengan angkuhnya. Suzune tidak membalas kata-kata Sasuke dan pergi sambil menutup pintu UKS. BLAM! Saat pintu tertutup sempurna, entah kenapa bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri menegak. Hinata menyadari sesuatu. Saat ini ia hanya berdua dengan seorang cowok bernama Uchiha Sasuke di ruang UKS yang hanya seluas 8m persegi.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau berharap aku melakukan sesuatu padamu, ya?" sasuke bertanya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya disalah satu kasur dalam ruangan itu.

"Eh? E-enak saja." Ujar Hinata dengan ketus. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Memang benar, jika dirinya berpikir Sasuke akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Uh, batin Hinata merutuk sebal sementara pipi mulusnya kini memerah, semerah buah tomat yang matang sempurna. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum jahil. Berhasil juga ia menggoda cewek manis ini, batinnya.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur yang berada disebelah kasur Sasuke, karena memang diruangan ini hanya ada dua kasur, yaitu kasur yang saat ini ditempati Sasuke dan satunya kini ia tempati. Hinata melirik Sasuke sekilas. Dilihatnya pemuda dengan model rambut harajuku itu tampak memejamkan mata sementara dada bidangnya naik turun dengan teratur bersama nafas lembut yang dikeluarkannya. Beberapa helai rambut Sasuke menutupi sebagaian keningnya. Lamat-lamat Hinata memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan lebih detail. Wajah tampan dengan kulit putih mulus bak porselen. Hidungnya yang besar dan mancung serta bibir yang mampu menyunggingkan senyum menawan yang mampu memikat hati kaum perempuan.

"Dia. . . tampan." Hinata bersuara lirih dengan pipi yang masih setia ditemani gurat-gurat merah merona. Eh, Hinata yang menyadari apa yang dikatakannya barusan langsung mem-Blush seketika. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan berusaha memejamkan mata untuk mengusir rasa malu yang sedang melandanya.

"Kau bilang aku tampan, Hinata?" sebuah suara pelan yang mirip bisikan menggoda terdengar begitu dekat ditelinga Hinata. Hinata dapat merasakan deru nafas seseorang yang menggelitik daun telinganya. Nafas yang segar dan lembut yang membuatnya nyaris terjengkang dari kasurnya.

"hah, U-uchiha san?" Hinata reflek membalikkan badannya dan itu malah membuat wajahnya kini berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah tampan Sasuke dengan jarak sekitar 5 cm. blush! Wajah Hinata memerah seketika!

"Kyaa. . !" hinata berteriak tertahan sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sasuke. Kini punggung Hinata sudah menempel pada tembok dibelakangnya. Posisi yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Hinata. Meskipun tubuh Hinata agak gemetaran karena takut, tapi Hinata bersumpah seandainya Uchiha Sasuke didepannya ini berbuat macam-macam, dia tidak akan segan meninju wajah tampan itu dengan Jyuukennya. Dan perlahan-lahan Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, menghimpit gadis mungil dihadapannya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke yang entah bagaimana harus menggambarkannya.

"Kau. . ." Sasuke berkata pelan di depan wajah Hinata, sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis imut itu. Sementara dada Hinata berdebar-debar tak karuan dengan posisi absurdnya bersama Sasuke. Pipinya semakin memerah seperti strawberry yang ranum saat dilihatnya wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Napas Sasuke juga ikut menari dan menderu diwajah Hinata.

"Kau kenapa menyukai Naruto si baka itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Hinata.

"Eh?" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Berikutnya Hinata menatap Sasuke heran dengan tatapan kenapa kau bisa tahu?ekspressi Hinata yang seperti itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin gemas. Dengan dua tangannya yang kekar, Sasuke mencubit dua pipi tembem Hinata membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan dengan wajah yang super cute menurut Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha Sasuke. ." jawab Hinata dengan nada sebal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih pelan. Ditatapnya tajam wajah Hinata yang saat ini ada di rengkuhan tangannya itu. Hinata merasa kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Ada pancaran marah, kesal, kecewa, dan . . cemburu yang terlihat diwajah Sasuke. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat, entah kenapa ia merasa takut untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya kini. Ya, takut. . karena ekspressi Sasuke itu terlihat seperti ekspressi orang terluka yang cintanya tidak terbalas. Cinta yang tidak dibalas oleh orang yang sangat kita cintai. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Memendam rasa seorang diri tapi rasa itu justru terabaikan.

"Sudahlah. . ." Sasuke melepaskan kekangan tangannya dari wajah Hinata kemudian berbalik dan merabahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Sa-suke?" tanpa sadar bibir Hinata memanggil nama itu. Namun yang dipanggil tidak merespon dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kea rah lain. hinata tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, ia berjalan ke kasur lain dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Te-terima kasih sudah menemaniku." Ucap Hinata dengan agak tergagap sebelum mata lavendernya menutup pelan karena menahan kantuk.

"Hn. Sama-sama." Sekilas Hinata dapat mendengar suara pelan milik Sasuke, sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap. Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa kini Sasuke berbalik menghadap ke arahnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang err. . . sedikit mesum. Dengan gerakan pelan dan hati-hati, Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju ke ranjang Hinata yang tidak begitu jauh darinya. Berikutnya, anak kepala yayasan Konoha High School itu sudah duduk manis di kursi sebelah kiri ranjang Hinata.

Sasuke menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya sementara matanya tak lepas mengamati objek mengagumkan didepannya. Hinata tidur dengan wajah polos nan damai dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher. Wajah Hinata tampak sangat tidak berdosa dan imut. Napas Hinata yang lembut menjadi suara yang begitu menggoda di telinga Sasuke. Apalagi bibir merah mungil Hinata yang sedikit terbuka, membuat gadis manis itu terlihat tanpa pertahanan sama sekali.

'Ayolah Sasuke, tahan dirimu. masak kau mau menyerang cewek yang sedang tidur sih' Sasuke terus meneguhkan imannya untuk tidak menjadi 'serigala lapar yang menyerang domba yang sedang terlelap'. Namun, tak urung juga jemari Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata yang putih mulus dan chubby itu membuat sensasi lembut dan nyaman bagi Sasuke. 'aduh, kalau begini mana bisa tahan? Menyentuh pipinya saja efeknya sudah begini. Kau pasti ingin lebih kan Sasuke?' kali ini sisi iblis Sasuke meneror Sasuke dengan bujukan-bujukan yang begitu menggoda.

"Ngh. ." desah Hinata sementara tubuhnya menggeliat perlahan. dan karena efek dari gerakan Hinata itu, membuat selimut dan kerah seragamnya sedikit tersingkap sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat bahu mungil Hinata yang sedikit tersingkap. Sasuke menelan ludah sejanak melihat pemandangan itu. Sementara sisi baik dan sisi buruknya terus memberikan nasehat-nasehatnya.

'Sial!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati lalu tangannya tergerak membetulkan selimut Hinata meski sebenarnya ia agak tidak rela melakukannya. Selesai dengan tugasnya, Sasuke segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS. Bukan apa-apa. Sasuke bukannya mau meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Hanya saja, kalau terus terkurung bersama Hinata dalam ruang sempit begitu pasti 'berbahaya' kan? dan Sasuke yang gentleman tentunya tidak mau menyandang gelar lelaki serigala penyerang sleeping beauty.

.

.

.

TBC. . . Still wanna to continue, minna? ^-^

Special Thanks for:

Dewi Natalia : Fic ini Sasu-Hina. Dan maaf sebelumnya tidak terdapat tulisan TBC. Karena masih pemula dalam penulisan fic, sya akui masih banyak yang kacau dan amburadul. Terima kasih atas smua kritik.x yg membangun dan trima ksih mau lanjut m'bca crita sya! ^-^

Freeya Lawliet : Maaf! Maaf! Author memang masih pemula. So next chap, saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi dalam pnulisan typo, tanda baca dan segala penulisan yang kurang. ^_^ Terima kasih sudah me-review fic ini. Oh, ya apakah fic ini terlalu OOC?

Kau-Tahu-Siapa : Salam kenal juga Kau-Tahu-Siapa :D  
Eh, beneran crita ini bgus? Kukira crita ini OOC. untuk penulisan tanda baca yang kurang tepat dan lain sebagainya, ya, mungkin next chap akan diperbaiki lgi ;)

yuu detie-chan Indriani : Hm, , di fic ini memang Hinata sya buat sebagai cewek yang sebenernya anggun tapi mudah kesal terutama ktika berhadapan dengan naruto yg lemot maupun Sasuke yg seenaknya. Ya, sya cba bikin karakter Hinata yg sedikit brbeda dri biasa.x , smoga tdak trlalu OOC

Kazuko Nozomi : Hello,Kazoku! Salam kenal juga..  
Terima ksih sdah menyukai fic GaJe ini :D Oh, ya pairing.x SasuHina koq. Pkoknya endingnya SasuHina ^-^

LylaAkariN : Terima ksih krena sdah menunggu update fic ini ^-^

Sbenernya ide fic ini jga karena sya menginginkan karakter Hinata yg sedikit berbeda. Hahha. . mungkin lucu jga klo di film.x ada adegan Hinata yg sdikit 'pemarah'

Moku-Chan : Salam kenal Moku chan

Gmana chapter ke-3 ini ? Sasu Hina udah sebangku, tpi maaf cma sbentar. -_- Mungkin chapter selanjut.x author bkal 'paksa' mreka berdua buat sbangku lbih lama. :D

Ryuka Kagare : Terima ksih krena sdah semangat m'baca fic sya. Ya, sperti yg kmu perkirakan, sifat blo'on Naruto terhadap perasaan Hinata krena naruto hnya menganggap hinata sbgai kawan dan adik perempuan, tdak lbih. -_- kasihan bnget y, Hinata. . . Tpi kan pairing.x emank Sasu-Hina. Jadi nanti.x Hinata bakal melihat Sasuke & melupakan Naruto, hehe. . :)

Dan untuk semua readers yg menyempatkan membaca Fic ini Terima kasih banyak! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Nyaa! Author kembali lagi! Maaf, untuk update yang lama. . . author benar-benar disibukkan dengan bermacam-macam tugas yg deadline.x saling berpacu. 4 tugas sekaligus dengan deadline seminggu, Bayangkan?! Kasihan banget kan Author . . . Huwe! (para readers: 'nie author seledeng y?') -_- **

**Author ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers yang maih sudi membaca fic ini ^-^**

**So, here we are. . .**

**Let's Find New Love, Hinata!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, this Fic belongs to me**

**Warning: OOC, school life, Geje-ness and little mess**

"Kyaa! Sasuke kun sudah datang!"

"Sasuke kun darimana saja? aku benar-benar merindukanmu!"

"Sasuke kun, dari tadi aku mencarimu!"

Baru selangkah kaki si bungsu Uchiha melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya, ia harus dihadapkan pada teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para fansgirlnya yang sekarang mulai merangsek mendekatinya.

"Minggir." Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin. Memang ucapan Sasuke cukup ampuh untuk membuat para fansgirlnya menyingkir, memberikan jalan baginya, namun tatapan sparkling di mata mereka justru semakin bersinar sambil berteriak kompak, "Kyaaa! Keren. .!"

"Hah.. ." Sasuke hanya menghela napas malas lalu duduk kembali ke bangkunya. 'untung Kurenai sensei belum datang' pikir Sasuke. Baru sebentar Sasuke menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke kursi, ia sudah dicerca pertanyaan oleh orang yang benar-benar membuatnya semakin bad mood.

"Teme! Mana Hinata? Kau tadi bilang mau menemaninya di UKS, kenapa sekarang kembali ke kelas sendirian?! Suara toa Naruto sukses membuat pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu dihadiahi death glare oleh para fans Sasuke. Dan yang paling parah, kini Sasuke harus dikeroyok oleh para fansgirlnya untuk menuntut kebenaran ucapan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, jangan ditanya lagi. Ia sudah terkapar jauh dari meja Sasuke karena serbuan fans girl Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun. . . apa itu benar?" Karin menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, yang menurut Sasuke terlihat memuakkan.

"Aku juga mau berduaan dengan Sasuke kun di UKS!" ucap seorang gadis lain yang berambut pirang pucat bernama Shion.

"Enak saja. sasuke kun itu punyaku!" dan suasana kelas kembali ribut dengan berbagai macam teriakan sampai akhirnya Kurenai sensei muncul. Sasuke menghela napas lega melihat kedatangan guru Fisika itu, meskipun para siswa yang lain harus meneguk ludah karena membayangkan pelajaran tentang rumus-rumus rumit yang nantinya akan mereka hadapi.

Di sebuah ruangan yang tidak begitu luas yang hampir seluruhnya didominasi oleh warna putih, seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang baru saja membuka matanya. Mata putihnya yang seperti sinar rembulan, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya yang mengkonfrontir matanya. Hinata menguap pelan lalu bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjangnya. Kebiasaan Hinata setelah bangun tidur adalah, ia akan duduk bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang, tanpa melakukan apapun. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, barulah gadis cantik itu menengokkan wajahnya untuk melihat jam dinding yang seakan juga menatapnya.

"Mmm. . . masih jam 4 sore rupanya." Gumam Hinata sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Eh? Jam 4 sore?!" kini mata lavender Hinata terbuka sempurna. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak kusut berubah menunjukkan raut kecemasan. Ditengoknya jendela kaca yang berada tepat disampingnya. Langit berwarna kuning kemerahan memenuhi indera penglihatannya, dan saat ia menengok ke bawah, tampak para siswa yang keluar dari kelas masing-masing sambil memanggul tas, yang berarti sudah waktunya pulang. Ketika Hinata hendak mengalihkan pandangannya, tiba-tiba ia melihat siluet seseorang berambut kuning cerah yang begitu dikenalnya sedang berjalan pulang bersama seseorang gadis berambut merah jambu. Hinata tertegun sebentar, jari-jarinya sedikit menekan permukaan kaca didepannya, memantulkan wajah cantik alaminya yang tampak terluka.

'Tidak. Kau pasti salah paham, Hinata. Mereka mungkin hanya akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Tidak lebih. Ya, hanya tugas kelompok. Karena itu sekarang Naruto pulang bersama dengan Sakura dan tidak menunggumu untuk pulang bersama seperti biasa.' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan segala prasangka buruk yang diam-diam menyusup dalam otaknya. Hinata sangat menyadari ada rasa cemburu yang mengoyak hatinya, apalagi saat dilihatnya Naruto dan Sakura yang saling bergandengan tangan dan Naruto tampak begitu menikmatinya. Terbukti dari senyum lebar pemuda itu, meskipun terkadang Sakura tampak bersungut-sungut dan kelihatan kesal pada Naruto. Tangan Hinata terkepal erat menahan gemuruh di dadanya. 'Kau bodoh Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menganggap Naruto sebagai teman saja, sama seperti Naruto menganggapmu.' Dalam hati Hinata terus merutuki perasaan cintanya yang tak kunjung hilang. Rasa sakit yang selalu muncul saat melihat pemuda berambut jabrik kuning itu hanya melihatnya sebatas teman masa kecil. Hinata masih terjebak dalam lamunannya sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara berisik pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar.

GRAAKK! Hinata menolehkan wajahnya pada sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda bermata onyx baru saja membuka pintu UKS. Hinata tertegun saat dilihatnya tangan kiri pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"K-Kenapa kau. . ." Hinata belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Sasuke sudah memotong duluan.

"Ayo pulang." Perintahnya datar sambil melemparkan tas Hinata. Hinata meski agak tidak siap, tapi berhasil juga menangkap tasnya.

"Ugh! Bisakah kau memberikan tasku dengan cara yang lebih normal, Uchiha Sasuke?" sungut Hinata, namun tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Sasuke. Sasuke justru melangkah maju mendekati Hinata lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata tanpa meminta persetujuan apapun dari si empunya.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang dapat Hinata ucapkan saat untuk kedua kalinya tangannya 'diseret' oleh Sasuke. "Katanya kerja kelompok. Jangan kira kau bisa kabur dariku, ya?" Ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat melihat punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. 'sebenarnya apa sih mau orang ini?' batin Hinata. Tanpa sadar, Hinata sama sekali tidak berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan mengikuti kemanapun langkah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tidak diketahui oleh Hinata.

Hinata tampak tertegun saat kini dihadapannya berdiri sebuah rumah super besar yang begitu kental adat Jepangnya. Mata purple white milik Hinata mengamati sekitarnya yang merupakan sebuah taman yang luas. Penataan taman yang cantik dengan kombinasi dari rumput hijau yang tampak seperti dataran pulau dengan hamparan pasir putih yang mengelilinginya dengan pola lingkaran simetris. Beberapa pohon momiji dengan daunnya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan turut menambah kesejukan taman itu. Ditambah suara merdu gemericik air yang mengucur dari sebilah bambu yang berada di sebuah miniature pulau kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah kolam besar berisi aneka teratai dan ikan koi beraneka warna. Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketakjubannya pada kediaman Uchiha ini. Bibirnya yang mungil sedikit terbuka menggumamkan kata-kata pujian ditambah lagi mata bulat besarnya yang terdapat binar-binar kekaguman yang membuatnya begitu. . . uh, sangat imut.

"A-ano, apa benar ini rumahmu, Uchiha san?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sasuke yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mendengus kesal, "Menurutmu rumah siapa lagi?"

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke cuma mengangguk-angguk sebelum berbicara, "kukira kediaman yakuza itu menyeramkan. . ." gumam Hinata dengan polosnya. Pik! Simpang empat muncul di dahi "Jadi kau pikir aku ini seorang yakuza?" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. Hinata menelan ludah susah payah saat dilihatnya wajah horror Sasuke plus kedut sebal yang berada di dahinya.

"Ah, Sasuke kun. Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke rumah?" sebuah suara lembut milik seorang wanita menginterupsi dialog Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya malas dan mendapati seorang wanita yang tetap terlihat cantik dan muda di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala empat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikoto, Okan-nya.

"Wah! Ada gadis manis rupanya! Kau pacarnya Sasuke, ya?" Wanita berambut gelap panjang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Hinata sedikit bingung saat wanita itu tiba-tiba meraih tangannya dan menatap wajahnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan seakan melihat seorang menantu dari surga.

"Ya, ampun. Kamu imut sekali. .!" pekik Mikoto sambil mencubit gemas pipi Hinata.

"A-ano. S-saya bukan. . ." Hinata belum sempat mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya karena Mikoto sudah menyeret tangannya untuk masuk ke rumah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti dari belakang sambil menghela napas lelah.

"Tadaima!" ucap Mikoto dengan riang sambil membuka pintu.

"Okaerinasai." Balas seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat dengan senyum yang melekat dibibirnya. Sementara dua orang lain, yang satunya adalah seorang pria berusia sekitar 24 tahunan dengan rambut hitam dikuncir dan seorang lain adalah pria paruh baya berambut coklat kehitaman yang begitu tekun membaca berita dikoran, hanya memperhatikan sekilas sambil tetap santai duduk di sofa.

"S-Sai kun?" Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat pemuda berkulit pucat berambut hitam yang ia ketahui bernama Sai berada di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha. Namun, Hinata langsung membeku saat dilihatnya dua pasang mata onyx milik Fugaku dan Itachi kini ganti menatapnya dengan tatapan menginvestigasi mengingat Hinata memang satu-satunya orang asing di tempat ini.

"S-Selamat malam." Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit gugup lalu menunduk dalam-dalam pada penghuni rumah yang sedang menatapnya.

"Lho, Hinata chan. Tumben main kesini?" sapa Sai masih dengan senyum tipisnya. Sementara Hinata yang ditanyai hanya terdiam karena sedikit kesulitan untuk mencerna kehadiran Sai yang setahunya tidak mempunyai embel-embel Uchiha.

"Astaga Sai. . . jadi kau sudah tahu kalau Sasuke akan memberikanku calon menantu?" Kali ini Mikoto angkat bicara yang membuat baik Hinata maupun Sasuke langsung mendelik bersamaan pada wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Calon menantu?" Sai mengulang perkataan Mikoto dengan ekspressi tidak yakin, "Ya. Tentu saja." jawab Mikoto sambil mengangguk senang. Itachi dan Fugaku yang awalnya baru menekuni kembali koran mereka, kini kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok Sasu-Hina yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Fugaku mendehem pelan dengan suaranya yang agak berat sambil melirik Sasuke seakan meminta penjelasan, membuat pemuda berambut raven itu mau tak mau merasa gentar juga.

"Ibu, jangan sembarang. ." Sasuke hendak menjelaskan tapi Mikoto sudah menyela lebih dulu. Mikoto menarik Hinata ke tengah ruang tamu, berhadap-hadapan dengan Fugaku dan Itachi plus Sai.

"Nah, Fugaku suamiku dan Itachi anak sulungku tersayang, perkenalkan ini Hinata. Calon isteri Sasuke dan juga calon menantuku." Jelas Mikoto sambil tersenyum bahagia disamping Hinata yang membeku -akibat tatapan tajam Fugaku dan Itachi. Sai Cuma terbengong-bengong lalu melirik Sasuke yang ternyata juga tampak salah tingkah akibat ulah Okan-nya itu.

"Eh, A-ano. . S-sebenarnya. . ." Hinata kesulitan bicara untuk sekedar mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah pacar Sasuke apalagi calon menantu. Apa boleh buat, Hinata memang merasa sangat menciut melihat tatapan Fuga-Ita, terutama Fugaku yang dirasa Hinata sangat angker dengan tangan kekar yang selalu bersidekap di tangan apalagi wajah Fugaku juga tampak mengeras.

"Dia bukan pacarku." Ujar Sasuke singkat yang membuat Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Mikoto reflek menoleh pada Sasuke dengan muka cemberut.

"Kami ini baru sekelas, Ibu." Jelas Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata

"B-benar. Kami hanya akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Ujar Hinata dengan nada hati-hati. Suasana hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif mengeluarkan suara sampai kemudian terdengar suara nyaring Mikoto.

"Ya. Sudah. Kalau begitu agar hubungan kalian menjadi semakin dekat, kita akan makan malam bersama!" ujar Mikoto dengan antusias. Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah mendengar perkataan Mikoto barusan. Kami Sama, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

. . . . . .

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang. Hanya berdua dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam legam yang tampak bersemangat memotong beberapa jenis sayuran dan ikan segar.

"Hinata, bisa kau gantikan aku memotong ikan ini? Aku harus memeriksa supnya." Ujar Mikoto sambil mengusap peluh yang meluncur dari keningnya.

"baiklah, bi." Jawab Hinata sopan lalu mulai mengambil alih pisau di tangan Mikoto dan mulai memotong ikan cakalang dihadapannya. Mikoto memperhatikan sekilas bagaimana dengan cekatannya Hinata memotong ikan cakalang itu menjadi dua bagian, membersihkan kepala dan isi perutnya lalu memisahkan bagian daging dengan tulang.

"Wah, kau pandai memasak juga, ya." Puji Mikoto. Hinata yang mendengar pujian Mikoto hanya tersenyum malu dengan gurat kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya, membuat Mikoto juga tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Hinata, sebenarnya aku tidak main-main saat mengatakan kau adalan calon menantuku. Aku sudah merasa sangat senang saat pertama bertemu denganmu." Ujar Mikoto dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memasukkan aneka sayur ke dalam panci. Hinata terdiam sejenak, mengamati bagaimana ekspressi Mikoto yang tampak bahagia itu, ah, itu mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya. Ya, Hinata ingat bagaimana dulu ia sering memasak bersama ibunya sambil sesekali bercerita dan tertawa bersama.

"Kau tahu tidak, betapa membosankannya hidupku dengan ketiga lelaki dingin itu kecuali Sai yang selalu tersenyum tanpa henti." Ujar Mikoto lagi kali ini dengan mimik muka cemberut yang membuat Hinata ingin tertawa. Hinata tahu, Mikoto tidak sungguh-sungguh merasa bosan dengan semua lelaki yang ada di rumah ini. Buktinya Mikoto selalu terlihat riang dan bersemangat.

"Hah. . kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana sikap dingin Fugaku dan Itachi? Sasuke juga jadi ikut-ikutan dingin. Kenapa semua anakku lebih memilih meniru sikap ayah mereka daripada aku yang ibu mereka ini, ya?" keluh Mikoto sambil membentuk bulatan-bulatan nasi onigiri. Hinata hanya mendengarkan dengan penuh pengertian semua keluh kesah wanita yang ada di sampingnya ini sementara tangannya juga tidak henti mencincang bumbu dan daging hingga menjadi bentuk yang lebih halus dan kecil.

"Fugaku itu, kalau kuajak melihat tayangan Dorama selalu sibuk dengan berkasnya. Itachi juga sama sibuknya dengan ayahnya. Sibuk belajar, mengikuti olimpiade dan kegiatan lainnya. Sasuke juga begitu, sering sekali mengerjakan tugas ini itu sampai lupa tidak mencari pacar. Kalau ia punya pacar kan aku bisa punya calon menantu yang menemaniku. Sai juga sering membuatku kesal. Setiap kali ia kucurhati sesuatu yang sekiranya menyedihkan, ia selalu dan selalu tersenyum. Hingga terkadang aku merasa frustasi ingin mencekik mereka semua." Hinata terkikik geli mendengar penuturan wanita bermarga Uchiha itu. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa nyaman bersama dengan Mikoto seperti ini. Bukankah, sekarang ini mereka memang mirip seperti pasangan mertua dan menantu?

"Menyebalkan juga sih menghadapi mereka semua. Tapi, aku tetap menyayangi mereka." Ujar Mikoto lalu kembali pada wajahnya yang sumringah. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Karena itu Hinata. . . kau mau kan menjadi menantuku?" DEG! Hinata sontak menghentikan gerak tangannya. Mikoto menatapnya dengan wajah memelas dan puppy eyes maut andalannya.

"Ayolah Hinata. . . Apa kau tidak kasihan kepadaku? Aku ingin punya menantu perempuan yang bisa kuajak berbagi dan berkeluh kesah. Selain itu, kita nanti bisa melihat dorama, berbelanja bersama, makan di kafe, dan banyak hal lainnya. Ah, Pasti menyenangkan. . . iya kan Hinata?" Kali ini kedua tangan Mikoto menangkup kedua tangan mungil Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya dapat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat dilihatnya mata Mikoto yang bersinar penuh pengharapan.

"Ibu, sudah selesai belum?" suara datar Sai menginterupsi kegiatan Hinata dan Mikoto.

"Ah, Ma-maaf Sai kun sebentar lagi." Ujar Hinata yang pertama kali tersadar dan segera memasukkan daging dan bumbu yang sudah ia cincang ke dalam penggorengan lalu menumisnya. Mikoto melirik tajam pada Sai yang dibalas Sai dengan mengangkat bahu, "Apa?" tanya Sai benar-benar tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sehingga membuatnya mendapat _deathglare_ dari ibunya. 'Kau sudah mengacaukan rencana ibu untuk membujuk Hinata bodoh!' batin Mikoto meraung-raung.

. . . . . . . .

"Semuanya sudah siap!" Mikoto berkata dengan riang setelah ia dibantu oleh Hinata meletakkan semua piring, cangkir dan perlengkapan makan lainnya diatas meja besar ruang makan. Fugaku dan Itachi segera meletakkan Koran bacaan mereka lalu dengan tenang dan berwibawa duduk di kursi, yang selanjutnya diikuti oleh Sai. Sasuke juga bangkit dari kesibukannya yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan laptop dihadapannya. Sebelum beranjak ke kursi, pemuda berambut raven gelap ini sempat memperhatikan Hinata yang berdiri mematung disamping Mikoto. Hinata mengalihkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan gurat-gurat merah yang tiba-tiba menyebar dipipinya saat melihat seulas senyum nakal terkembang dibibir Sasuke.

"Ehemm!" deheman berat Fugaku sontak mengagetkan Sasuke dan membuat anak kedua Uchiha itu langsung duduk dikursinya, sambil sedikit melirik ayahnya yang ternyata masih memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Itadakimasu!" dan selanjutnya, seluruh penghuni kediaman Uchiha itupun memulai makan malam mereka. Hinata menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Bukan, bukan karena makanan yang sudah ia buat bersama Mikoto tidak enak. Zenzai1 yang saat ini ia kunyah terasa pas manis maupun tingkat kematangannya hanya saja Hinata sulit menikmati secara sempurna karena posisi Hinata yang kurang menguntungkan menurut Hinata. Meskipun disamping kanannya ada bibi Mikoto yang baik hati dan ramah, tetapi aura menakutkan dari Fugaku yang berada di samping Mikoto membuat gadis manis itu ketar-ketir. Ditambah lagi, sebelah kiri Hinata adalah Uchiha Itachi dan disamping Itachi ada Sasuke yang dalam beberapa kesempatan curi-curi pandang pada Hinata, membuat gadis itu ingin melemparkan sumpit yang digenggamnya pada pemuda berambut raven itu karena ulah Sasuke membuat Itachi jadi melirik Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian. Sasuke sih, mungkin tidak peduli dengan lirikan tajam onyx kakaknya itu, tapi Hinata. Oh, god . . . tangan gadis itu bahkan berkeringat dingin saat memegang sumpit.

"Onigiri ini rasanya tidak seperti biasanya." Ujar Fugaku memecah keheningan. Semua yang ada di situ diam, termasuk Hinata yang hampir tersedak. Bagaimanapun gadis itulah yang berandil besar dalam pembuatan nasi kepal putih itu. Hinatalah yang memasak daging isi serta memberikan takaran bumbunya, sedangkan Mikoto hanya membuat nasi dan membentuknya.

"A-ano. , m-maaf. O-onigiri itu s-saya yang membuatnya. M-maaf jika rasanya agak aneh." Ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Sekali lagi, hening selama beberapa saat. Mikoto kemudian tertawa kecil lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata, menenangkan.

"Onigirinya enak kok, Hinata. Iya kan, suamiku?" ujar Mikoto lalu berbalik menghadap suaminya. Fugaku hanya mengangguk sekali dengan kedua tangan yang masih bersidekap di dadanya.

"Rasa asinnya pas. Aku suka. Tidak seperti buatan ibu yang. . ." Sai ikut menimpali sambil tersenyum namun cepat-cepat ia memutus kalimatnya saat melihat ibunya yang balas meliriknya dengan wajah horror.

"Katsuobushi2 ini juga enak apalagi ditambah saus tomat." Sasuke ikut berkomentar sambil menyuapkan potongan ikan cakalang ke mulutnya.

"Ah, itu ide Hinata untuk menjadikan tomat kesukaanmu itu sebagai saus pendamping katsuobushi." Jelas Mikoto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke menatap Hinata sekilas, yang ditatap hanya menunduk dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Sasuke lantas menyeringai melihatnya.

"Habiskan makananmu." Perintah Itachi saat mendapati Sasuke yang masih menyeringai.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke sambil menekuni kembali katsuobushinya. Acara makan malam itupun kembali berjalan secara normal. Hinata tidak lagi merasa setegang sebelumnya, apalagi saat ia mendengar penuturan dari Mikoto bahwa Fugaku dan Hiashi, ayah Hinata adalah sahabat lama. Sesekali, keluarga Uchiha itu mengobrol ringan sambil makan, tentunya yang paling mendominasi obrolan adalah Mikoto dan Sai, sedangkan Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan sopan. Tiga Uchiha sisanya sudah pasti cuma diam atau sedikit berkomentar singkat.

….

"Jadi, mengapa Sai kun tidak pernah memakai marga Uchiha?" tanya Hinata pada Sai yang saat ini asyik menggambar sketsa binatang sambil rebahan di atas sofa. Tentu saja, percakapan itu setelah selesai makan malam dan setelah Hinata membantu Mikoto membereskan semua peralatan makan yang kotor. Sai menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak, meletakkan telunjuknya didagunya seakan menimbang-nimbang untuk memberitahu atau tidak. Sasuke yang melihat pose adiknya itu hanya mendecih pelan.

"Soalnya itu merepotkan bagiku." Ujar Sai dengan senyum khasnya. Hinata mengerjapkan mata lavendernya beberapa kali, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sai.

"Bukannya merepotkan, tapi memang aib yang harus ditutupi. Mana ada keturunan Uchiha malas sepertimu?" Balas Sasuke sarkatis. Sai menatap Sasuke heran, dia yang ditanya Hinata kok Sasuke yang nyolot sih. Bilang Sai sebagai aib lagi, what the fuck! Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian Sai tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tahu alasan mengapa kakaknya yang berambut pantat ayam itu jadi uring-uringan. Sepeleh saja. Saat ini mereka bertiga, Hinata, Sai, dan Sasuke sedang bersantai di ruang tamu. Hanya saja, Hinata lebih condong kearah Sai. Lebih suka melihat hasil gambar Sai dan mengobrol ringan dengan cowok berkulit paling pucat di kediaman Uchiha itu, sehingga si rambut pantat ayam terabaikan dengan laptop yang tidak bisa diajak bicara.

" Aku hanya tidak mau dikerubuti fans gadis-gadis liar seperti seseorang. Bisa-bisa nanti aku tidak bisa menggambar dengan tenang. Apalagi kalau ke KM sekolah harus sembunyi-sembunyi supaya tidak diintai gadis-gadis buas itu." Jelas Sai sambil melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Sasuke balas melotot namun itu justru membuat Sai nyengir lebar.

"Bagaimanapun menyandang gelar Uchiha itu berarti selalu identik dengan kejayaan dan kepopuleran, sehingga banyak orang yang datang mendekat dengan berbagai maksud yang tidak kita ketahui. Karena itu, aku lebih nyaman memakai nama Sai saja. Oh, ya. . ." Sai menggantung kalimat terakhirnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kini memposisikan dirinya mendekat pada Hinata. Hinata hanya diam saja saat pemuda itu berbisik pelan didekat telinganya.

"ini rahasia diantara kita berdua ya, Hinata chan. . ." Bisik Sai dengan suara yang dibuat semesra mungkin. Hinata tergagap sebentar dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah, karena posisi Sai yang begitu dekat.

"Hinata. . .!"Teriak Sasuke diambang batas kekesalannya. Sasuke lantas berdiri, dengan langkah menghentak-hentak menghampiri Hinata yang masih terduduk diam. Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan 'ada apa?' sementara mata onyx yang ditatap justru menyipit marah.

"Kau pikir aku mengajakmu kemari untuk berbincang dengan Sai?"Sasuke berkata dengan nada dingin penuh penekanan diakhiri telunjuknya yang menunjuk wajah Sai. Hinata hanya menggeleng dengan watadosnya.

"Tentu saja untuk kerja kelompok." Ujar Hinata dengan innocentnya yang membuat Sasuke jadi tambah uring-uringan. "Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa dari tadi kau malah asyik dengan dia?!" Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menunjuk wajah Sai lagi. Sai sendiri hanya sweatdrop menyadari wajahnya sebagai objek asal tunjuk.

"Ha-habisnya kau kelihatan sibuk sekali dengan laptopmu. Aku jadi bingung harus mengerjakan apa." Ujar Hinata jujur apa adanya. Tepat. Sebenarnya setelah makan malam tadi, Hinata hendak bertanya tentang tugas itu tetapi, niatnya selalu urung karena melihat wajah serius Sasuke yang sedang berhadapan dengan layar laptop. Salahkan saja wajah Sasuke yang kelewat serius, seakan menyampaikan pesan 'Don't disturb me or you'll go to hell!'. Sasuke tercekat sebentar, menyadari kesalahannya. Tapi, bukan sifat seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengakui kesalahannya, jaim dong.

"itu bukan alasan, Hinata. Sekarang cepat kerjakan tugasnya." Sasuke kembali pada muka cool dan kalimat datarnya. Hinata tidak menyahut, hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan beralih mengekori Sasuke yang hendak mengambil laptopnya.

"Ne, Sasuke. Bukannya tugas kalian sudah kau selesaikan sedari tadi sebelum makan malam?" Sai menyeletuk sambil menghadapkan layar laptop Sasuke yang lebih dulu diambilnya. Di layar itu terpampang jelas presentasi powerpoint yang mempunyai 15 slide dan telah sampai pada slide 'terima kasih atas perhatiannya' yang berarti tugas membuat presentasi itu telah rampung. Tuntas. Sasuke tercekat lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pikun di usia semuda ini? Bukannya ia pikun, ia terlanjur mengikuti amarahnya hanya karena melihat Hinata dan Sai yang begitu dekat tadi. Sejak sebelum makan malam Sasuke sudah berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk mengerjakan pembuatan presentasi yang hanya memerlukan waktu tidak sampai dari 10 menit. Alasannya, karena ia memang tipikal orang yang tidak pernah menunda pekerjaan. Selain itu, ia juga sangat menyadari bahwa rekan kelompoknya, Hinata, cukup lemah dalam bidang matematika, meskipun gadis itu tidak pernah terlihat untuk bergantung pada orang lain. Alasan ketiga, Sasuke masih mempunyai banyak kesibukan lain, yaitu mengoreksi beberapa data perusahaan Uchiha Corps setelah makan malam. Biarpun masih berusia muda, tetapi obsesi Sasuke untuk menyaingi kakaknya di bidang perbisnisan tidak akan pernah berhenti.

"Lho, sudah selesai?" Kali ini Hinata angkat bicara. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"kenapa tidak mengajakku mengerjakan? Apa aku terlihat sebegitu bodohnya?" tanya Hinata dengan muka kesal yang terlihat imut. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Hinata jadi salah tingkah. Sai menyeringai kecil. Ah, senangnya membuat pembalasan terhadap kakak rambut pantat ayam itu.

Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke, kini ganti Hinata yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Apa kau menganggapku sebagai gadis bodoh? Yang mau berpasangan denganmu karena untuk memanfaatkanmu?" Hinata terus menanyai Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh pemuda itu. Nada Hinata terdengar kecewa sekaligus marah. Ingat, siapa yang tadi sore menyeretnya ke rumah ini, memaksanya dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang berarti harus dikerjakan bersama. Dan sekarang, Hinata mendapati tugas itu telah selesai tanpa campur tangannya sedikitpun. Bagaimana bisa ia menerimanya? Tujuan awalnya ia datang ke kediaman ini kan hanya untuk alasan itu, bukan yang lain. Itu berarti Hinata memang sudah berkomitmen untuk mengerjakan tugas itu bersama. Meski harus diakui Hinata, ia tidak seberapa pintar dalam bidang pelajaran ini. Namun, Hinata bukan tipikal orang yang mau bergantung dan melimpahkan semua pekerjaan pada orang lain. Hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya, sejak saat itu, sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto yang sudah mengubahnya untuk percaya pada kemampuannya sendiri. Karena itu, sekarang ia merasa benar-benar kecewa.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Hinata begitu saja lalu melangkah ringan melewati Sasuke maupun Sai. Sasuke tercekat hanya untuk sekedar memanggil Hinata. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut ravennya kasar. Sasuke bingung. apa yang salah? Tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Selama kehidupannya menjadi siswa dan sering mengerjakan tugas kelompok sendiri, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang marah karena tidak diajak serta mengerjakan tugas. Selama ini yang Sasuke tahu, semua rekan-rekan satu kelompoknya justru tenang-tenang saja mengetahui tugas itu dikerjakan sendiri oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Selalu begitu. Bahkan meski Sasuke berkelompok dengan Naruto yang bodoh ataupun Sakura yang otaknya juga encer, keduanya juga merasa tidak masalah jika mendapati tugas itu telah dikerjakan jauh-jauh hari oleh Sasuke. Tapi sekarang?

"Ahg!" Sasuke menggerutu frustasi. Sai yang berada di dekatnya sedikit demi sedikit ambil jarak, takut disemprot.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sai! Gara-gara kau!" rupanya Sasuke masih menyadari keberadaan Sai didekatnya. Sai yang terlanjur tertangkap basah Cuma nyengir.

"Memang aku salah apa?" balas Sai sok polos. Sasuke mendelik tajam dan itu berhasil membuat Sai mengkeret.

"kau tidak mengejarnya?" Ujar Sai dengan maksud mengalihkan perhatian.

"Awas kalau dia sampai tidak mau memaafkanku." Desis Sasuke sebelum berlalu. Sai melongo mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan. 'maaf?' sejak kapan Sasuke ingin minta maaf? Kenapa pula Sasuke takut tidak dimaafkan?

"Lho Hinata mau kemana?" Ujar Mikoto yang kebetulan melihat Hinata keluar dari rumah. Saat ini Mikoto sedang bersantai di roka3 bersama Fugaku yang sedang menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Ah, a-ano saya harus pulang. Ayah pasti mengkhawatirkan saya. T-terima kasih atas semuanya." Ujar Hinata yang meski agak terbata karena rasa sakit didadanya, tapi tetap berusaha sesopan mungkin pamit pada pemilik rumah.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke. Hinata menoleh panik lalu buru-buru membungkuk hormat pada Mikoto dan Fugaku sebelum pergi dengan tergesa.

"Sasuke kun ada apa?" tanya Mikoto yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Hinata yang buru-buru pergi dan Sasuke yang ingin menyusul gadis itu. Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah, bingung harus menceritakan bagaimana.

"Sasuke, antar dia pulang ke rumah." Suara datar dan berat Fugaku menginterupsi. Sasuke menoleh lalu mengangguk pada ayah yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

…

"Hinata, berhenti!" teriak Sasuke sambil mempercepat laju langkahnya. Hinata menoleh sekilas dan justru memacu laju langkahnya juga. Cih, Sasuke mendecih kesal. 'Ini cewek keras kepala banget. Disuruh berhenti malah ngacir. Bener-bener deh.' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari, bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sekarang sangat berkebalikan dengan kesehariannya. Jika biasanya ia yang harus ngacir saat mendengar suara teriakan para fansgirlnya. Sekarang dia yang seolah jadi fans boy dan berteriak-teriak sementara Hinata ngeloyor pergi.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Hinata, ketus, tanpa menoleh saat dirasanya pemuda itu berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

"Hn, otou san menyuruhku mengantarmu." Ujar Sasuke santai. Hinata hanya diam dan mulai berjalan dengan kecepatan normal. Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu lalu berjalan sejajar disamping Hinata. Keduanya sama-sama terkurung dalam diam. Jalanan cukup lenggang meski jam menunjukkan pukul 7. Apa boleh buat, karena ini memang bukan di jalanan perkotaan, hanya jalan yang cukup lapang membelah daerah pemukiman penduduk pinggir kota. Namun, meski tak seindah perkotaan yang dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip lampu kemegahan, setidaknya berjalan di area ini memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri. Lampu-lampu bulat yang berjejer di pinggir trotoar, memantulkan cahaya temaramnya pada pagar rumput dan beberapa jenis bunga rambat yang memanjang sepanjang jalanan. Langit juga sedang berbaik hati malam ini. Bulan terlihat bulat utuh dengan ditemani taburan jutaan bintang yang berkerlip-kerlip menghiasi langit yang berbackground hitam. Sungguh, membuat hati Hinata yang suntuk menjadi cair, terlihat jelas dari raut mukanya yang berubah menjadi tampak ceria meski ia tidak tersenyum.

"Lain kali. . ." Hinata membuka suara. Sasuke memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Jangan mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. kita kan satu kelompok. Apa maknanya disebut kelompok kalau yang bekerja hanya satu orang sementara yang lain berpangku tangan?" sampai disini Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya. Gadis itu menghela napas sejenak.

"Jangan membuatku seperti gadis bodoh yang tidak bisa diandalkan. aku tidak suka menjadi orang yang bergantung kepada kemampuan orang lain, dan bukan kemampuanku." Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal, namun Sasuke tahu gadis itu sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon Sasuke.

"Meski tidak seberapa pintar dalam matematika, kau masih bisa mengandalkanku kok." Kali ini Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang manis sampai mata bulannya tertutup rapat. Sasuke terkesiap sesaat. Ada sebersit rona merah menghiasi pipi pemuda berambut raven itu, namun segera ditepisnya dengan mengalihkan muka pada jalan beraspal. Dalam hati, Sasuke benar-benar merasa _excited _pada kepribadian gadis disampingnya ini. Yang jelas Sasuke menyukai semua hal yang ada pada diri Hinata. Saat gadis itu tergagap malu, saat cemberut dengan muka yang imut, saat diam dengan wajah yang menenangkan, saat tersenyum manis, dan segalanya.

Disaat Sasuke dan Hinata kembali terperangkap dalam keheningan yang nyaman, tiba-tiba mata Hinata menangkap siluet seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Siluet itu berbelok ke sebuah gang yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Na-naruto?" suara Hinata sedikit tertahan saat melihat siluet pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu tertimpa cahaya rembulan.

'Cih, kenapa disaat begini, si Baka dobe itu justru berseliweran disini?' dengus Sasuke dalam hati. Otak jenius Sasuke bekerja dengan cepat dan menemukan jawaban mengapa sosok Naruto barusan melintas dihadapannya. Tidak aneh memang karena rumah Sakura berada di sekitar daerah sini, satu kompleks perumahan dengan kediaman Sasuke. Sasuke juga mengetahui bahwa tadi sore Naruto bersama Sakura pergi ke rumah Sakura untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. 'Tapi, kenapa si baka itu harus lewat disaat timingnya bagus begini? Merusak suasana saja!' batin Sasuke menggerutu.

"Naruto kun!" Hinata hendak berlari mengejar Naruto yang berbelok arah. Namun, langkahnya tertahan saat dirasanya sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Hinata berbalik, menatap tidak mengerti.

"Le-lepas." Ronta Hinata berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"Kau masih menyukai si baka dobe itu?" Suara Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin. Sangat dingin, bahkan terkesan menakutkan bagi Hinata. Hinata meronta, ingin lepas. Namun, Sasuke justru membuat Hinata semakin sulit bergerak dengan memeluk erat gadis itu.

"Ke-kenapa?" rintih Hinata dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab lalu mengangkat dagu Hinata untuk menatapnya.

"Mmmh. . ." Mata bulan Hinata melebar saat tiba-tiba bibir Sasuke sudah mengunci bibirnya. Menekan bibir mungil miliknya dengan lembut namun juga posesif. Manis, itu yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang. Bibir Hinata benar-benar lembut dan manis membuat pemuda itu justru menekan belakang kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Selama beberapa menit, ciuman itu berlangsung. Hinata yang awalnya berontak, sedikit demi sedikit luluh dalam kenikmatan kecupan bibir Sasuke. Gadis itu memejamkan mata dan Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Tangan Sasuke yang tadinya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata mulai mengendur. Perlahan, jari-jemari tangan Sasuke yang panjang menelusup diantara jari-jemari mungil Hinata. Menggenggamnya dengan hangat seakan menyampaikan pesan pada gadis itu agar berpaling padanya, pada Sasuke, dan lupakan si cowok bodoh berambut kuning.

"Nnggh. . ." Hinata yang sempat terbuai dengan ciuman Sasuke mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali saat pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya menipis. Tangan kurus Hinata mendorong dada bidang Sasuke menjauh, namun usahanya sia-sia. Sasuke justru semakin mendekap erat tubuh Hinata. Membuat gadis itu tidak berkutik.

"PLAAKK!" sebuah tamparan keras menyudahi ciuman itu. Pipi Sasuke memerah, menampilkan cap tangan Hinata. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah, masih begitu shock dengan kejadian barusan. Kejadian dimana first kissnya direbut oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga, Uchiha Sasuke.

"K-kau kenapa? Kenapa melakukan ini padaku?!" teriak Hinata dengan wajah memerah perpaduan antara marah sekaligus malu. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menyentuh pipinya yang telah ditampar oleh Hinata sementara mata onyx kelamnya memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Hinata terperanjat. Meski wajah Sasuke masih tetap pada ekspressi datarnya, tapi ada gurat luka yang terpancar dari onyx hitam itu. Dan Hinata tidak tahu, mengapa ekspressi Sasuke justru membuatnya serba salah. Hinata justru merasa dia-lah yang sudah melukai Sasuke, meskipun ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah sangat kurang ajar merebut ciuman pertamanya. Lelah dengan semua analisis yang bermunculan dibenaknya, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi. Berlari menjauh dari sosok Sasuke sambil menyeka bibirnya, berharap rasa manis bibir pemuda itu hilang. Manis? Ah, entahlah. Biarpun sedikit, harus Hinata akui bahwa ia tadi terlena oleh rasa yang diberikan bibir Sasuke dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa itu. Rasa yang terus ia rasakan bersama derap langkah kakinya yang membelah kegelapan jalan.

To Be Continued

Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan chap ke 4 ini? :3

Minna, please beri masukan buat Author ya. .?

kepada semua readers yang sudah sudi membaca, Arigatou gozaimashita! ^-^/

1 Zenzai: makanan manis tradisional Jepang yang diolah dari kacang merah dengan dipadukan kue mochi

2 Katsuobushi: makanan dari ikan cakalang dengan proses pengasapan dan pengapangan (disimpan dalam ruang tertutup) yang lama.

3 Serambi rumah tradisional Jepang, beralaskan kayu-kayu panjang dan biasanya sebagai tempat bersantai sambil menikmati pemandangan kolam atau taman


	5. Chapter 5

**Hore! Tahun baru! Author kembali lagi setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan UAS! :D \^o^/**

**Nyaa. . ! maaf untuk update yang benar-benar sangat telat. Benar-benar maaf yg sebesar-besarnya kpd para pembaca. . . /-_-\**

**Jadi, nggak perlu basa-basi lagi karena udah basi, so, Here we are. . .**

**Let's Find New Love, Hinata!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I just own this Fic**

**Warning: OOC, school life, Geje-ness and little mess**

Drap! Drap! Sepasang kaki kurus berjenjang berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah Konoha High School. Rambut indigonya yang ia sanggul sebagian terombang-ambing ke kanan ke kiri seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang menapaki keramik-keramik lantai dengan tergesa. 'Gawat, aku terlambat. Ini semua gara-gara kejadian kemarin.' Umpat gadis itu dalam hati sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Memorinya kembali menguar, menyajikan kilasan flashback sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Hinata, Hinata." Sebuah suara memanggil-manggil namanya. Hinata mendengarnya namun matanya tidak melihat apapun, gelap. Barulah ketika ia memaksakan untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang berat, ia bisa menyingkirkan warna gelap yang menutupi seluruh pandangannya dan menggantinya dengan wajah seseorang yang sekilas hampir sama dengannya. Hanya saja, orang yang kini memaku mata lavendernya yang baru terbuka setengah itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat gelap, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hoammh. . . kenapa kakak membangunkanku?" tanya Hinata polos sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Pada hari biasa, Hinata akan bangun sendiri tepat pada pukul lima pagi, lalu memasak, membersihkan rumah dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Hinata mandiri dan bisa bangun pagi sendiri, tanpa perlu alarm jam maupun alarm manusia. jadi, kenapa sekarang kakak laki-lakinya berada di hadapannya untuk membangunkannya?

Neji menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di atas dada. Kakinya menghentak-hentak sementara alis matanya menukik ke bawah, menandakan bahwa putra sulung Hyuuga itu sedang menahan kekesalan.

"Sekarang pukul tujuh kurang seperempat, imouto chan. Pukul tujuh kurang seperempat." Ujar Neji dengan penekanan di tiap kata yang diucapkan. Jauh dari yang dibayangkan oleh Neji, Hinata malah mengangguk-angguk, merenggangkan tubuhnya dan bercap-cap sebentar sebelum. . .

"APAA?!" Hinata langsung melonjak dari kamar tidurnya. Tirai putih di kamarnya yang pada hari-hari sebelumnya selalu ia temukan tertutup, kini terbuka lebar, menampilkan langit biru yang begitu cerah, sangat cerah hingga siapapun bisa memperkirakan pukul berapa sekarang.

Mengabaikan Neji, Hinata segera memasuki kamar mandi. Neji menghela napas panjang, merasa aneh dengan sikap adiknya yang baru kali ini bangun saat matahari sudah sedemikian tinggi. Dan itulah yang akan ia tanyakan pada adik perempuannya itu. Apa yang membuatnya bangun kesiangan? Dan. . . siapa laki-laki berambut pantat ayam yang secara sekilas ia tangkap bersandar-ralat sembunyi- di salah satu tiang listrik dekat kediaman Hyuuga saat Hinata pulang kemarin malam? Perlu diketahui, setelah Hinata kabur, Sasuke tidak lantas membiarkannya begitu saja. Sebagai seorang gentleman, Sasuke secara sembunyi-sembunyi mengikuti Hinata, memastikan gadis itu sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat tanpa suatu gangguan apapun.

"Nee, Hinata." Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika melihat Hinata telah siap dengan pakaian seragamnya dan memasukkan semua buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas dengan tergesa.

"Siapa cowok yang mengantarmu kemarin?" mendengar pertanyaan Neji tersebut, sontak gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti. Gadis berambut indigo itu mengalihkan pandangan sepenuhnya pada Neji, menatap tidak mengerti. "Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan balik bertanya, Hinata." Desis Neji yang membuat Hinata makin kebingungan.

"Aku jelas-jelas melihatnya, meski wajahnya sedikit samar tapi melihat dari model rambutnya yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam jelas sekali dia bukan pria baik-baik." Sergah Neji. Hinata terperanjat. Pikirannya dengan cepat memproses siapa orang yang dimaksud kakaknya itu.

"U-Uchiha san. Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar. Neji menyipit mendengar nama asing tersebut.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia itu stalker?" ujar Neji sembarangan.

"Ka-kakak jangan menuduh orang seenaknya. Lagipula sebenarnya dia itu ba. . ." sampai disini Hinata bungkam. Hinata ingat, bagaimana sikap Sasuke yang memang sedikit kasar atau mungkin memang cukup kasar seperti suka menyeretnya, tiba-tiba memarahinya, dan seenaknya sendiri merebut first kissnya. Tapi, entah kenapa, Hinata tidak bisa membencinya. 'Kenapa, ya?' tanya Hinata dalam hatinya. Gadis itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa bingung dengan hatinya sendiri yang bahkan menilai Sasuke sebagai orang baik.

"Hinata. Hei, Hinata." Pekik Neji sambil mengguncang bahu Hinata saat melihat imoutonya itu melamun cukup lama.

"Ah, aku harus berangkat!"Ujar Hinata panik lalu menyambar tasnya.

"Ittekimasu!" ujar Hinata sebelum pergi dengan terburu-buru. Neji sweatdrop melihat tingkah imoutonya yang terkadang kekanakan itu, namun Neji hanya diam saja. Ia lebih suka tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu hal yang sangat dipikirkannya adalah seorang yang disebut Hinata sebagai Uchiha.

'Jadi, Uchiha ya. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu.' Batin Neji dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah ke jendela dimana Hinata terlihat berlari keluar dari pagar rumah.

…

END of flashback

"Hei, kau! Berhenti!" sebuah bentakan keras dari arah samping membuat gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu terpaksa menghentikan larinya. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan bekas luka di matanya berjalan mendekat kea rah Hinata. 'GLEKH! Guru galak' batin Hinata saat mendapati Ibiki sensei yang kini berdiri lima langkah dari posisinya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat?!" tanya Ibiki sensei dengan wajah sangar yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun meski menghadapi seorang siswi.

"Em. . A-ano b-baru satu kali ini." Jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Kau kelas berapa?" tanya Ibiki sensei lagi dengan nada dingin.

"K-kelas XII A." lagi-lagi Hinata menjawab dengan mimik muka ketakutan.

"Huh. . Sudah sedewasa ini masih saja terlambat. Seharusnya kelas XII itu harus lebih rajin belajar. Sebentar lagi kalian akan ujian." Desis Ibiki sensei. Hinata hanya diam, menunduk, dalam hati menggerutu 'kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali?'. Ibiki sensei memperhatikan Hinata sejenak dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tentu saja, siswi suka dandan sepertimu pasti tidak peduli dengan hasil ujian." Cibir Ibiki sensei lagi. Hinata membulatkan matanya seketika. Dadanya terasa bergolak menahan amarah. Siswi suka dandan? Yang benar saja? Hinata bahkan hanya mengenakan bedak bayi setiap harinya. Tidak ada lipstick, tidak ada parfum, tidak ada maskara, dan tidak ada suatu produk kecantikan apapun yang mampir di wajahnya. Masak karena dia menggelung rambutnya sedikit sudah dicap siswi suka dandan?

"Apa yang anda katakan salah, Ibiki sensei." Ujar sebuah suara yang menginterupsi. Hinata sangat kenal pemilik suara ini. Begitu ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia sudah melihat Naruto sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Anda tahu, Hinata adalah peringkat ke-30 di sekolah ini. Berbeda sekali denganku. Aku bahkan menempati peringkat 417 dari 417 siswa." Ujar Naruto dengan mantapnya. Hinata tercekat melihat bagaimana Naruto membelanya. Lagi, perasaan itu bersemi. Seperti halnya pohon yang memunculkan kembali daun-daunnya yang berwarna hijau muda, Hinata kembali merasakan perasaan suka itu berletupan didalam dadanya. Perasaan kagum yang begitu lama ia bawa sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan cowok berambut kuning cerah itu.

"Perlu anda ingat, Hinata bukanlah gadis seperti yang anda katakan. Ia adalah gadis tangguh yang percaya pada kemampuannya sendiri." lanjut Naruto lagi, tanpa merasa gentar.

"Kau. . ." Desis Ibiki sensei.

"Nah, Hinata. Ayo kita pergi. Pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai." Ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata meninggalkan Ibiki sensei yang tampaknya sudah enggan untuk berdebat dan membiarkan kedua siswa telat itu pergi sesukanya. Hinata berjalan menunduk, mengikuti langkah Naruto dengan mata menatap kagum pada punggung lebar Naruto. 'Ini aneh.' Pikir Hinata. 'Aku tidak berdebar lagi ketika berjalan dengan Naruto kun.'

"Hinata, tumben sekali kau terlambat. Tidak seperti biasanya. Jangan-jangan kau masih demam." Celoteh Naruto yang baru menyadari bahwa Hinata datang ke Sekolah setelah 15 menit lebih bel masuk berbunyi. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Hal itu membuatnya teringat pada peristiwa dua hari lalu, dimana Naruto menganggapnya sedang dilanda demam musim panas ketika Hinata hampir mengatakan aishiteru pada cowok disebelahnya ini.

"Aku tidak demam. Dan aku terlambat gara-gara dia!" tekan Hinata.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" ulang Naruto dan itu justru membuat Hinata gelagapan karena mengingat bagaimana saat Sasuke mendekapnya erat, sangat erat hingga ia terbuai pada wangi tubuh pemuda itu sehingga ia hampir tidak sadar, ralat terlena ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke mencuri first kissnya. Seketika itu juga wajah Hinata langsung memerah sempurna, sehingga membuat Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya memekik nyaring, "Astaga Hinata demammu gawat sekali!"

"Ugh, aku tidak demam!" erang Hinata sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata uring-uringan hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil mengikuti langkah Hinata.

GRAAK!

Suara derit pintu yang digeser memecah konsentrasi seluruh penghuni diruang XII A. hampir semua pasang mata penghuni kelas XII A mengalihkan pandangan pada dua sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Naruto nyengir lebar, kebiasaannya ketika datang terlambat sedangkan Hinata sedikit menunduk di belakang Naruto karena ini pertama kalinya ia telat pelajaran.

"Maaf sensei Anko. Kami datang terlambat." Ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk, Hinata ikut membungkuk.

"Ya, ya. Silahkan masuk." Ujar Anko sensei dengan cueknya. Guru berambut ungu yang selalu mengikat rambutnya ke atas itu memang selalu santai menghadapi siswa-siswa yang terlambat. Setelah mendengar jawaban Anko tersebut, dengan santainya Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti Hinata yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Hinata, kau duduk dengan Teme tidak apa, kan?" Ujar Naruto ketika melihat Sakura melambai kearahnya lalu menepuk kursi kosong disampingnya.

"Teme?" ulang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Tapi sedetik kemudian, barulah gadis berambut indigo itu mengerti apa eh siapa yang dimaksud Teme oleh Naruto yang kini berbelok arah menuju bangku depan, dimana Sakura sudah menyambutnya dengan tersenyum cerah. Hinata menoleh takut-takut menatap bangkunya dan . . . voila! Sosok yang tidak ingin ia temui saat ini sudah duduk dengan angkuhnya di bangku yang biasanya ditempati Naruto. Hinata menelan ludahnya saat melihat tatapan tajam onyx kelam yang memfokus langsung pada mata lavendernya. Apalagi ketika mata bulan pucatnya menangkap bekas kemerahan berbentuk telapak tangan di pipi mulus sang pangeran sekolah.

"Ada apa Hyuuga? Mengapa tidak segera duduk di bangkumu?" ujar Anko sensei yang melihat Hinata seolah membatu di tempatnya.

"Ah, i-iya." Jawab Hinata lalu dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya. Sebagian besar para gadis di kelas memandang Hinata dengan tatapan memicing menyimpan dendam kesumat saat Hinata sudah duduk dibangkunya, kecuali Tenten dan Ino yang mengacungkan jempol pada Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. Namun yang paling mencolok adalah tatapan membunuh dari seorang gadis berambut merah marun yang sedang memain-mainkan rambutnya. "Hinata Hyuuga, gadis kecil jelek itu mulai berani bertingkah rupanya. Awas saja kalau ia berani menyentuh Sasuke kun-ku." Desisnya berbahaya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas, masih dengan pose arogannya. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata harus mengambil napas beberapa kali untuk menetralisir degup jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Hinata sangat gugup, terlihat jelas jari-jemari mungilnya yang tidak berhenti meremas. Sementara itu, Sasuke menyeringai kecil melihat Hinata yang telah duduk di sebelahnya tanpa berani menoleh ke arahnya. Hanya saja, wajah cemberut Hinata begitu menggemaskan di mata Sasuke.

"Kau begitu memikirkanku, ya, sampai tidak bisa tidur?" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara seduktifnya yang bisa membuat ratusan fansgirlnya memekik bahagia. Tapi ini Hinata lho. Hinata, gadis yang bahkan tidak mempan dengan aura ketampanan dan keseksiannya. Hinata malah mengembungkan pipinya. Seandainya saja sekarang bukan di kelas yang ramai dan pelajaran sedang berlangsung, tentu Sasuke tidak akan segan mencubit kedua pipi chubby itu.

"A-aku lapar. . ." lirih Hinata kemudian, mengacuhkan tatapan menggoda Sasuke dan lebih memilih menatap perutnya yang belum terisi makanan apapun. Sasuke menutup mulutnya, menahan agar tawanya tidak keluar. Yare, yare, kenapa gadis di sampingnya begitu imut dan lugu?

"Untukmu." Ujar Sasuke singkat sambil meraih tangan Hinata lalu meletakkan sebungkus kue dorayaki berukuran medium ke telapak tangannya.

Hinata bengong sebentar, mata bulannya mengerjap-ngerjap memandangi kue dorayaki yang tampak begitu menggiurkan.

"Ibuku menyuruhku memberikannya." Ujar Sasuke sedikit mendesah malas.

"Ummm. . . arigatou, Uchiha san." Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Sasuke kun, Hinata. Panggil aku Sasuke kun." Potong Sasuke cepat. Dalam hati Sasuke merasa jengkel juga, sudah sampai pada chapter kelima tapi Hinata belum juga memanggil nama aslinya. Hinata menatap Sasuke sejenak, tampak ragu-ragu ketika bibir mungilnya mulai mengucap kata, "Sa-Sasuke kun." Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat gurat-gurat merah bersemu di pipi Hinata apalagi melihat gadis itu mulai tersenyum manis lagi.

"Sasuke kun." Panggil Hinata agak takut.

"Hn."

"A-apakah sakit?" cicit Hinata sambil memperhatikan bekas tangan miliknya yang tercetak pada wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Ya, cukup sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit disini." Ujar Sasuke datar lalu menunjuk dada kirinya yang mengindikasikan bahwa pemuda berwajah dingin itu sakit hati.

"Maaf." Ucap Hinata sungguh-sungguh. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan ekor matanya, mengambil napas sejenak lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada bagan skema yang sedang diterangkan Anko sensei.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf pada orang yang sudah merebut _firstkiss_mu?" tanya Sasuke yang tetap memasang ekspressi datarnya pada whiteboard.

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku harus minta maaf." Jawab Hinata polos sambil menimang-nimang dorayakinya lalu memutuskan menaruh benda itu di bawah mejanya. Meskipun lapar, tidak mungkin kan, Hinata langsung mencomot kue manis itu di tengah pelajaran begini?

"Jadi, kau menikmati ciumanku kemarin, kan?"Goda Sasuke. Bang! Hinata langsung menoleh cepat pada Sasuke. Seringai nakal yang tampak begitu seksi terukir sangat jelas pada lengkungan bibir Sasuke ketika dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang berubah sewarna merah tomat. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut. . .

Pluk! Terdengar suara keributan kecil di bangku pojok kiri paling belakang. Tidak terlalu keras memang dan bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari, kecuali dua orang yang bersangkutan. Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah Anko sensei yang sedang menerangkan, pura-pura tidak peduli pada apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Sementara itu sebuah buku note yang tidak terlalu besar perlahan melorot turun dari wajah tampan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak menimbulkan bekas seperti tamparan Hinata kemarin, tapi cukup membuat si pangeran merasa _shock_! Baru kali ini ada cewek yang menimpuk wajah tampannya yang boleh dikatakan sebagai karya seni Tuhan kualitas tinggi itu dengan sebuah note. What the hell! Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan protes, Hinata sudah mengatainya terlebih dulu.

"Mesum." Lirih Hinata dengan wajah cemberut yang begitu menggemaskan disertai gurat-gurat merah semu. 'Ah, memang menyenangkan menggoda gadis satu ini.' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Jadi, berikut ini gambar siklus tentang masuknya virus ke dalam sel makhluk hidup. . ." Anko sensei menjelaskan tiap-tiap siklus gambar yang sudah ia buat didepan papan tulis dengan penuh semangat. Sepertinya mood guru wanita yang terkenal galak itu sedang baik hari ini. Lihat saja saat lagi-lagi terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu yang menginterupsi kelas mengajarnya.

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Ujar wanita berambut ungu itu sambil menghentikan gerakan tangannya di papan tulis. Hampir seluruh pandangan siswa mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu yang belum terbuka itu, berharap kepala sekolah datang dan berbaik hati mengumumkan tentang liburan musim panas yang tinggal dua minggu lagi. Namun sepertinya harapan itu tidak terwujud ketika sesosok siluet cowok berambut merah bata berjalan pelan memasuki kelas. Hampir seluruh gadis di kelas itu menahan napas secara serentak. Cowok berambut merah itu memiliki wajah dingin menghanyutkan serta sepasang mata hijau Jade yang mempesona ditambah lagi tato bertuliskan kanji 'ai' di dahinya, membuatnya mendapat nilai plus di mata kebanyakan perempuan. Hinata nampak shock melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai murid baru. Hinata sangat mengenal murid baru itu.

"A-astaga. . . dia tampan sekali."

"Kyaa. . . so damn cool!"

"Oh, pangeranku. . !" beberapa siswi menjerit histeris termasuk Tenten dan Ino yang matanya langsung berubah menjadi symbol love-love.

"Maaf, mengganggu waktu anda sebentar Anko sensei." Ujar seorang pria berambut perak yang kemudian menyusul masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Tidak masalah, Kakashi sensei." Balas Anko sensei sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Nah, anak-anak. Kalian kedatangan teman baru. Baik-baiklah padanya, ya." Jelas Kakashi sensei yang berdiri di samping cowok berambut merah itu.

"Kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu, murid baru." Perintah Anko sensei sambil melirik kepada pemilik mata hijau Jade.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Salam kenal." Ujar si murid baru dengan suaranya yang dalam dan tenang.

"Kkyyyaaa!" teriakan para gadis mengakhiri salam perkenalan si murid baru yang begitu singkat dan jelas.

"Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Lee, Gaara." Jelas Anko sensei sambil menunjuk satu-satunya bangku kosong di kelas ini.

"Aku tahu." Balas Gaara terdengar sok tahu. Kedua alis Anko sensei hampir berkerut mendengar jawaban minim yang terdengar meremehkan tersebut. Namun sebelum guru berambut ungu nyentrik tersebut terpancing amarahnya, Kakashi sudah menengarai terlebih dulu.

"Ya, silahkan dilanjutkan lagi pelajarannya, Anko sensei. Terima kasih atas waktunya." Ujar Kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya. Anko sensei cemberut mendengarnya, namun perempuan itu akhirnya hanya menghela napas panjang lalu kembali memulai lagi pelajarannya setelah kepergian Kakashi.

"Gaara kun?" Gumam Hinata yang terdengar sangat jelas di telingka Sasuke. Sasuke memicingkan mata onyxnya saat melihat mata lavender Hinata terfokus pada sosok murid baru berambut merah itu.

"Memang dia siapamu?" tanya Sasuke reflek dengan alis berkernyit.

"Sepupuku." Jawab Hinata yang masih belum melepaskan pandangan dari Gaara. Dan rupanya Gaara cukup menyadari adanya sepasang mata lavender yang sedari tadi mengawasinya secara intens. Ketika mata hijau Jadenya bertumbukan langsung dengan si pemilik mata lavender, cowok bertato ai itu menyunggingkan seringai tipisnya yang membuat Hinata gelagapan.

'Kita berjumpa lagi, sepupu.' Batin Gaara.

"Sudah, jangan dilihat." Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyela kontak mata antara Hinata dan Gaara. Tangan kekarnya menutupi mata Hinata lalu balas memberi tatapan tidak suka pada si rambut merah. Si rambut merah justru melebarkan seringainya saat melihat siapa pemilik mata onyx yang kini menantang langsung mata Jadenya. 'Menarik. Kurasa rivalitas Sabaku dan Uchiha tidak hanya ada dalam dunia bisnis saja.' pikir si rambut arang dan si rambut darah secara bersamaan dengan sorot mata memancarkan aliran-aliran listrik.

…..

TENG! TENG!

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring ke seluruh penjuru Sekolah Konoha Senior High School. Murid-murid berhamburan, tentunya kebanyakan memilih pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berteriak minta diisi. Begitu juga dengan yang terjadi di kelas Hinata saat ini. suasana kelas berangsur sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang mempunyai kesibukan lain seperti membaca komik, mendengarkan musik atau bergosip ria secara berkelompok.

"Hinata tidak makan?" Tanya Ino dan Tenten yang menghampiri meja Hinata seraya membawa bekal masing-masing. Hinata menatap kedua sahabatnya aneh. Jelas-jelas saat ini dia sedang mengunyah kue dorayaki yang tadi diberikan oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sudah hilang sejak bel telah berbunyi, cowok itu resah jika harus dikeroyok oleh para penggemarnya.

"Bukannya aku sekarang sedang makan?" balas Hinata.

"Itu bukan makan Hinata. Itu Cuma camilan. Kau tidak akan kenyang." Balas Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku lupa tidak bawa bekal." Lirih Hinata lalu meneruskan menghabiskan dorayakinya. Ino dan Tenten saling berpandangan sebentar kemudian sama-sama menghela napas panjang.

"O iya, kami lupa kalau kau tadi terlambat." Desah Ino.

"Berarti kau juga tidak membawakan Naruto bekal seperti biasanya dong." Ujar Tenten yang langsung membuat Hinata hampir tersedak. Hinata memutar matanya, menatap bangku paling

cowok berambut kuning cerah tampak senang menggoda gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mereka tampak akrab, ya." Komentar Tenten.

"Lho sejak kapan mereka seakrab itu?" tanya Hinata polos. Lagi, Ino dan Tenten saling berpandangan lalu geleng-geleng kepala menatap sahabatnya.

"Mereka sudah begitu sejak tadi Hinata. Sejak dimulainya pelajaran. Kau kemana saja?!" pekik Tenten. Hinata hanya diam, menatap kosong pada adegan demi adegan yang diperankan oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka tampak mesra, seperti kekasih. Lihatlah betapa Naruto selalu memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya kepada Sakura yang terkadang terlihat kesal. Dan harus Hinata akui bahwa Naruto terlihat begitu senang bersama gadis berambut pink itu. Terlebih lagi, ketika melihat kilatan cinta yang terpancar dari mata biru langit milik Naruto ketika menatap mata emerald jernih Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura. Musim panas dan musim semi. Serasi.

Apakah Hinata cemburu? Hinata menggeleng pelan. Rasanya memang sedikit ada rasa iri mengingat selama ini gadis yang paling dekat dengan Naruto adalah Hinata. Hinata yang memberikan perhatian lebih pada Naruto, membuatkan cowok itu bekal setiap hari. Hanya saja, Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana ketika melihat cowok yang dikaguminya itu menyukai orang lain. Sedihkah? Kehilangankah? Entahlah, karena sekarang ia merasa tidak cukup tertarik untuk memperhatikan Naruto lagi. Ada seseorang yang mulai merasuki pikirannya, membuatnya tanpa sadar berpaling dari warna kuning cerah yang selalu melekat pada diri Naruto. Seseorang yang menjeratnya dengan warna gelap yang mempesona, dingin, sexy, dan. . .

"Ah, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba saat menyadari tangannya yang tercemari oleh remah-remah dorayaki.

"Kami tunggu di atap sekolah ya, Hinata." Balas Tenten lalu menggamit tangan Ino untuk pergi.

"Hai." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

. . . . . . .

Hinata membuka kran air dengan malas lalu membasuh kedua tangannya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tampak begitu sibuk hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan beberapa cewek berwajah judes yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hei, kau!" bentak gadis berambut merah marun sambil menarik rambut Hinata untuk menghadapnya.

"Akh!" Jerit Hinata yang tidak siap dengan serangan itu. begitu Hinata berbalik, ia sudah mendapati akses jalannya terkepung oleh gadis-gadis centil yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa mau kalian?! Nada suara Hinata meninggi sambil berontak melepaskan rambutnya dari tarikan kasar gadis berambut merah marun yang tidak lain adalah Karin. Mata Karin menyipit tajam mendengar pertanyaan Hinata barusan, sama halnya dengan beberapa gadis dibelakang Karin.

"Jangan dekati, Sasuke! Dasar gadis jelek!" Sela seorang gadis berambut blonde yang diikuti gadis-gadis lain dengan hujatan-hujatan yang lebih menyakitkan.

"Perempuan tak tahu malu!"

"Rendahan!"

"Kau, Hinata gadis kecil yang dulu suka memungut sampah dan dikerjai itu, kan?" ejek Karin dengan kejamnya. Hinata terdiam dengan tangan terkepal. Ia benci jika masa lalunya diungkit lagi. Ia tidak suka ketika mengingat dirinya pernah begitu lemah menjadi bulan-bulanan anak-anak lain di kelasnya untuk membersihkan seluruh kelas, terutama gadis jalang yang saat ini berdiri dengan angkuh didepannya.

"Hinata gadis pemungut sampah. Cocok sekali denganmu." Desis Karin sarkatis. Hinata memandang Karin dengan wajah datarnya, terlihat begitu tegar.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, Karin san?" balas Hinata dingin. Karin semakin menukikkan alisnya, bibirnya mendesis berbahaya.

"ingat baik-baik jelek! Jangan dekati Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak pantas dengannya, sampah!" teriak Karin tepat di depan wajah Hinata. Sakit. Dada Hinata sakit mendengarnya. Seandainya ia tidak mengingat orang yang mengatainya sekarang adalah seorang perempuan, tentu ia tidak akan segan untuk melayangkan Jyuuken pada wajah perempuan jalang itu.

"Kurasa aku bukanlah gadis tak tahu malu yang suka menggoda dan membuntuti kemanapun Sasuke kun pergi." balas Hinata masih dengan ekspressi dinginnya. Suasana makin menegang setelah pernyataan Hinata barusan. Jelas sekali bahwa Hinata secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Karin dan anggota genknya lah yang pantas menerima hinaan yang tadi diucapkan oleh mereka sendiri.

"Kau. . .!" Karin mencengkram kuat lengan kurus Hinata ketika gadis pemilik mata lavender itu hendak berjalan melewatinya.

"Lepas! Hinata berontak namun justru cengkraman Karin makin mengencang hingga kuku-kuku panjang perempuan berambut merah itu terasa menancap dan menggigiti kulit putih mulus milik Hinata. Hinata meringis kesakitan apalagi ketika Karin mengunci tangannya sementara gadis-gadis lain mendorong tubuhnya hingga mendesak tembok. Tidak hanya itu, sebuah tarikan kuat kembali Hinata rasakan pada rambutnya hingga membuatnya hampir menitikkan air mata. Tidak mau mendapat bullying yang lebih berat, Hinata cepat bertindak. Kakinya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menyelangkat kaki seorang gadis yang menjambak rambutnya. Berhasil! Gadis berambut blonde itupun terjatuh menimpa Karin. Ketika pegangan tangan Karin sedikit melonggar Hinata dengan cepat berbalik dan tanpa ragu-ragu lagi. . .

"Jyuuken!" sebuah pukulan tangan telak mengenai perut Karin, membuat gadis berkaca mata merah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu, terhuyung sebentar sebelum jatuh terduduk. Hinata telah berdiri dengan pose bertahan, sedikit terengah-engah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Pekik sebuah suara yang membuat semua keributan itu terhenti seketika. Karin dan genk-nya menoleh takut-takut ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan mata emeraldnya yang memandang curiga pada setiap orang di tempat itu, apalagi melihat keadaan Hinata yang cukup kacau dengan rambut yang berantakan.

"Sa-Sakura san." Lirih Hinata sambil menghela napas lega. Kini Sakura menatap tajam pada Karin yang telah berdiri dengan dibantu oleh beberapa rekannya.

JDUAAK. . .! GRAAK! Bunyi horror itu terdengar ketika Sakura tanpa ragu meninju tembok disampingnya hingga mengakibatkan keretakan cukup besar dengan beberapa puing-puing kecil yang jatuh perlahan ke lantai.

"Jika kalian berani menyakiti Hinata, aku tidak akan segan untuk melakukan hal seperti ini pada kalian." Ujar Sakura dengan nada penuh ancaman. Karin balas menatap nyalang pada mata emerald Sakura meski sebenarnya ia cukup ngeri juga melihat retakan besar hasil cap tangan Sakura.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Sakura san." Balas Karin sengit lalu dengan angkuhnya berjalan pergi diikuti kawanannya. Sakura membiarkan saja saat helai-helai merah marun milik Karin melewatinya. Baginya, tidak ada gunanya memperkeruh suasana dengan meladeni omongan gadis bermulut ular itu. Lagipula yang lebih penting adalah. . .

"Daijoubuka?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada gadis beriris lavender yang masih tersisa di tempat itu. Tatapan mata Sakura melembut ketika Hinata mengangguk lemah meski terlihat jelas sekali bahwa Hinata masih shock dengan kejadian yang barusan menimpanya.

"Tenang, Hinata. Kau tidak sendirian lagi." bisik Sakura lembut sambil memeluk Hinata penuh kasih. Hinata terdiam, balas memeluk Sakura. Hinata tahu, ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi kuat, tidak akan menangis lagi. Hanya saja terkadang nasib membawanya pada saat-saat dimana ia begitu rapuh sehingga air bentuk kelemahan itu perlahan turun dari manik lavendernya, mengalir turun membasahi pipi mulusnya. Kenapa, Hinata begitu tidak beruntung? Mengejar seseorang yang tidak pernah berpaling padanya, mengalami bullying dan sekarang ditolong oleh seorang gadis yang telah merebut orang yang dikaguminya. Betapa saat ini, Hinata ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan memukuli sansak di doujo-nya sampai rasa sakit di hatinya hilang, berganti pada kedua tangannya yang memar kemerahan.

"Sudah baikan, Hinata?" tanya Sakura penuh perhatian ketika dirasanya Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"H-hai." Balas Hinata pelan. Sakura menatap Hinata yang masih menuduk dengan wajah sembab.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Sakura lalu ujung jarinya menghapus sisa air yang bertengger di sudut mata Hinata. Hinata terkesiap sebentar apalagi ketika Sakura tersenyum manis padanya, sangat manis dan begitu cerah, hingga mengingatkannya pada seseorang bermata biru langit yang memiliki senyum hangat seperti matahari.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Kau seperti adik perempuan manis yang membuat semua orang ingin melindungimu." Ujar Sakura yang membuat Hinata tercenung. Ah, benar juga. Bukankah selama ini Naruto selalu berkata seperti itu. Bahwa dia menganggap Hinata sebagai adik perempuannya selain sebagai teman masa kecilnya. Naruto memandangnya hanya sebatas teman masa kecil, melindunginya sama halnya seorang kakak melindungi adiknya. Dan. . . Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya dengan penuh cinta. Cinta itu sudah menjadi milik gadis yang kini tepat dihadapannya, Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura san." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum sedikit. Hinata tidak membenci Sakura, bahkan mungkin tidak ada yang perlu dibenci dari gadis itu. Semuanya sudah begitu jelas. Naruto dan Sakura saling mencintai. Hinata tidak perlu menjadi bayang-bayang dari cinta mereka. Hinata harus mengambil langkah mundur lalu menempuh jalannya sendiri. Sehingga suatu saat nanti, Hinata dapat mengucapkan sayounara kepada cintanya yang tak pernah terbalas.

"Ah, aku lupa." Ujar Sakura kemudian yang membuat Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Naruto sudah menungguku untuk makan bekal bersama. Semoga bekal buatanku rasanya tidak kalah dari buatanmu, Hinata." Lanjut Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Duluan, ya. Jaa." Pamit Sakura yang dibalas Hinata dengan lambaian tangan. Hinata memandang kepergian Sakura dengan senyum tulus. Gadis itu sudah memilih untuk melepaskan semua luka dan berdiri pada jalannya sendiri, jalan yang ia bangun dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Lagipula, dia juga tidak perlu bersedih. Dia mempunyai teman-teman yang selalu mendukungnya, keluarga yang menyenangkan dan seseorang yang mulai menaburkan benih cinta di dalam hatinya. Seseorang yang menurut Hinata begitu angkuh karena segala kelebihan fisik dan materinya serta bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Seseorang yang menjerat Hinata ke dalam arus memabukkan melalui tatapan mata hitam onyxnya.

Drrt! Drrt! Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar bunyi berisik dari dalam sakunya. Buru-buru gadis itu mengambil handphonenya dan terpampanglah nama Neji-Ni pada layar.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapa Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi. Hinata, cepat kau ke gerbang sekolah. Aku sudah lelah 2 jam menungguimu." Ujar suara di seberang yang terdengar datar sekaligus kesal.

"Ha-Hai, Neji-nii." Balas Hinata cepat. Gadis bersurai indigo itupun kemudian berlari-lari kecil keluar kamar mandi lalu melewati koridor-koridor sekolahnya. Kakinya semakin tidak sabar ketika melihat mobil hitam merk Lamborghini yang terparkir di pinggir jalan depan gerbang Sekolah. Siluet seorang pria berkemeja rapi yang mempunyai mata keperakan sama dengan Hinata, tampak sedang bersandar nyaman di depan moncong mobilnya.

"Neji ni." Pekik Hinata seraya tersenyum manis. Neji membalas tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak pelan rambut imoutonya itu.

"Hinata, ini bekalmu. Tadi tertinggal di rumah." Ujar Neji lalu menyerahkan dua buah bekal kepada Hinata. Hinata menerima bekal tersebut dengan senang hati, tentu saja karena dengan begitu ia tidak akan kelaparan.

"Terima kasih Neji-nii." Ujar Hinata riang. Neji mendesah sebentar lalu berujar,

"Kau pasti tertawa saat melihat wajah Otou-san yang panik karena bekalmu tertinggal. Beliau bahkan memaksaku mengantarkannya meski ia tahu jam sepuluh nanti aku ada jadwal kuliah." Lanjut Neji menahan kedongkolan. Hinata terkikik geli mendengarnya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana horornya wajah Otou-sannya saat memaksa Neji kemari dan menunggu sampai jam istirahat hanya untuk menyerahkan bekal makanannya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau membuat dua bekal? Yang satu untuk siapa?" selidik Neji. Kali ini Hinata langsung bungkam dan hal itu justru sukses membuat Neji semakin menatap tajam adik perempuannya untuk alasan interogasi. Kalau sudah begini, sifat sister complex Neji selalu kumat jika sudah mencium gelagat falling in love pada Hinata. Hinata tergagap sebentar, mengalihkan wajah untuk menghindari tatapan Neji. Memang selama ini Hinata membuat dua bekal, untuk dirinya dan Naruto secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari kakak laki-lakinya itu. Alasannya, tentu saja karena Hinata tidak mau percintaan masa remajanya terganggu karena sifat Neji yang terlalu over protektif. Tapi sekarang Hinata justru kebingungan karena tidak tahu harus memberikan bekal yang satunya kepada siapa? Pada Naruto yang sudah dibuatkan bekal oleh Sakura? Hal itu akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Umm. . .A-ano buat umm. . ." Hinata kesulitan untuk mencari alasan.

"A-ano, ini untuk teman. Kasihan dia anak kos-kosan jadi jarang makan makanan sehat."

"Siapa?" selidik Neji lagi dengan mata menyipit.

"Tenten." Jawab Hinata cepat dan sepertinya saat itu nasib baik sedang berpihak kepada Hinata ketika tiba-tiba Tenten muncul bersama Ino. Neji tampak masih curiga, namun kemudian ia menghela napas panjang sambil menatap arlojinya.

"jam sepuluh kurang seperempat." Desah Neji lalu kembali menatap imoutonya.

"Kurasa aku harus berangkat ke kampus sekarang." Ujar Neji lalu segera memasuki Lamborghininya. Hinata membungkuk sebentar untuk melepas kepergian kakaknya itu yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk mengantarkan bekal Hinata.

"Hinata!" Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Tenten bersama Ino berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau lama!" bentak Ino yang terdengar khawatir.

"Maaf. Tadi, aku ada urusan sebentar." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kalian menyusul kemari?" lanjut Hinata kemudian.

"Tanya saja pada Tenten. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertemu kakakmu itu." jawab Ino sambil melirik genit pada Tenten yang wajahnya memerah.

"Ne, Hinata. . . bekal buat Naruto lagi?" sindir Tenten sekaligus pengalih perhatian. Hinata terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kau terlalu baik, Hinata. Padahal Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menghargai perasaanmu." Kali ini Ino ikut menimpali sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bekal ini nanti untuk siapa." Ujar Hinata sambil menatap bingung dua bekalnya.

"Maksudmu?" sergah Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Kurasa Naruto kun sudah dibuatkan bekal oleh Sakura san." Jawab Hinata kalem. Tenten menatap Hinata dalam, mencoba mencari kilat kesedihan yang mungkin terpancar dari bola mata keperakan Hinata.

"Kau sedih? Tanya Tenten. Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau sudah menyerah, Hinata?" tanya Ino prihatin.

"Aku sudah berhenti." Jawab Hinata tanpa beban.

"Aku sudah berhenti mencintai Naruto kun. Kali ini aku akan menatapnya sebagai teman saja. Ya, cuma teman." jawab Hinata lalu tersenyum sambil menatap hamparan langit. Ino dan Tenten balas menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ketiga sahabat itupun berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil mencari topik-topik menyenangkan untuk diperbincangkan.

"Hinata, aku punya ide bagus." Ucap Ino tiba-tiba yang membuat Tenten dan Hinata penasaran.

"Apa?" balas Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau salah satu bekalmu kau berikan saja pada Sasuke?" celetuk Ino dengan wajah sumringah sambil memutar matanya ke suatu arah dimana terlihat seorang cowok berambut model harajuku dengan mata onyx hitamnya yang mampu menghipnotis para kaum hawa dan jangan lupakan pula wajah tampan serta tubuh atletisnya yang so damn sexy. Hinata langsung membeku di tempat ketika cowok yang dimaksud oleh Ino itu kini menatap langsung dirinya. Begitu tepat memaku lavendernya hingga membuat Hinata merasa tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana ketika Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dari arah depan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Hinata." Bisik Ino yang langsung menyeret Tenten untuk kabur, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membatu.

"Eh?" Hinata membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari bahwa kini ia sendirian saja dengan dua bekal di tangan. Sementara itu, Sasuke kian mendekat, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi darinya. Deg! Deg! Deg! Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang, sangat kencang sampai terasa hendak mencuat keluar dari rongganya ketika Sasuke berhenti tepat 10 cm di hadapannya. Hinata memutar bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, alih-alih menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke yang membuat wajahnya terasa memanas dengan cepat sehingga memunculkan rona merah yang tidak bisa Hinata hentikan.

"Eh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata ketika tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke merampas salah satu bekal yang Hinata bawa.

"Aku lapar. Temani aku makan." Perintah Sasuke datar lalu dengan cueknya menggamit tangan Hinata meskipun saat itu banyak siswa siswi yang berkumpul di tepi-tepi koridor. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Hinata selalu tidak berkutik untuk menolak ajakan Sasuke yang terkesan kasar. Gadis itu hanya menunduk malu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari tatapan murid-murid yang seakan menatap dirinya dan Sasuke sebagai sebuah tontonan menarik yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Bahkan adegan itu juga terekam jelas oleh pemilik mata Jade dengan tato 'ai' di dahi yang hanya memiringkan kepala saat melihat sepupunya itu diseret oleh rivalnya.

"Ah, lagi-lagi kakak pantat ayam itu berbuat sesukanya sendiri." komentar Sai yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Gaara, si cowok bertato 'ai'. Gaara menoleh hanya untuk memberi tatapan tidak suka pada Uchiha bungsu berkulit pucat itu.

"Jangan menatapku seakan kau mau menelanku bulat-bulat, Gaara chan." Gurau Sai yang membuat dahi Gaara berkerut.

"Apa maumu?" desis Gaara.

"Umm, apa ya?" balas Sai sok polos sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan?" ujar Sai kemudian dengan mata tertutup seraya memamerkan senyum khasnya.

"Taruhan?" ulang Gaara yang masih belum paham maksud Sai.

"Jika kau bisa merebut Hinata chan dari kakak Sasuke, aku akan memberi tahumu salah satu riset milik perusahaan Uchiha." Tawar Sai begitu tenang.

"Dan jika aku kalah. . ." Lanjut Gaara datar, namun kentara sekali jika ia mulai tertarik dengan taruhan yang diajukan Sai.

"Kau tidak perlu berhutang apapun." Jawab Sai santai. Gaara terdiam sebentar, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Taruhan ini terdengar begitu menguntungkan baginya, tetapi terasa ganjil juga jika seorang Uchiha Sai, yang merupakan salah satu anggota Uchiha, rival keluarga Sabaku, yang mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kau menawarkan taruhan yang tidak sepadan seperti itu? apa kau mau mengkhianati Uchiha? Atau kau punya tujuan lain?" tanya Gaara dingin. Sai masih memasang senyum andalannya. Pemuda yang gemar melukis binatang itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya malas.

"Sama sekali tidak. Justru aku ingin mempererat hubungan kakakku tersayang dengan Hinata chan, meski dengan cara yang berbeda. Kurasa, biar bagaimanapun Hinata chan tidak akan bisa kau rebut dari kak Sasuke."Jelas Sai dengan nada yang terdengar mengompori si bungsu Sabaku.

"Heh, kau terlalu percaya diri, Uchiha." Balas Gaara sengit yang ditanggapi Sai dengan mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak perlu mengikuti taruhanmu. Karena meski tanpa taruhan pun, aku memang ingin mengalahkan Sasuke." ujar Gaara, begitu dingin dan pasti. Berikutnya pemuda berambut merah darah itu berjalan dengan tenang meninggalkan Sai. Sai tersenyum lebar menatap punggung Gaara yang kian menjauh darinya.

'Dengan begini, cerita akan menjadi lebih seru.' Batin Sai sambil menyeringai.

. . . . .

**TBC**

**Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic ini. ^-^**

**Terima kasih juga atas segala review berupa masukan, kritikan maupun permintaan agar cepat update. **

**Sekali lagi, Author minta maaf atas keterlambatan update yg sangat. . . lama /^-^\**

**Special Thanks for:**

Lightning, Kazuko Nozomi, ara-chan, AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners, Dewi Natalia, Moku-Chan, Little Claris-Chan, Mamoka, Mayuna namikaze, Aide-chan LOVE salju, Lyla Lonyx, LylaAkariN, serta semua pembaca yang berbaik hati membaca dan mengikuti kelanjutan cerita ini. . ^-^ **Arigatou Gozaimashita!**

Uzumaki Sari: Iya, maaf. Soalnya Author benar-benar sibuk ngerjain tugas" yg menumpuk.

-_- Terutama tugas kelompok karya tulis yg author kerjain seorang diri karena anggota kelmpok yg lain tdak bsa diharapkan, huhuhu. . .

Coba klo Author jadi Sasuke udah author genjutsu tuh anggota" kelompok biar pinter semua. :D

Lovino 3D12: Ya, di chap kali ini Neji dan Gaara udah masuk! :D Author usahakan porsi tampil mereka berdua cukup di chap" berikutnya. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Asyik. . . Update fanfic lagi. hehehe ^-^ By the way, author haturkan maaf yg sebesar-besarnya atas update yang sangat lama. Author lagi sibuk mempersiapkan kuliah dan dua minggu terakhir author sakit lumayan parah sehingga selama waktu itu author tidak menyentuh fic ini sama sekali. Forgive me, please. . . (-_-)\ (_ _)\**

**Well, mungkin ini adalah chapter terpanjang dalam cerita Let's Find New Love Hinata, jadi dengan segala perjuangan. . . Author persembahkan. . .**

**Let's Find New Love, Hinata!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I just own this Fic**

**Warning: OOC, school life, Geje-ness and little mess**

"Sa-Sasuke kun." Panggil Hinata pada seseorang yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu posesif sehingga membuat Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti langkah orang tersebut.

"Hn?" Balas Sasuke, sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ke-kenapa kita kemari?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut, menyadari bahwa Sasuke sekarang menyeretnya ke belakang sekolah yang begitu sepi. Sasuke masih diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan. Hinata was-was. Mata putih keperakannya bergerak cemas menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada siapapun, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas.

"Ah." Pekik Hinata pelan ketika wajahnya membentur punggung Sasuke dikarenakan Sasuke yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Menurutmu, kenapa kita kemari?" balas Sasuke yang secara mendadak berbalik menghadap Hinata, memaku bola mata bulan itu dengan onyx miliknya. DEG! Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Wajahnya memanas seketika demi melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hidung mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan. Dan. . . dan Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan segar rasa mint yang menari-nari menggelitiki kulit wajahnya. Kaki Hinata reflek mundur perlahan, namun Sasuke justru condong ke depan. Setiap langkah mundur yang dilakukan oleh Hinata selalu diimbangi dengan langkah maju Sasuke, berulang seperti itu sampai kemudian Hinata tidak dapat mundur lagi karena punggungnya telah menyentuh batang pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di pekarangan belakang sekolah.

"Aku mau makan, Hinata. . ." ucap Sasuke, begitu pelan, seksi dan menggoda. Hinata berkeringat dingin mendengarnya. Matanya bahkan terpejam erat dengan pasrah ketika Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. 'Gawat, aku akan dimakannya.' Batin Hinata menjerit ketakutan sementara tubuhnya sedikit gemetar ketika merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang mulai menghimpitnya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Hei, kenapa kau menutup mata begitu?" Hinata membuka mata, melihat Sasuke yang telah duduk santai di atas hamparan rumput yang tampak seperti permadani hijau. Sementara tangan Sasuke sibuk membuka kain gelap yang menyelimuti bekalnya. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tampak cengo'. Sasuke tersenyum diam-diam melihat bagaimana polosnya gadis itu ketika salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jangan-jangan kau berharap agar aku memakanmu?" Goda Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Blush! Wajah Hinata semakin merah padam mendengarnya. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sasuke dengan bibir mengerucut sebal sementara kedua tangan kurusnya saling bersilangan di atas dada.

"Kau mempermainkanku?" tuding Hinata.

"Aku suka melihat pipimu yang memerah. Seperti tomat." Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum nakal sementara tangannya mengangkat sebuah tomat merah yang terjepit oleh sumpitnya.

"I-itu karena kau menatapku seperti. . ." Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika dilihatnya dahi Sasuke berkerut dalam.

"Seperti. . ." Ujar Sasuke meminta kejelasan dari Hinata. Hinata meneguk ludahnya sebentar. Sasuke makin menatapnya tajam, menuntut Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

"Seperti orang mesum." Ujar Hinata pelan. Sangat pelan namun pendengaran tajam seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah mampu menangkap jelas ucapan Hinata tersebut. Diluar perkiraan Hinata, Sasuke yang ia kira akan menyemprotnya habis-habisan setelah apa yang diucapkannya itu, ternyata malah melebarkan seringai seksinya.

"Aku memang mesum, Hinata. Apa kau mau bukti?" BANG! Kali ini sekotak tisu mendarat di wajah Sasuke, sebagai jawaban dari Hinata.

"Cih, bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaan melemparmu itu?" desis Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus hidung mancungnya. Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Dan bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaan mesummu itu, Uchiha Sasuke?" balas Hinata ketus. Sasuke terkikik geli mendengarnya. Sepertinya dilempar berapa kalipun tidak akan membuat Uchiha satu ini kapok untuk menggoda Hinata.

"A-aku akan makan saja." Putus Hinata kemudian, berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang mulai mewarnai pipi mulusnya. Tangan mungilnya dengan cekatan membuka bungkus bekalnya lalu mengambil sepasang sumpit untuk menjepit tempuranya. Sedangkan Sasuke pun kini juga mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sekotak bekal di pangkuannya yang menurutnya sangat lezat itu.

"Selamat makan." Ujar Sasuke lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata, berdo'a.

"Pffft. Ahahhahah. . ." Hinata tidak dapat menahan tawanya ketika melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang tampak seperti pertapa ketika sedang berdo'a. Bahkan gadis manis itu lupa untuk menelan sisa tempura yang masih tertawan oleh sumpitnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" desis Sasuke setelah membuka mata. Hinata mengulum senyum.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada arca Budha Gautama." Ujar Hinata lalu kembali terkikik. "Heh?! Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang begitu tampan, hot, mempesona dan menggoda bisa disamakan dengan sebuah arca?

"Hinata. . .! erang Sasuke kesal. Hinata bukannya bungkam malah semakin tertawa lepas sehingga terlihatlan deret giginya yang putih dan berjejer seperti biji mentimun. Pipi chubbinya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan tertimpa sinar matahari. Dan harus Sasuke akui bahwa saat itu Hinata benar-benar tampak sangat cantik dan bersinar ketika angin berdesir lirih menerbangkan helai-helai indigonya serta guguran kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan, menari-nari di udara lalu berpendar di sekitar mereka. Perasaan hangat mengalir dari segala arah. Dari sergapan sinar mentari yang hanya menciptakan garis-garis lurus membelah diantara rerimbunan sakura yang bermekaran juga dari ilalang yang mengangguk-angguk tertiup angin menemani acara makan siang mereka.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Hinata sepintas melihat pada atap sekolah dimana ia melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang juga sedang menikmati bekal mereka. Tidak jauh dari pasangan Naru-Saku, ada kedua temannya, Tenten dan Ino yang tampak asyik mengobrol sambil mengunyah camilan. Mungkin, jika seandainya Hinata mengikuti ajakan kedua temannya untuk makan di atap sekolah, dia akan merasa canggung berdekatan dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang tampak mesra meski ia sudah bertekad untuk menganggap Naruto sebagai teman biasa saja. Bukankah melupakan cinta pertama itu juga butuh proses? Dan sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang sudah mengajaknya makan siang di halaman belakang sekolah, meski ajakan tersebut diwujudkan dengan cara yang sedikit kasar. Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa Naruto dan Sakura makan siang di atap, jadi ia mengajaknya kemari? Pikir Hinata yang diam-diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang tampak tekun menikmati onigirinya.

."Terima kasih." Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat sedikit alisnya, memperhatikan sebentar Hinata yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kurasa sekarang aku hanya akan menganggap Naruto kun sebagai teman." ucap Hinata kemudian, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengarkan sambil mengunyah onigirinya.

"Apa begitu saja reaksimu?" kali ini Hinata berhenti menggerakkan sumpitnya. Pipi chubby-nya tampak imut saat mengembung kesal.

"Hn." Si rambut raven masih mengunyah onigirinya yang tinggal separuh dengan mimik datarnya seperti biasa. Hinata yang kesal melihat reaksi Sasuke akhirnya memilih menggerakkan kembali sumpitnya untuk menawan nasinya. Melihat Hinata yang merajuk tersebut, rupanya membuat otak jenius Sasuke memunculkan kembali ide untuk menggoda Hinata. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke meletakkan bekalnya yang telah habis lalu beringsut pelan mendekati Hinata yang masih menunduk, sibuk menghabiskan makanannya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana, Hime?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata, agar mata bulan itu menatap lekat mata hitamnya. Seperti yang Sasuke harapkan, Hinata langsung membeku seketika dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"A-ano. . ." Hinata gelagapan. Sepertinya jika bisa mengulang waktu, Hinata tadi tidak akan berpura-pura merajuk untuk mengetahui perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Hmmm. . ." Sasuke memainkan jarinya pada beberapa helai rambut Hinata sementara batin Sasuke bersorak senang saat dilihatnya gadis di depannya semakin gugup karena hembusan napas mint yang ia terpakan pada wajah Hinata yang begitu manis itu. Hinata semakin gelagapan dengan wajah kian memerah dan itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, hingga wajah keduanya begitu dekat dengan ujung hidung yang hanya berjarak sekitar dua centi.

"Akhirnya ketahuan juga." Sebuah suara sukses menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke yang sedang menggoda Hinata. Sasuke berbalik, menatap tidak suka kepada siapapun orang yang sudah menginterupsi kegiatannya. Sementara itu, Hinata tampak takut-takut menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ketakutan Hinata cukup beralasan karena Hinata sangat kenal dengan pemilik suara tersebut. suara itu bersaal dari seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang seharusnya tidak berada di sekitar sini karena seharusnya pemuda itu sudah pergi ke kampusnya.

"Ne-Neji nii." Cicit Hinata takut-takut saat melihat Neji keluar dari balik semak-semak. Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan seorang berambut panjang lurus berwarna coklat gelap dengan mata yang sama dengan Hinata hanya menautkan alis heran. 'Siapa orang aneh ini?' batin Sasuke.

Merasa ada tatapan yang meremehkan gendernya, Neji langsung memasang pose badan tegap dengan dada yang membusung lalu berdehem. "Aku lelaki tulen, jadi berhenti melihatku seperti itu." Ketusnya yang membuat Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Jadi dia temanmu yang kos itu, huh?" Neji terus menghadiai Sasuke dengan wajah sangar dan tatapan menilai, namun sedetik kemudian Neji melebarkan pupil matanya. 'Aku berani bersumpah dia ini yang kemarin aku lihat sedang mengendap-endap di tiang listrik.' Seketika Neji menarik kerah Sasuke. Neji yang memasang wajah angker seperti banteng siap mengamuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar ala matador.

Hinata semakin gelagapan melihat kakaknya sudah bernafsu membunuh Sasuke. "Nii-san. . ." cegah Hinata.

"Jangan ikut campur HInata." Tegas Neji yang membuat Hinata membeku di tempat.

"Hey rambut pantat ayam, adikku sudah berbaik hati membuatkanmu bekal tapi kau malah mau mencuri kabel listrik kami kan, he?!" Tuduh Neji tanpa perikemanusiaan sedikitpun.

Dituduh senista itu tentu sangat memalukan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mananya dia yang tampak seperti anak kos-kosan? Pencuri kabel listrik pula? Dan apa-apaan sebutan rambut pantat ayam itu? Tidak bisakah putra sulung Hyuuga itu memahami model rambut keren nan eksotik yang menjadi trendcenter remaja-remaja gaul di Harajuku?

"Tsk! Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan anak kos-kosan dan putra keluarga Uchiha?" Ujar Sasuke yang langsung menunjukkan keangkuhannya dengan menyebut nama marganya yang merupakan keluarga tersohor di seluruh Jepang. Mata Neji menyipit sebentar, diam-diam Neji menyadari kesamaan mata Sasuke dengan pria menyebalkan berambut hitam dengan garis keriput di pipinya yang merupakan teman satu jurusannya di kampus.

"Jangan-jangan kau adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang mesum itu?!" volume Neji lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sasuke nyaris terperangah dengan mulut terbuka lebar demi mendengar ucapan Neji barusan. Itachi kakaknya yang super jenius, rajin belajar dan tidak pernah berpacaran itu dikatai mesum? Sasuke saja belum pernah melihat kakaknya menggandeng seorang perempuan, bagaimana bisa mendapat title mesum dari kakak laki-laki Hinata ini? Untungnya kebiasaannya untuk stay cool membuat wajah tampan Sasuke dengan cepat kembali ke raut datarnya.

"Sudah cukup! Kak Neji jangan sembarangan bicara." Kali ini Hinata tidak bisa diam lagi. Neji cukup terkejut mendengarnya dan berangsur melepaskan Sasuke dari cengkramannya, beralih menatap imouto-nya yang kini menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Doushite?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba berubah rautnya menjadi datar. Hal tersebut merupakan pukulan telak bagi Neji mengingat baru pertama kali ini Hinata membentaknya. Selama ini Hinata selalu mendengarkan kata-katanya, meski ia tahu Hinata merasa terkekang karena sifat sister complexnya itu. Tapi, semua itu Neji lakukan demi kebaikan Hinata. Tidak tahukah Hinata bahwa Neji sudah rela melepas jam kuliahnya yang berharga hanya demi 'mengawasi' Hinata seperti seorang penguntit? Neji hanya terlalu sayang kepada adiknya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya Hinata telah beranjak dewasa dan dapat menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

Hinata menunduk sebentar, mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Gomennasai. . . Hi-Hinata tidak bermaksud membentak kakak. Ha-hanya saja ja-jangan sakiti Sasuke kun." Ujar Hinata selanjutnya dengan sedikit bergetar karena melihat wajah datar kakaknya yang terlihat terluka. Sasuke cukup tercengang mendengar kalimat Hinata barusan. Tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan mengeluarkan suara untuk membelanya di depan Neji.

"Karena Sasuke kun selama ini sudah menolongku. Jadi. . . jadi. . ." Hinata cukup kesulitan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak pandai mendebat Neji apalagi saat ini mata bulannya juga menatap langsung mata putih milik kakaknya dengan intens. Namun, detik berikutnya Hinata merasakan sebuah keberanian muncul ketika dirasakannya tangan Sasuke yang besar dan hangat melingkupi tangannya, menimbulkan perasaan nyaman yang menjalar dari jari-jemari yang saling bertaut.

"Jangan mengatakan hal jelek tentang Sasuke kun. . ." ucap Hinata kemudian mengakhiri kalimatnya. Neji diam sebentar lalu menghela napas panjang. Mata putihnya kini terpaku menatap Hinata yang terlihat begitu tegar dengan Sasuke disampingnya. Ah, Neji benci jika harus mengakui 'kesalahannya' pada adik Itachi itu. Jaim dong! Apalagi

"Kurasa aku harus pergi ke kampus." Ujar Neji lalu pura-pura sok serius memperhatikan jam tangannya. Sasuke yang melihatnya diam-diam mendengus sebal melihat tampang watados Neji.

"Biar bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja padamu. Mengingat kau adalah adik dari Itachi yang mesum itu." jelas Neji penuh penekanan sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatap Neji dengan tatapan, 'cepat pergi dari sini!'.

"Tapi, terima kasih sudah menolong Hinata." Ucap Neji kemudian entah dengan ekspressi bagaimana karena tubuh pria berambut coklat itu telah berbalik untuk pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang tercenung dan Sasuke yang sedikit tersentak tapi kemudian kembali pada raut datarnya.

"Kurasa, kita juga harus kembali ke kelas, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke mengingat jam istirahat siang sudah hampir habis.

…..

"Yo, Teme! Kau kemana saja?!" sapa seorang cowok berambut kuning jabrik yang berjalan dari arah samping koridor bersama seorang gadis berambut pink. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan kea rah sumber suara, langsung menghadiahi death glare kepada Naruto yang nyengir lebar.

"Bukan urusanmu baka dobe." Bentak Sasuke yang sepertinya jengah melihat sahabat blo'onnya itu selalu muncul di saat waktu-waktu kebersamaannya dengan Hinata.

"Errr. . . apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hinata?" tanya Naruto polos ketika dilihatnya tangan Sasuke dan Hinata yang saling bergandengan. Sakura turut menatap bergantian pada Sasuke maupun Hinata. Hinata yang terlihat salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah dan Sasuke yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan membuat kecewa seluruh fans girl-mu, Sasuke kun." Komentar Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nee. , Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar jauh dari apa yang kubayangkan tentang orang yang kau sukai. Si Teme ini sama sekali tidak punya senyum cerah seperti matahari. Apalagi mata biru yang seperti langit." Komentar Naruto blak-blakan, mengingat Hinata pernah memberitahunya tentang tipe cowok yang disukainya. Sejenak, suasana langsung menjadi aneh setelah komentar Naruto barusan. Hinata melirik takut-takut pada Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ku-kurasa aku salah bicara waktu itu Naruto kun." Jelas Hinata kemudian, sedikit gugup.

"Ah, iya! Sasuke, apa kau akan ke ruang OSIS?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

". . ."

"Sasuke, kau tidak lupa kan jabatanmu sebagai ketua OSIS? Meskipun aku tidak mau mengganggu kebersamaanmu dengan Hinata chan tapi kau harus ikut rapat OSIS. Sekarang." Jelas Sakura yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Sasuke.

"Astaga, jangan-jangan kau tidak dengar pengumuman yang menyuruh seluruh anggota OSIS untuk segera berkumpul ke ruang OSIS?!" tebak Sakura.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke yang membuat Sakura jadi berpikir, 'sejak kapan Sasuke jadi sedikit error begini?'

"Memangnya tadi kau ke belakang sekolah, sampai-sampai tidak dengar pengumuman yang disuarakan Nenek Tsunade melalui loudspeaker?" tebak Naruto yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan 'Hn' sedangkan Hinata memerah malu.

"A-astaga. . . a-apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di belakang sekolah?" pekik Naruto heboh yang membuat beberapa murid ikut mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebentar lalu beralih pada Hinata.

"Hinata chan, aku pinjam Sasuke-mu sebentar ya?" balas Sakura sambil mengerlingkan mata pada Hinata. Hinata gelagapan sebentar demi mendengar kalimat Sakura yang seolah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Umm. . Si-silahkan." Jawab Hinata pada akhirnya sementara Sasuke sebenarnya merasa keberatan harus digelandang Sakura meninggalkan Hinata bersama si baka dobe Naruto.

"Yosh! Kalian berdua berjuanglah!" teriak Naruto memberi semangat pada kedua temannya yang menuju ke ruang OSIS. Hinata menghela napas sebentar lalu mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju kelas sambil sesekali melirik punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh.

**. . . . . . .**

Hinata dan Naruto memasuki kelasnya yang sudah hampir penuh karena bel masuk telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya ada enam kursi kosong dikelasnya. Kursinya, kursi Naruto, sakura, Sasuke, Lee dan Karin. Selain Hinata dan Naruto, pemilik empat kursi kosong yang lain adalah anggota OSIS yang saat ini sedang berkepentingan mengikuti rapat di ruang OSIS. Hanya saja, Hinata cukup penasaran pada sebuah meja yang saat ini sedang dikerumuni beberapa gadis baik dari kelasnya maupun dari kelas lain. Lho, bukannya itu meja Gaara, sepupunya yang dulu sewaktu kecil senang menjahilinya? Batin Hinata.

"Gaara kun dulu sekolah dimana?"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?

"Gaara kun keren sekali!"

". . ." Gaara hanya diam saja dengan wajah datarnya dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bersilangan di atas dada. Sepertinya, hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya cukup buruk mengingat ia sebangku dengan Lee yang begitu bersemangat, berkebalikan dengan dirinya yang menyukai ketenangan. Lalu apa-apaan gerombolan para cewek yang entah datang dari mana dengan menyebut diri mereka sebagai Gaara fansclub yang langsung mengerubunginya sejak ia kembali ke kelas?

"Wah, sepupumu itu terkenal juga ya, Hinata." Komentar Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan lalu berjalan menuju ke mejanya dengan biasa. Sementara itu, mata Jade Gaara melirik sekilas Hinata yang telah kembali ke mejanya.

"Menyingkirlah kalian." Tegas Gaara pada gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi mengerubuti mejanya.

"Ta-tapi, Gaara san. . ." ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat hazel dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gaara tidak peduli lagi. Dengan cueknya ia berdiri. Kakinya dengan santai melangkah, menuju ke suatu tempat yang menurutnya lebih menyenangkan. Dan tempat yang ia tuju itu adalah. . .

'DRAAK.' Mata lavender Hinata sontak membulat demi mendapati Gaara telah duduk dengan begitu elegan di sebelahnya, bangku kosong yang hanya ditinggali tas oleh pemiliknya. Seandainya saja sang pemilik tas itu mengetahui perbuatan si cowok rambut merah yang sudah seenak jidatnya mengambil alih tempat duduknya yang berarti menggeser posisinya untuk berdekatan dengan Hinata, bisa dipastikan, akan ada duel panas antara Sasuke si pangeran sekolah dengan Gaara si idola sekolah dadakan.

"Ga-Gaara kun?" Ucap Hinata yang masih sedikit terkejut. Gaara tidak merespon, hanya menatap tanpa minat ke depan. Sementara itu, beberapa fansgirl Gaara menggerutu sebal sembari beranjak menuju mejanya. Sebagian lainnya kembali ke kelasnya karena Kakashi senpai telah memasuki ruang kelas.

"Wah, wah kenapa ada sekumpulan gadis dari kelas lain? Apa ini ulah Sasuke lagi?" seloroh Kakashi ketika beberapa murid dari kelas lain melewatinya. Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas, mencoba mencari murid didiknya yang mempunyai rambut hitam mencuat yang lucu itu. Namun, siluet Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat angkuh sama sekali tak terlihat. Sebagai gantinya, justru Kakashi melihat cowok berambut merah yang tadi ia antar, duduk dengan tenangnya di bangku Sasuke. Kepala Kakashi menggeleng sebentar sambil sedikit menunduk. Siapa sangka bahwa diam-diam Kakashi berpikir, 'Ah, betapa menyenangkannya percintaan masa muda. Apalagi persaingan cinta segitiga . . .'

Dan siang itu, pelajaran diisi oleh Kakashi senpai yang ternyata menggantikan Iruka sensei yang sedang cuti untuk menunggui istrinya yang sedang hamil. Diluar dugaan, Kakashi yang noteben-nya adalah seorang guru matematika dapat dengan ahli menceritakan kembali peristiwa-peristiwa sejarah yang merupakan bidang Iruka sensei, bahkan sering membuat bagan kronologis kejadian masa lampau dan keterkaitan antara peristiwa yang satu dengan peristiwa yang lain.

Di saat Kakashi sibuk menerangkan, diam-diam Hinata melirik 'teman sebangku'nya yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ya, Hinata memang bukan tipe orang supel yang suka menyapa duluan. Tetapi, bagaimanapun ia dan cowok berambut merah di sampingnya adalah sepupu. Mereka saling kenal, sangat aneh jika sekarang mereka diam-diaman seolah tidak pernah saling kenal.

"Gaara kun." Panggil HInata pelan, namun Hinata rasa volumenya sudah bisa didengar oleh orang di sebelahnya. Tidak ada balasan. Gaara pura-pura mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi sensei meski lembar note-nya yang terbuka masih putih polos tanpa suatu coretan apapun.

"Kenapa tidak menyapaku?" lanjut Hinata sambil mencoret notenya.

"Bukannya kau yang bersikap begitu?" jawab Gaara datar yang membuat Hinata tercekat sebentar.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja, kedatanganmu kemari terlalu tiba-tiba. La-lagipula aku hanya memastikan kau tidak menjahiliku seperti dulu." Ujar Hinata lalu menundukkan wajah. Hening selama beberapa saat, sampai kemudian Hinata mengangkat wajahnya kembali untuk memperhatikan sepupunya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, disaat bersamaan, angin dari ventilasi berhembus cukup kencang, menerbangkan lembaran-lembaran note milik Gaara hingga pada sampul paling belakang. Mata lavender Hinata sontak melebar ketika dilihatnya dua lembar foto yang terselip pada plastik transparan pembungkus note Gaara.

Sebuah foto menunjukkan fotonya dan Gaara saat masih berusia sekitar lima tahun. Terlihat Gaara yang begitu keterlaluan menjewer kedua pipi tembem Hinata sampai Hinata menangis keras, sementara itu sebagai background, terlihat pula Neji kecil yang buru-buru datang sambil berteriak histeris. Foto yang satunya yaitu foto Hinata yang masih lugu tetapi di edit bersebelahan dengan mendiang Ibu Gaara.

"Ke-Kenapa kau memasang fotoku bersebelahan dengan mendiang ibumu? Ka-kau mau mengutukku cepat menyusul ibumu?" tanya Hinata takut-takut yang disambut helaan napas panjang oleh Gaara.

"Dasar bodoh." Balas Gaara sarkatis yang membuat Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Karena kau selembut dan sehangat dia. . ." Ujar Gaara kemudian disusul angin yang berhembus lirih di luar jendela, membuat Hinata tertegun sebentar untuk mengingat kembali kilasan kejadian beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

**FLASHBACK. . .**

Hinata yang masih kecil dan lugu mendapat kunjungan dari pamannya yang berada di Suna sambil membawa anak laki-lakinya serta. Bocah laki-laki itu tampak pendiam serta terkesan misterius sambil menenteng boneka beruangnya. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan sepupunya yang membawa boneka itu, Hinata merasa sedikit takut karena mata jade tajam yang di lingkari oleh warna hitam di sekitarnya. Namun, ketakutan Hinata hilang ketika pamannya lalu buru-buru pamit pulang tanpa membawa anaknya serta. Maksudnya, pamannya datang hanya untuk menitipkan Gaara pada keluarga Hinata lalu kemudian kembali karena ada urusan penting katanya.

"Hiashi, tolong jaga putraku Gaara. Ada bisnis diluar negeri yang harus kuurus. Karena ia masih mengalami sedikit trauma atas kematian ibunya, jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku akan kembali menjemputnya sekitar dua bulan lagi." setelah itu, Ayah Gaara pergi bersama mobilnya, meninggalkan Gaara yang berdiri mematung menatap kepergiannya. Hinata tahu arti tatapan bocah berambut merah itu. Tatapan luka di atas luka lain yang belum tersembuhkan. Betapa menderitanya, setelah kehilangan ibunya kemudian ayahnya tiba-tiba menitipkannya pada orang lain yang belum dikenalnya.

"Anata wa daijoubu desuka?" Gaara kecil tersentak mendengar ada gadis kecil yang menyapanya. Gadis itu memiliki mata seputih bulan dan senyum teduh serta rambut biru gelap yang membingkai wajah polosnya.

". . ."

"Ah, namaku Hinata Hyuga." Ucap Hinata kemudian ketika ingat bahwa ia belum memperkenalkan diri. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan namun tetap diam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" ajak Hinata kemudian sambil menyentuh pergelangan tangan Gaara.

"Bermain? Denganmu?" Ulang Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"Ya." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Gaara diam sebentar, tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sambil memainkan boneka beruang di tangannya.

"Kau mau menggantikan bonekaku?" tanya Gaara kemudian. Meski tidak begitu mengerti maksud pertanyaan Gaara tetapi Hinata tetap mengangguk saja. Hinata hanya ingin bocah laki-laki yang ia ketahui sebagai sepupunya itu kembali tersenyum. Dan setelahnya, Hinata baru mengetahui apa maksud perkataan Gaara tentang Hinata sebagai pengganti bonekanya. Hinata jadi sering menangis setiap kali Gaara menarik rambutnya atau pipinya sesuka hati atau tiba-tiba memeluknya sampai jatuh bergulung-gulung. Intinya, setiap kali Gaara bermain dengan Hinata, pada akhirnya terdengar suara jerit tangis Hinata di akhir permainan.

Meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap menemani Gaara bermain karena ia tidak tega melihat tatapan memelas Gaara jika ia menolak permintaan bocah bertato 'ai' itu. Dan karena kebersamaan mereka itulah, sedikit demi sedikit Gaara mulai terbuka terhadap orang lain dan siapa sangka bahwa kemudian Gaara tidak lagi menyakiti Hinata, hanya sekedar menjahilinya saja. Bahkan ketika Gaara di jemput ayahnya, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Gaara menangis ketika telah berada di dalam mobil ayahnya sambil menatap Hinata dari balik kaca mobil yang berwarna hitam. Itu adalah kedua kalinya Gaara merasakan kehilangan selain kematian ibunya. Ia kehilangan Hinata, gadis manis yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan hangat sehangat dekapan ibunya.

**END OF FLASHBACK. . .**

'Drrt, Drrt' Hinata buru-buru mengambil handphone yang berada di sakunya, melihat sebuah nomor tidak dikenal yang mengirimnya pesan. Meski agak heran, namun gadis itu tetap melihat pesan yang masuk ke nomornya. Sementara Gaara yang berada di sampingnya memperhatikannya secara tersamar, pura-pura fokus pada papan tulis tetapi sudut matanya melirik gadis disampingnya.

'Jangan coba-coba berselingkuh di belakangku' Alis Hinata berkernyit membaca tulisan singkat, padat, jelas yang terdengar arogan itu. Jari mungil Hinata menggeser ke bawah, barangkali ada tulisan lain, dan. . . ia tersenyum geli membaca nama orang yang sudah mengiriminya pesan itu. 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

Pesan berikutnya berbunyi, 'Mataku ada dimana-mana, Hinata.' Tekan Sasuke yang seakan mengetahui keheranan Hinata tentang darimana Sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi dan darimana dia mendapatkan nomor telpon Hinata. Hei, apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan si jenius nan tampan Sasuke?

Hinata tersenyum geli, memutar bola matanya pada jendela di sampingnya. Terlihat persiapan anak-anak drama yang akan mengadakan latihan di lapangan untuk mengisi festival musim panas. Meski hanya latihan, mereka tampak sibuk sekali mempersiapkan property, kostum dan perlengkapan lainnya. Sayangnya Hinata tidak bisa menemukan tokoh utama pemeran drama festival musim semi tersebut. Pastinya sang tokoh utama yang berperan sebagai seorang ksatria ninja yang perkasa saat ini sedang memimpin rapat OSIS mengingat jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Eh? Pipi Hinata sontak memerah saat mengingat bahwa dia tadi menyebut Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya. . .? Hinata menggelengakan kepala pelan, tampak lucu saat tersenyum malu-malu.

. . . . . . . . .

Sementara itu di Ruang OSIS. . .

Seorang bersurai hitam dengan ujungnya yang mencuat sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Pandangannya datar, menginterupsi semua orang yang duduk berjejer di samping kanan dan kiri meja di hadapannya.

"Apakah tidak ada ide lain? Kalau hanya sekedar bazaar dan pertunjukkan drama hal itupun juga dilakukan generasi-generasi sebelumnya." Desahnya agak keras.

"Tapi, Sasuke kun. Drama musim panas adalah sesuatu yang wajib. Lagipula kau sudah terpilih sebagai pemeran utama." Jelas seorang gadis berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Bukan begitu Sakura. Maksud Sasuke adalah apakah kita tidak membuat acara lain selain dua acara itu. Ya, semacam acara spektakuler yang belum pernah dilakukan kakak tingkat kita sebelum ini." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang dikuncir, Shikamaru. Sakura manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau pertunjukkan kembang api." Celoteh Karin riang. Semua yang ada disitu diam sejenak, termasuk Sasuke yang tampaknya cukup tertarik dengan ide itu meski tertutupi oleh raut datarnya.

"Dananya tidak mencukupi Karin san." Dengus Sakura yang terdengar begitu sebal. Sepertinya gadis yang identik dengan bunga Sakura itu masih marah terhadap perbuatan Karin terhadap Hinata beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kalau untuk dana, akan kubicarakan dengan Tsunade-sama." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Karin tersenyum mengejek pada Sakura. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya sambil menghenyakkan punggungnya pada kursi, membuat Sasuke sedikit heran, 'ada masalah apa antara Sakura dengan Karin?'

"Jika ada pertunjukkan kembang api, bagaimana kalau sekalian semua murid memakai yukata? Kita akan mewarnai malam di Konoha Senior High School dengan warna-warna jiwa semangat muda membara!" pekik Lee antusias sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Komentar Temari yang duduk di samping Shikamaru sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Hn, kalau begitu. Kita harus bekerja secepatnya karena penambahan acara dan penyusunan alokasi dana yang harus segera dilaksanakan." Komentar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kubagi kelompoknya saja. Temari dan Shikamaru kalian mengawasi persiapan drama dengan menyediakan segala property yang belum sempurna. Sakura dan Lee, kalian coba untuk mencari sponsor dari luar sekolah. . ." Sasuke memberi perintah dengan tegas, membagi kelompok-kelompok kecil pada semua anggotanya.

Setelah semua orang mendapat tugasnya masing-masing, barulah rapat OSIS itu selesai. Semua yang ada disitu keluar dengan tertib untuk kembali ke kelas mereka. Terkecuali Sasuke yang masih harus membuat proposal pengajuan dana untuk festifal. Selain itu, cowok bermarga Uchiha itu juga harus mengikuti latihan drama dan memastikan bahwa semua persiapan festival telah rampung seluruhnya misalnya seperti persiapan stan-stan yang akan mengisi, band yang diundang untuk meramaikan acara, bintang tamu yang akan diundang dan lain sebagainya. Betapa hari yang melelahkan!

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata." Desah Sasuke sambil berhenti sejenak untuk memandang jendela yang menampilkan jejeran kelas di lantai dua. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Mengetikkan sebuah kalimat dan mengirimnya pada sebuah nomor yang ia beri nama Hinata Hime. 'Tunggu aku sepulang sekolah nanti di koridor.'

. . . . . . .

Sasuke merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Dahinya berpeluh setelah selesai mengikuti latihan drama untuk menyambut festival musim panas dan mondar-mandir ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk beberapa hal. Kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kelasnya. Hari sudah beranjak sore dan bel pulang telah berdentang sekitar 15 menit sebelumnya. Kurang beberapa meter lagi, ia akan mencapai kelasnya, namun sebuah panggilan masuk ke handphone-nya.

"Moshi-moshi." Sahut Sasuke malas.

"Ada apa meneleponku?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa detik tidak ada balasan dari seberang.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu saja, kalau besok gedung baru perusahaan kita yang ada di Konoha Central Park akan diresmikan." Ujar suara yang sangat di kenal Sasuke.

"Hanya itu saja, Nii-san?" tanya Sasuke sembari memasuki kelasnya melihat bahwa tasnya sudah tidak berada di mejanya yang kosong. 'mungkin dibawa Hinata.' Pikir Sasuke

"Hn." Sahut Itachi yang berarti 'ya, hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan.'

"Nii-san, aku tadi bertemu salah satu teman kampusmu." Ujar Sasuke kemudian ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana saat istirahat tadi dia berhadapan dengan kakak laki-laki Hinata.

"Siapa?" Respon Itachi cepat. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar nada intonasi kakaknya yang terdengar penasaran itu.

"Hyuuga. . . Neji." Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringainya ketika mendengar kakaknya yang meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Ah, seandainya saat ini Sasuke bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Baka anikinya itu, ia pasti akan melihat image cool kakaknya itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang kakak." Sampai disini Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sementara itu di lain tempat Itachi sudah berkeringat dingin menanti kelanjutan kalimat otoutonya yang terkadang suka menjahilinya itu.

"Dia bilang Uchiha Itachi itu orang M-E-S-U-M." jelas Sasuke dengan penekanan berat pada kata terakhir.

"Apa aku perlu menceritakan hal ini pada Ayah, kakakku sayang?" goda Sasuke yang membuat Itachi semakin mendongkol karena ketahuan belangnya. Sasuke tertawa kecil demi mendengar gerutuan-gerutuan pelan yang keluar dari bibir anikinya.

"Sasuke." panggil Itachi. "Ya?" Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kumohon, jangan beritahu otou-san." Suara Itachi terdengar memelas penuh pengharapan sementara Sasuke yang mendengar ratapan kakaknya malah memasang senyum iblis.

"Baiklah. Tapi. . . ada syaratnya." Putus Sasuke sambil memasuki kelas dan mendapati seluruh kelas telah kosong termasuk bangkunya yang mestinya terdapat oleh adiknya. Dan seperti yang ia duga, syarat yang diajukan Sasuke benar-benar menakutkan. . .

"Sasuke kun, kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri bahkan sesekali bersiul. Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Ini." Ujar Hinata sambil menyerahkan tas cangklong Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Hn, arigatou." balas Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mereka pun berjalan bersama. Ah, apakah Sasuke perlu menceritakan rahasia antara Neji dan kakanya Itachi pada Hinata. Rahasia 'kelam' kedua kakak mereka berdua saat baru pertama kali memasuki kelas di tempat kuliah mereka. Siapa sangka jika ternyata Itachi pernah menembak Neji karena mengira pria berambut coklat panjang itu sebagai perempuan. Dan tentu saja, love at the first sigh yang diucapkan oleh Itachi itu langsung disambut dengan jurus 64 pukulan Neji.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke. Hinata menoleh.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, kau ada waktu?" tanya Sasuke yang terdengar tidak seperti seperti bertanya.

"Uhm, kurasa aku akan langsung pulang saja setelah sekolah usai." Ujar Hinata sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, sepertinya sedikit kecewa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Balas Sasuke.

"Kemana?" Respon Hinata.

"Menara baru di Konoha Central Park." Jawab Sasuke. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu tersenyum ceria. Konoha Central Park adalah sebuah taman luas yang sangat indah, dimana terdapat banyak sekali air mancur yang membiaskan warna-warna indah dari deretan lampu yang mengelilingi petak-petak tanah berisi aneka bunga seperti tulip, lili, anyelir, mawar, anggrek dan lain sebagainya. Sayangnya taman itu belum dibuka karena belum diresmikan.

"Aku mau!" pekik Hinata dengan wajah berbinar. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak kepala Hinata sebentar.

"Ah, ta-tapi Sasuke kun. Memangnya boleh kita kesana. Kan tempatnya belum dibuka untuk umum?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Hn, tentu saja. Seorang Uchiha akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan." Jelas Sasuke penuh percaya diri. Tentu saja karena Sasuke memiliki kunci dan password masuk yang ia dapatkan dari Anikinya dengan sedikit ancaman, tentu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata berbingkai kacamata merah terus mengawasi dan mendengarkan dengan seksama semua percakapan mereka. 'Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Sasuke kun.' Seringai perempuan berambut merah itu sambil tetap menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tembok.

"Sasuke kun." Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata sama-sama menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggil Sasuke. Tampak Karin yang memasang senyum manisnya berdiri tidak begitu jauh.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke malas, sementara Hinata tampak menahan napas demi melihat sosok gadis berambut merah marun itu.

"Tsunade sama sudah setuju dengan proposal pengajuan dana yang kau ajukan. Berkas-berkasnya ada di Ruang OSIS, apa kau mau memeriksanya sekarang?" Tanya Karin dengan nada seceria mungkin.

"Bukankah hal itu bisa kulakukan besok." Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Ta-tapi . . . Festival akan dilakukan secepatnya dalam dua minggu ini. Karena itu, persiapan festival juga harus dilakukan dengan segera." Balas Karin yang terdengar seperti memohon. Sasuke sebenarnya hendak mengacuhkannya dan segera pergi tetapi lengan kurus Hinata menahannya.

"Ada apa? Ayo kita pergi." ujar Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Hinata dalam. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu dulu." Ucap Hinata tanpa ragu. Sasuke memandang Hinata dalam, mengelus pipi chubby gadisnya itu lembut dan kemudian tanpa disangka memberi kecupan singkat di bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata membulatkan matanya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah seketika sementara Karin yang melihat adegan kiss itu hanya bisa menyumpah dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Tapi, maukah kau menungguku di kafe Crown Latte. Aku janji tidak akan lama." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap tajam mata rembulan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Ya." Balas gadis bersurai indigo itu lalu menatap sebentar Sasuke yang berjalan ogah-ogahan mengikuti Karin.

Ruang OSIS sedang kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun. Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. Karin yang mengikuti di belakangnya diam-diam mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah botol kecil seperti botol pengharum ruangan berisi cairan bening. Lalu gadis berambut merah itu dengan cepat mengganti pengharum ruangan di ruangan itu dengan botol miliknya. Sementara itu, Sasuke telah duduk di mejanya, tampak sibuk dengan beberapa berkas yang ia terima dari Kepala Sekolah, Tsunade sama. Sesekali mata hitamnya memicing pada beberapa kendala yang dihadapi untuk menggunakan dana lebih banyak pada acara festival. Bagaimanapun, masih banyak even-even besar yang akan di adakan oleh Konoha Senior High School di setiap musimnya. Sehingga pengalokasian dana harus dilakukan dengan cermat agar semua even itu terlaksana semua.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke merasakan kepalanya sedikit pening. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyusup merebut kesadarannya.

"Sasuke kun, kau tampak pucat." Ujar Karin sambil mendekat. Entah kenapa, Sasuke reflek mengibaskan tangan Karin yang hendak menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kau pasti kelelahan Sasuke kun. . ." Ujar Karin sambil tersenyum lembut. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Bibirnya terasa kelu, kelopak matanya memberat. Dan kemudian ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempertahankan matanya untuk tetap terjaga. Karin memandang Sasuke yang telah tak sadarkan diri di atas mejanya, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau milikku Sasuke kun." Ujarnya sembari mencium botol pengharum ruangan yang tadi ia gunakan. Ah, siapa sangka bahwa ternyata pengharum ruangan itu adalah semacam obat yang bisa membuat seseorang tak sadarkan diri hanya dengan mencium baunya selama beberapa saat. Darimana Karin mendapat obat semacam itu? tentu saja dari ayahnya yang berprofesi sebagai ilmuwan gila, Orochimaru. Dan tentunya ayahnya pun menciptakan penetralisir dari racun ciptaannya sehingga tidak heran jika Karin tidak terpengaruh oleh efek dari racunnya.

Berikutnya, Karin menutup pintu ruangan. Lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri dengan senyum genit terpatri di bibirnya. Perlahan tangan Karin mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke, menyibakkannya sedikit hingga tampaklah wajah tampan dengan kulit semulus porselen. Wajah Karin memerah demi merasakan napas mint yang keluar dari hidung mancung Sasuke. Sasuke-nya yang seksi. . . Sasuke-nya yang hot dengan tubuh atletisnya. Benar, dia Sasuke-nya, bukan Sasuke milik gadis jelek bermarga Hyuga itu.

'CUP.' Karin mencium bibir Sasuke, melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu terutama ketika ia mengingat bagaimana bibir itu telah tercemari oleh bibir Hinata. Tanpa Karin sadari, ada sepasang mata yang secara kebetulan melihat kejadian itu dari balik jendela kaca. Pemilik mata itu hanya melihat dengan ekspressi datar. Jika berada di posisinya yang membelakangi Karin, ia akan melihat seolah Sasuke dan Karin sedang berciuman, bukan Karin yang memaksa mencium Sasuke. Dan, beruntung atau tidak, yang melihat kejadian itu adalah cowok berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya, Gaara.

'Kau memilih cowok yang salah, Hinata.' Batin Gaara lalu melenggang pergi.

"Hei, Hinata kau dimana?" Tanya Gaara yang telah meletakkan handphone-nya di dekat telinga. Terdengar suara Hinata yang mendengus sebal karena sepupunya itu tidak mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan 'moshi-moshi' Tuan Gaara?" Ujar Hinata dari seberang.

". . ." Tidak ada respon dari Gaara hingga membuat Hinata balas bertanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir.

". . ." Tidak ada kata yang meluncur dari bibir Gaara.

"Apa kau tersesat, Gaara kun?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kau sekarang dimana?" Ujar Gaara datar.

"A-aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Kafe Crown Latte. A-aku. . . Aku mau ke Konoha Central Park bersama Sasuke kun." Balas Hinata yang terdengar sangat gugup sekaligus malu. Gaara dapat mengerti bahwa sepupunya itu masih sangat malu untuk sekedar berkata 'aku akan pergi kencan.'

"Tidak usah kesana. Sasuke tidak akan datang." Ujar Gaara dingin yang terdengar seperti memerintah. Di lain pihak Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"A-apa maksud. . ." belum sempat Hinata bertanya, sambungan telah terputus. Gaara mendecih pelan demi menyadari bahwa handphone-nya ternyata sedang mengalami krisis baterai. Sementara itu, di lain pihak, Hinata Nampak sedang termenung mengingat pernyataan Gaara barusan. 'Sasuke tidak akan datang.' Kalimat itu seolah terus terngiang dalam otak Hinata. Namun, Hinata tidak begitu ambil pusing dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju tempat tujuannya, tempat perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke.

Jam di pergelangan tangan Hinata sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. Sudah sekitar satu jam Hinata menunggu di sini. Di depan sebuah kafe bertuliskan kafe Crown Latte. Hinata merasakan kakinya telah pegal dan kesemutan sementara mata putih keperakannya bergelinyir resah menatap langit yang dihiasi selaput-selaput merah.

'Apa kegiatan OSIS sebegitu lamanya.' Batin Hinata sambil menimbang-nimbang untuk menelpon nomor Sasuke karena beberapa kali Hinata mengirim pesan tapi tidak pernah dibalas. Hinata hanya merasa sungkan jika ternyata ia menelpon sementara Sasuke sedang sibuk mengadakan rapat tentang festival sekolah. 'Tapi, masak rapat sampai jam segini?' Batin Hinata yang kemudian memutuskan menekan tombol _call _ke nomor Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke. . ." Belum selesai Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suaranya sudah terpotong oleh suara lain yang terdengar di seberang.

"Ahh, Hina chan. Kau menggangggu kesenanganku dan Sasuke kun. . ." Sontak mata bulan Hinata melebar demi mendengar suara wanita yang menjawab panggilannya. Suara Karin yang terdengar begitu erotis disertai desahan. Hinata hampir-hampir menangis mendengarnya.

"Dimana Sasuke kun?" Jerit Hinata hampir memekik.

"Dia terlelap disampingku. Tanpa busana. Hehe. . apa kau mau aku membangunkannya?" Lanjut Karin yang semakin membuat panas hati Hinata.

"Pembohong." Desis Hinata.

"Nee. . apa kau ingin dengar pengakuan langsung dari Sasuke kun-ku, Hinata?" tantang Karin. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Hinata segera memutus sambungan teleponnya. Telinganya sudah sedemikian panas sama halnya dengan sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang ikut berletupan penuh emosi. Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ketika ia memutus panggilannya, perempuan bernama Karin itu sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan sembari memain-mainkan rambut merahnya dengan centil. 'Rasakan kau, Hinata.' Desisnya.

'Aku tahu, kau tidak seperti itu Sasuke kun.'

'Aku tahu kau akan kemari.'

'Kau tidak bersama Karin. Kau tidak tidur dengannya. Aku mempercayaimu karena kau mencintaiku. Karena akupun mencintaimu. Kita berdua saling mencintai.'

**. . . . . .**

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Hyuga, sang putra sulung sedari tadi tampak mondar-mandir sambil menatap bolak-balik pada arlojinya. Pukul enam malam. Padahal mestinya sekolah Konoha Senior High School sudah berakhir pada pukul setengah empat sore. 'Hinata belum kembali selama dua jam setengah!' Neji mengerang kesal sambil menjambaki rambut coklatnya. Gaara sebenarnya cuek saja melihat Neji frustasi sendiri bergelut dengan pikirannya. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun, Gaara cukup terganggu dengan acara mondar-mandir Neji di depannya. Tentu saja karena sekarang Gaara sedang duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tamu. Lagipula ketiadaan Hinata membuat suasana di kediaman Hyuga ini menjadi aneh. Hanya ada Gaara, Neji dan si mungil Hanabi yang sedang belajar di kamarnya. Sedangkan Hyuga Hiashi masih memiliki suatu urusan bisnis untuk dikerjakan di kantor.

"Ne. . ." akhirnya Gaara membuka suara demi tidak tahannya melihat sosok 'sadako' berseliweran di depannya. Entah Neji tidak mendengar atau telinganya sedang mengalami gangguan jadinya ia tidak merespon ucapan Gaara dan asyik berjalan kesana-kemari.

"Neji, berhentilah berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang bodoh." Ujar Gaara dengan biasanya. Neji langsung berhenti untuk memberi tatapan death glare pada bocah sepupunya itu.

"Ini kediamanku, Sabaku no Gaara." Cela Neji sarkatis. Gaara mendengus kesal mendengarnya sambil membuang muka. Pandangannya beralih ke samping, memperhatikan awan kelabu yang bergulung pada langit yang mulai gelap dari balik jendela. 'Sepertinya akan hujan.' Pikirnya lalu beralih mengamati jam. 'Sudah selarut ini, ia belum pulang.' Ujar Gaara dalam hati yang diam-diam merindukan sosok Hinata. Pada jam-jam sekarang mestinya gadis itu akan membuatkan makan malam lezat yang hangat. Lalu seluruh penghuni keluarga akan bersantap bersama sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan. Ya, meskipun Gaara lebih suka diam saat keluarga Hyuga saling mengobrol, tapi sebenarnya dia suka memperhatikan Hinata yang sibuk mengunyah makananya atau menjawab pertanyaan Neji maupun Hiashi sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

SREET! Neji menghentikan gerakan mondar-mandirnya saat dilihatnya Gaara tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan menjemput Hinata." Ujar Gaara singkat sementara tangannya meraih sebuah payung cukup besar yang diletakkan di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Tidak lupa pula, disambarnya jaket hitam berbulu miliknya yang bertengger di sofa. Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Neji lagi, pemuda bersurai merah itu kemudian melenggang pergi dengan elegannya, dengan terlebih dulu menutup pintu, meninggalkan Neji yang terbengong.

. . . . . .

Hinata terus meneguhkan hatinya untuk tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat perjanjian mereka. Kafe Crown Latte. Kedua tangannya saling mengait satu sama lain, berusaha menciptakan rasa nyaman dan hangat. Namun nyatanya ia tidak merasa tenang sama sekali. Hatinya tidak tenang semenjak percakapan dengan Karin dan semenjak detik-detik penantian merangkak menjadi jam. Para pengunjung kafe datang lalu keluar, sementara ia tetap berada pada posisinya, berdiri diluar kafe dengan baju seragam sekolah sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangan ke ruas jalan. Beberapa pengunjung yang berbaik hati menyapanya, selalu dapat menebak dengan tepat bahwa ia sedang menunggu seorang cowok istimewa yang akan mengajaknya pada kencan istimewa pula. Itu memang benar. Tetapi, yang menjadi permasalahan utama, sampai kapan ia akan menunggu? Dan apakah cowok yang ditunggunya akan datang?

Hinata mendongakkan wajah, gelap dan suram menyelimuti langit. Mendung kelabu pelan-pelan merangkak, bergumul membentuk awan berbentuk bunga kol. Tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan bulir-bulirnya yang besar. Ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan. . . Seharusnya malam ini indah, penuh bintang yang berbaur dengan kerlip lampu kota. Aneh sekali jika hujan deras tiba-tiba turun di musim panas begini. Apa ada gadis hujan yang kebetulan lewat? Ah, lupakan tentang gadis hujan. Kembali ke kenyataan dimana Hinata masih berdiri dengan hati yang telah menangis.

Gaara melihatnya, seorang gadis yang ia cari sedari tadi. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu berdiri seperti patung di pinggir jalan raya depan sebuah restoran. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit gemetar, berkali-kali Hinata menghembuskan napasnya ke telapak tangannya yang saling menangkup. Benar, malam ini sangat dingin. Dingin yang menusukkan jarum-jarum bekunya ke pori-pori kulit. Jarum-jarum beku yang mestinya sanggup membuat gadis sendirian itu menangis. Namun, nyatanya ia tidak menangis, hanya menatap kosong pada jutaan butir air yang jatuh dari langit dengan mata lavendernya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Gaara segera menyebrangi jalan besar yang menjadi pemisahnya dengan Hinata. Beruntungnya, hanya ada satu dua kendaraan yang melintas dikarenakan hujan yang sedemikian lebatnya. Gaara mempercepat langkahnya meskipun dengan begitu, celana yang dikenakannya ternoda lumpur karena cipratan kakinya yang terburu-buru melintasi genangan air.

"Gaara?" Ucap Hinata begitu lemah saat dilihatnya sepupunya yang mempunyai rambut sewarna darah itu telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan membawa sebuah payung putih transparan.

"Ayo pulang." Perintah Gaara dengan wajah stoicnya yang biasa. Hinata menggeleng pelan sementara matanya memperhatikan ruas jalan sisi kanan.

"Sebentar lagi. Dia pasti kemari." Ujar Hinata yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Dalam hati, Hinata bahkan tidak yakin pada ucapannya sendiri. Hinata masih mengingat betul suara Karinlah yang ia dengar saat ia menghubungi Sasuke. Suara Karin yang, uh, sungguh membuat panas telinganya. Sedangkan, rahang Gaara mengeras mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan. Mata jadenya tampak berkilat menyimpan amarah. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah Hinata yang begitu sendu menatap pada jalanan kota yang lenggang, terbias oleh kerlip lampu pinggir jalan.

"Dia tidak akan kemari. Dia bersama Karin." Lanjut Gaara yang membuat mata lavender Hinata melebar.

"Aku melihat Sasuke berduaan dengan Karin sepulang sekolah. Tidak ada harapan bagimu mesti kau mati kedinginan sekalipun." Ucap Gaara begitu dingin tanpa peduli perasaan lawan bicaranya. Kepala Hinata tertunduk, sampai poni ratanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Gaara tahu, sepupunya itu tidak suka memperlihatkan wajah muramnya pada orang lain. Tapi, siapapun akan tahu bahwa gadis bermanik lavender itu sedang terluka.

"Kukira itu hanya kebetulan saja, saat Karin yang menjawab teleponku." Gumam Hinata entah pada siapa. Gaara bahkan tidak terlihat tersentuh sedikitpun. Tentu saja, karena semua yang diucapkan Hinata menyangkut dia. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke saingannya. Sasuke yang membuatnya menjadi nomor dua. Bahkan membuat gadis yang disukainya hanya menatapnya sebagai sepupu saja. Betapa Sasuke sudah merebut banyak hal darinya. Cintanya. Ya, cinta pertama yang Gaara rasakan terhadap sepupunya. Hinata yang memiliki mata teduh berwarna lavender, rambut indigo lembut, serta semua sikap Hinata yang mampu memberi kehangatan pada hatinya yang selama ini kosong dan dingin.

"Kita pulang." Ujar Gaara yang terdengar tidak mau dibantah. Tangan kekar Gaara dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk berlindung di bawah payung. Hinata yang tidak siap hanya menurut saja saat kini ia sudah berada di samping sepupunya, di bawah naungan satu payung besar. Berikutnya, keduanya saling melangkah beriringan. Membelah jalan, menerobos bulir-bulir yang tercipta dari langit yang menangis. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata hanya berdiam diri, sama halnya dengan Gaara yang memang irit untuk bicara. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Suara hujan yang beradu dengan aspal mengisi kebisuan. Hinata berjalan menunduk, menatap tanpa minat trotoar yang ditapakinya. Mata lavendernya bahkan luput memperhatikan jejeran bunga Desember yang merekah cantik dengan tetes-tetes air yang membasahi permukaannya. Tidak ada yang menarik bagi Hinata saat ini, meski malam menyuguhkan kerlap-kerlip sinar yang menawan tersebar diantara kafe, gedung, dan bangunan-bangunan lainnya. Apa yang menyenangkan dari sebuah penantian sia-sia? Apa yang menyenangkan dari jutaan tetes air yang menebarkan hawa dingin yang menggigit tulang?

'_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down_

_And it taking me this long, Baby but I figured you out_

_And you thinking we'll be fine again but not this time around'_

Lagu You're Not Sorry -Taylor Swift- mengalun dari salah satu kafe di pinggir jalan, berirama dengan suara rintik-rintik hujan dan derap langkah kaki yang mengetuk aspal keras. Mata jade Gaara melirik gadis di sebelahnya, menyadari bahwa gadis itu masih kedinginan terlihat dari bibir pucatnya yang sedikit keunguan.

'SRET!' Hinata sedikit tersentak saat lengan Gaara tiba-tiba merengkuh bahu mungilnya sehingga tubuh Hinata merapat pada tubuh Gaara. Hangat. Ya, hangat karena Gaara menggunakan jaket hitam berbulu yang dikenakannya untuk melingkupi sebagian tubuh Hinata. Hinata mendongak, mendapati wajah Gaara yang terlihat begitu ganjal dengan gurat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Arigatou." Balas Hinata sambil meremas erat jaket Gaara. Gaara hanya bergeming, namun detik berikutnya ia sudah memeluk Hinata, begitu posesif hingga ia bisa mencium wangi lavender menenangkan yang merupakan wangi khas Hinata. "Lupakan dia. Berpalinglah padaku." Bisik Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hinata hanya diam dengan pipi sedikit merona namun tidak membalas pelukan Gaara. Bagi Hinata, semua hal ini terlalu mendadak. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang ia tahu, ia perlu seseorang sebagai tempatnya bersandar. Jadi, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung Gaara lalu menangis dalam dekapan Gaara.

Cukup jauh dari mereka, di salah satu ruas jalan yang tertutupi rerimbunan gedung tinggi, tampak siluet seorang pemuda beriris sehitam malam yang sedang berlari terburu-buru. 'Sial' rutuknya dalam hati. Laju larinya semakin dipercepat tidak peduli lagi pada butiran-butiran besar air hujan yang terus memukuli tubuhnya. Toh, tubuhnya telah basah kuyup sejak tadi, bahkan pakaian seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya telah melekat ketat pada tubuh atletisnya sehingga terlihat jelaslah dada bidang dan otot-otot perut yang tampak begitu menggoda dengan linangan air yang terus jatuh dari tubuhnya. Seandainya saja ada fans girlnya yang melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini pastilah Sasuke, nama pemuda itu habis dikejar-kejar para perempuan buas itu.

'Semoga kau masih disana, Hinata.' Do'a Sasuke dalam hati sambil menatap sebentar langit yang begitu gelap dengan garis-garis air yang tidak berhenti menetes. Bagaimanapun Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa ia sudah membuat seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai menunggu lama. Entah kenapa hati kecil Sasuke berkata bahwa Hinata masih berada di tempat itu, tempat dimana mereka seharusnya bertemu 3 jam yang lalu. Salahkan saja rapat OSIS yang seenak jidatnya itu merusak kebersamaannya dengan Hinata. Salahkan juga kejadian sial dimana ia jatuh pingsan dan terbangun dalam pelukan Karin. Ugh, Sasuke benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri saat mengingat bagaimana ia tersadar dan melihat Karin tertidur disampingnya sambil memeluknya?! Shit!

Hanya tinggal satu belokan lagi, lalu setelah itu Sasuke akan melihatnya. Melihat jalan lurus dengan jejeran kafe dan bangunan-bangunan pertokoan dan ia akan menemukan Hinata di di salah satu jejeran kafe itu. Namun yang Sasuke lihat, jauh dari harapannya. Langkah Sasuke berhenti dengan pasti. Napasnya yang tadinya memburu kini terengah-engah, menciptakan uap-uap putih silih berganti. Mata onyx hitamnya membulat sempurna, menatap gadis bersurai indigo yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan seorang cowok berambut merah. Kedua orang yang saling memadu kehangatan ditengah deras hujan yang mendera, dibawah naungan payung putih. Melupakan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung dibawah langit hitam yang sedang menangis pilu.

Mata keperakan Hinata melebar saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang basah seluruhnya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sasuke yang terdiam menatapnya sedang berpelukan dengan Gaara. Sorot mata onyx yang terluka bertumbukan dengan sorot mata bulan yang meredup. Hinata membuang muka, menekan perasaannya sendiri. Menekan agar dirinya tidak terhanyut lagi pada pusaran hitam yang mempesona itu. 'Tidak. Aku tidak akan tertipu, Sasuke kun. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi bersama Karin.' Tegas Hinata dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Gaara yang merasakan gerakan Hinata akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Dan cowok bertato 'ai' itupun dengan segera mengetahui kehadiran pihak ketiga yang terus menatapnya dan Hinata dengan intens. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sebut Gaara dengan nada datarnya ketika mata jadenya mengenali sosok yang hampir identik dengan warna gelap itu. Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, namun sorot mata dan wajahnya menjadi lebih dingin daripada malam sekalipun.

"Kita pulang, Gaara." Ucap Hinata kemudian sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara. Gaara mengikuti langkah Hinata yang berusaha sekuat tenaga memasang topeng datar di wajahnya. Namun, Hinata bukanlah orang bertipe wajah datar. Ia ingin menangis, sangat. Ketika tubuhnya melewati tubuh Sasuke. Ketika aroma maskulin itu menyapa indera penciumannya dan ketika mata bulannya bertemu sepintas dengan mata onyx itu, semuanya sangat jelas. Keduanya sama-sama terluka. Hanya saja, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata sama-sama menyerah untuk mencari alasan mengapa dada mereka terasa begitu sakit. Yang mereka lakukan adalah berdiam serta berpura-pura tegar saat meninggalkan dan membiarkan cinta mereka pergi. Hanya hujan yang tahu isi hati mereka sebenarnya. Air hujan yang memantulkan bagaimana cinta itu terukir jelas dari kecemburuan, perasaan marah, dan wajah datar yang telah menangis bersama luruhan air hujan.

'_Looking so innocent I might believe you if Ididn't know_

_Could've love you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold'_

_(Matamu yang begitu innocent menatapku. Mungkin aku akan mempercayaimu seandainya aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan di belakangku. Karena aku bisa mencintaimu sepanjang waktu hidupku jika saja kau tidak meninggalkanku, menunggu di tengah malam yang dingin)_

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . .

Ah, saya membuat hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke merenggang. Sebaiknya saya cepat-cepat kabur sebelum dilempari kunai oleh para penggemar Sasu-Hina. Nyaa!

Oiya, Terima kasih kepada para readers yang mampir, membaca, mereview, memfollow ataupun mem-fave. .

Special Thanks for:

Dreamer Ladies, GoldWins, Dewi Natalia, Guest, Wely, lightning, Kazuko Nozomi, Aisanoyuri, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled

And Thanks a lot for the questions:

Dn: Maaf, author ga' tega bikin Naruto jdi kyak gitu ., author lebih suka happy end yang damai. . hehe ^^

Pepepepe: Hinata nggak duduk sama Lee soalnya pelajaran kan sudah dimulai. Jadi Hinata sungkan kalau harus putar arah ke mejanya Lee! _ Nyaa! Lagian emank dibikin kayak gitu biar pair-nya solid Sasu-Hina, hahahah

^-^ Karena semua komentar readers adalah semangat sya untuk terus menulis. Sudikah meninggalkan jejak catatan? RnR please. .


End file.
